My Sleepless Namja
by Kim Selena
Summary: Yunho seorang duda yg ditinggal mati istrinya, memiliki seorang anak bernama Jung Changmin. Changmin yg sedih melihat ayahnya selalu berduka, curhat ke sebuah saluran radio nasional dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya membutuhkan istri baru. Hasilnya sekitar dua ribu surat masuk ke radio tersebut untuk meminta alamat dan no telp Yunho dari seluruh yeoja dan uke di Seoul. HIATUS.
1. What have you done Changmin?

Zrraaassh

Sore itu hujan turun dengan deras, awan hitam bergulung di langit, sesekali petir terdengar kuat menyambar. Udara yang makin mendingin menggigit kulit tidak diindahkan seorang namja berpakaian tuksedo hitam yang kini sudah basah karena hujan. orang itu berdiri di depan makam seseorang yang dicintainya. matanya yang memang menyipit kini terlihat membengkak di antara guyuran hujan. karena sedari tadi namja itu memang menangis. Para Pelayat sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu saat hujan mulai berjatuhan. hanya dia sendiri yang bertahan disana sambil memandangi makam istrinya.

Nama yang tertera di nisan itu adalah nama Kim Youngwoong, istri dari namja yang menangis itu. Istrinya yang pergi meninggalkan dia untuk selamanya. istri yang sangat dicintainya, istri sekaligus ibu dari anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun.

serasa dunianya runtuh seketika, itu yang dirasakan namja itu. ia tidak pernah menyangka istrinya akan secepat ini meninggalkannya dan anak mereka. padahal mereka baru saja bersama selama 8 tahun. tapi kini ia harus merelakan hidup tanpa istrinya. Ia bingung apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya nanti saat tidak ada lagi youngwoong disisinya.

sementara di area luar pemakaman terparkir sebuah mobil mewah _roller royce _berwarna hitam. terdapat dua namja dewasa di dalamnya dan satu anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun. Anak kecil itu berada dalam dekapan seorang namja imut yang sering dipanggilnya _imo_. namja imut itu mengelus lembut punggung anak lelaki itu. anak itu masih saja sesegukan sedari tadi, walaupun air matanya sudah mengering, tapi isakannya masih saja keluar hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar. pandangan Changmin terarah keluar jendela mobil dimana appanya masih berdiri tertunduk di depan makam ibunya dengan ekspresi sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Appa!" Lirihnya.

* * *

**-0-0- MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA -0-0-**

* * *

.

Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Couple :: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**WARNING! :: BL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK**

**.**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Hyung, berhentilah memberi makan Changmin dengan makanan instan. tidak baik untuk kesehatannya." Gerutu namja imut bernama Junsu. saat ini Junsu dibantu suaminya Park Yoochun tengah sibuk memenuhi kulkas Yunho dengan bahan makanan mentah yang dibelinya dan membuang makanan-makanan instan yang tersimpan di kulkas Yunho ke kotak sampah.

"Aku sudah membelikan beberapa bahan mentah. untuk ayam dan dagingnya sudah kurebus terlebih dahulu, jadi kau hanya tinggal menambahkan bumbu saja jika ingin memasaknya. Dan aku juga membawakanmu kimchi. semuanya untuk persediaan satu minggu, minggu berikutnya aku akan kembali dan membawakan kalian makanan lagi." Cerocos Junsu panjang lebar.

namun yang diajak bicara malah asik berdiri didepan jendela dapur sambil memperhatikan taman belakang rumahnya dengan raut wajah sendu. taman yang dipenuhi bunga yang ditanam oleh mendiang istrinya.

"Hyung!" Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya saat Junsu membentaknya. "Apa kau dengar yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Ye?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya gusar, Hyungnya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Aku sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk satu minggu di kulkasmu. jangan memberi makan keponakanku dengan makanan instan terus. sekali-kali kau harus memasak untuknya."

"Imo mau membuatku keracunan kalau apa yang memasak?" Cibir Changmin yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melahap tiramisu cake yang di bawa Junsu tadi.

"Kau tidak akan keracunan hanya karena masakan appamu minie. walaupun begitu-begitu appamu cukup bisa memasak."

"Kalau appa bisa memasak aku tidak perlu merasakan pahitnya roti gosong tiap pagi dan nasi goreng asin tiap malam." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. kebiasaan appanya yang selalu melamun ketika memasak itulah yang membuat masakannya menjadi tidak keruan.

"Makanya suruh appamu mencari maid or **get a new wife.**" Junsu mulai Sewot.

"Suie~" Yoochun menyentuh pundak istrinya untuk menyadarkan Junsu agar tidak terlalu jauh berbicara.

"Apa? aku benar kan chunie? sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu dan aku bosan melihatnya seperti mayat hidup. hidup segan mati tak mau. dia masih mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Minie, bukannya berkutat dengan kesedihannya. kita semua disini merasa kehilangan, tapi tetap saja kita harus tetap menjalani hidup kita. bukannya terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini." Bentak Junsu lagi lalu segera pergi dari dapur meninggalkan 3 orang disana yang terdiam.

Yoochun menyentuh pundak Yunho. "Hyung, maafkan Junsu. dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." katanya lalu keluar dari dapur menyusul Junsu.

sedangkan Changmin ikut keluar dari dapur. ia tidak ingin terlibat keheningan yang suram dengan Yunho. Changmin bisa mengerti kenapa imonya bisa marah. ia pun jengah melihat appanya selalu bersedih. ia ingin appanya tersenyum cerah seperti dulu. pasti eommanya akan bahagia melihat appanya bisa move on dari semua ini.

...

...

sementara itu di salah satu tempat di pulau jeju yang indah. Malam itu seorang namja, tampan cantik, berambut coklat, dengan skiny jeans hitam dan T-shirt biru berleher rendah, sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang juga tampan dan terlihat manly di salah satu sudut cafe. wajah namja cantik itu tampak menegang karena marah sekaligus bingung karena tiba-tiba kekasihnya meminta putus dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan segera bertunangan dengan namja lain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi Jaejoong sangat menyayangi namja yang sudah bersama dengannya semenjak dua tahun itu. Namja yang selalu baik terhadapnya dan selalu mencintainya setulus hati kini meminta berpisah.

"_There's no why Jae,_ aku hanya merasa tidak lagi cocok dengan semua ini."

"Pasti selalu ada alasannya 'mengapa'. pasti ada. berikan alasannya!"

"Jae, please... jangan bertingkah seperti ini. ini tidak akan berat untukmu. karena kau memang tidak mencintaiku."

"..." Jaejoong terdiam. lalu menatap laki-laki yang sudah berbagi apartemen dengannya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu. ia sangat ketergantungan pada Siwon karena Siwon sering kali memanjakannya, menyayanginya, dan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. tapi sekarang, ia dipaksa untuk melepaskan soulmatenya itu?. Jaejoong pikir satu tahun cukup untuk Siwon memahami semua yang ada pada dirinya dan Jaejoong pikir satu tahun cukup bagi Siwon memahami perasaanya. tapi ia salah, namja itu hanya memikirkan perasaanya. namja itu hanya peduli dengan apa yang dirasakannya tanpa mau memahami perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

"Besok aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku dari apartemen. aku akan pindah secepatnya."

Jaejoong memandang Siwon tak percaya. ternyata Siwon serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Ani. aku yang akan memindahkan barang-barangku. kau tetap tinggal disana."

"Jae."

"Turuti saja kata-kataku." Tekan Jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang memandang kepergian Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. sejujurnya ia juga tidak mau dengan perpisahan ini. Tapi ia merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk merebut hati namja cantik itu. namja cantik itu tidak mencintainya. itulah kenyataan yang harus ditelannya bulat-bulat selama dua tahun menjalani hubungan mereka.

...

...

Mobil audi Jaejoong meluncur pelan di jalan raya. tidak ada kesan terburu-buru karena ia bingung harus pergi kemana malam ini. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen dan bertemu Siwon. ia cukup kesal dengan keputusan Siwon yang meminta putus darinya saat ia mulai merasa nyaman menjalani hubungannya dengan Siwon. Haah~ mungkin dia memang egois.

Bosan memikirkan Siwon, Jaejoong mencoba menyetel radio di mobilnya. lagu berbahasa asing terdengar, Jaejoong bersenandung mencoba mengikuti, namun yang terdengar malah bahasa inggris yang amburadul. karena merasa akan gila tetap mengikuti lagu itu akhirnya ia mengganti saluran lain. kali ini terdengar suara wanita yang menyambut pendengarannya.

"_selamat malam, kita berjumpa lagi dalam 'You and Your emotion'. saya dokter Baek seulgi akan menemani malam anda selama satu jam kedepan. Malam ini kita akan membahas tentang 'mimpi dan harapan'. apa yang anda harapkan pada cristmass tahun ini? mungkin anda bisa berbagi cerita dengan saya dalam telepon interactive pada nomor ini xxxxxxx."_

Jaejoong tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita peyiar radio itu. tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar menandakan satu telepon masuk. Jaejoong merogoh saku dan melihat display layar ponselnya tertera nama Siwon. merasa tidak tertarik, Jaejoong mematikan telpon genggamnya lalu melempar ketempat duduk di sampingnya.

"_baiklah, kita sudah mendapatkan satu telepon masuk dari Seoul. Hallo there!"_

_"Halo, ini—beep—Changmin."_ kali ini suara seorang anak kecil yang terdengar.

_"Jangan sebutkan nama depanmu Changmin-ssi. Suaramu terdengar lebih muda dari penelpon lainnya. berapa umurmu? dan kenapa kau masih belum tidur selarut ini?" _Tanya si penyiar radio dengan nada ramah.

_"aku berumur 8 tahun, aku mengalami insomnia." _Terdengar suara tawa dari si penyiar radio mendengar alasan Changmin.

Jaejoonng yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa lucu. ia berpikir bagaimana bisa anak ssekecil itu bisa membuat alasan seperti itu?

_"Bagaimana bisa anak sekecilmu mengalami gangguan tidur. haha... oke nevermind. Baiklah Changmin-ssi apa harapanmu untuk natal kali ini?"_

_"Ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk ayahku. aku pikir dia butuh istri baru."_

"Anak ini gila."Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lucu karena mendengar kata-kata anak kecil itu. dunia memang gila, seorang anak menelpon radio dan mengatakan ayahnya butuh istri baru?

_"Apa kau tidak suka dengan istrinya yang sekarang?" _Tanya penyiar itu lagi.

_"Itu masalahnya. dia tidak memiliki istri sekarang."_

_"Mana ibumu?"_

Sesaat tidak terdengar jawaban dari anak itu, bahkan Jaejoong terlihat mulai penasaran.

_"Dia sudah meninggal." _Jawabnya kemudian.

Jaejoong menutup matanya saat mendengar kata-kata anak kecil itu. kasihan mungkin.

_"Maafkan aku. aku turut sedih mendengarnya Changmin."_

_"Aku sudah cukup menyedihkan, tapi keadaan ayahku jauh lebih buruk."_

_"Dan kau mengkhawatirkannya."_

_"Aku menghawatirkannya, dia menghawatirkanku. aku pergi sekolah naik sepeda, dia mengikutiku dengan mobil, seolah aku tidak tahu dia disana. sekarang mendekati natal dan aku ingin menyampaikan harapanku."_

.

**Yunho House**

Sementara itu ditempat si penelpon, Changmin tengah bersembunyi di balik sofa sambil menelpon stasiun radio menggunakan ponsel appanya.

_"Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini kepada ayahmu?"_

"Tidak."

_"Kenapa tidak?"_

_"_Kalau aku membahasnya, appa akan terlihat semakin sedih."

_"Kau mau aku bicara padanya?"_

"Apa kau gila? Tidak, dia akan membunuhku. menurutnya acara seperti ini adalah acara konyol."

_"Apa dia ada di rumah sekarang?"_

_"_Yeah."

_"Aku pikir aku bisa membantumu jika aku bisa bicara dengannya_." Bujuk si penyiar.

"Entahlah, aku takut."

_"Dia tidak akan marah saat dia tahu anaknya sangat peduli padanya."_ Ujar sang penyiar itu lagi.

Changmin tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Oke, tapi kalau aku dimarahi aku bersumpah tidak akan mendengar tayangan ini lagi." Ancam Changmin polos.

_"Oke. cukup adil. Siapa nama ayahmu?"_

"Namanya Yunho." Changmin pun segera keluar dari belakang sofa lalu segera memanggil ayahnya.

"Appa!"

"Ya?" Sahut sang ayah yang sedang sibuk di dapur sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.

"Appa!" Panggil Changmin lagi, sampai appanya datang menghampiri Changmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada telpon untuk appa!" Changmin menyerahkan ponsel ke appanya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

_"Ne yeoboseyo Yunho-ssi. aku dokter Bae Seulgi dari Jaringan Seoul."_

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya sambil melirik ke arah Changmin yang berdiri di seberang ruangan. tepatnya ia sedang menyembunyikan setengah badannya di balik pintu dapur.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang anda jual." Jawab Yunho cepat saat mengira orang yang menelponnya dari agen penjualan barang.

_"Aku tidak menjual apapun. anakmu menelpon dan meminta saran untuk mendapatkanmu istri baru."_

Oke, sekarang Yunho sangat bingung. "Sebenarnya siapa ini?"

_"Dr. Bae Seulgi dari stasiun radio Seoul."_

"Oh god. apa kita sedang on air? Changmin, apa-apaan ini?" Histeris Yunho.

Changmin makin menyembunyikan badannya di balik pintu dapur. "Jangan marah padaku appa."  
Yunho menatap tajam anaknya. ia bisa melihat Changmin ketakutan, tapi kemudian ia sadar betapa khawatirnya Changmin terhadap keadaannya.

"Sejak istrimu meninggal, anakmu merasa kau selau bersedih. ia sangat menghawatirkanmu."

Yunho melihat anaknya masih saja terpaku ditempatnya berdiri dengan raut wajah bersalah.

_"Mungkin berat untukmu bercerita tentang semua ini. tapi mungkin kita bisa bicara dan membuat Changmin merasa sedikit lebih baik."_

Yunho terlihat ragu-ragu, apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang asing ini, hanya untuk membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik?

"Appa kumohon~" rengek Changmin berharap Yunho bisa berbagi cerita kepada dokter psikologi itu.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Yunho menyetujui saran anaknya.

_"Baiklah. sudah berapa lama istrimu meninggal?"_

"Sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu." Jawab Yunho.

_"Apakah kau pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelahnya?"_

"Tidak."

_"Kenapa tidak?"_

_..._

_..._

**in Jaejoong car**

Ditempat lain, Jaejoong masih berada dalam mobilnya berkeliling Jeju. Atensinya sepenuhnya terarah pada pembicaraan yang ada di radio. ia sedikit kesal mendengar wanita di radio yang menurutnya terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

_"Maaf dokter, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi—_

_"kami tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu, aku hanya mencoba membantu."_

"Tapi kau terdengar bermaksud seperti itu. it's none of you're business, bitch" Jaejoong mulai Sewot sendiri.

_"tapi kau terdengar bermaksud seperti."_ Kata-kata laki-laki di radio sama dengan perkataan Jaejoong. membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum. ternyata pemikiran lelaki itu sama dengan pikirannya. baguslah.

.

.

**Yunho house**

_"Aku yakin kau adalah seorang ayah yang baik. tapi mestilah ada sesuatu yang salah jika Changmin sampai merasa kau masih terlihat muram."_

"Katakan padanya appa selalu terjaga tiap malam!" Ujar Changmin menyela.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yunho makin bingung. ternyata anaknya memang menyaksikan semua kebiasaanya seteah istrinya meninggal.

"Aku sering mendengar langkah kaki appa mondar-mandir didalam rumah saat larut malam. awalnya aku kira itu pencuri. tapi ternyata itu apa yang sedang gelisah." Changmin mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang ia tahu kepada appanya. berharap sang appa juga mengatakannya pada wanita di radio. padahal tanpa mereka sadari wanita itu bisa mendengar suara keras Changmin, bahkan seluruh korea selatan bisa mendengarnya karena mereka sedang on air sekarang.

"Appa rasa itu tidak perlu dibicarakan." Yunho mulai berjalan mendekati Changmin yang ikut mendekat padanya. mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di living room, dengan keaadan ponsel Yunho yang masih memakai loudspeaker.

"Kau tahu ini sudah mendekati natal..." Yunho membawa kepala Changmin ke pangkuannya menyuruh anaknya tidur berbantal pahanya. sedang satu tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk memegang ponsel, digunakannya untuk mengelus punggung sang anak. "Dan anakku membutuhkan ibunya saat seperti ini."

_"Apa ini berarti kau juga membutuhkan seseorang seperti Changmin membutuhkan seorang ibu?"_

"Aku—" Baru saja Yunho ingin membuka mulut, wanita itu memotong perkataannya seenak jidat Yoochun.

_"sepertinya kita harus menunda dulu pembicaran ini dengan Mr... well, bagaimana kalau kita panggil dia Mr. Sleepless in Seoul?. kami akan segera kembali mengobrol dengannya setelah mendengar response para pendengar tentang topik bahasan kita malam ini. Silahkan anda menghubungi nomor xxxxxx untuk memberi tanggapan anda untuk Mr. Sleepless in Seoul. untuk Mr. Sleepless kumohon jangan tutup dulu telponnya karena setelah ini kita akan kembali."_

Yunho memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan iritasi. "Apa-apaan perempuan ini?"

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai kopi, untuk membeli secangkir kopi hangat dan roti untuk mengganjal perutnya. Jaejoong memasuki kedai kopi lalu segera mengantri di counter order untuk memesan minuman. tanpa disangka ternyata kedai kopi itu uga sedang mendengarkan radio dalam saluran yang sama dengan yang didengarnya tadi. well, memang acara itu sangat terkenal.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Mr. Sleepless itu tampan, tinggi dan kaya." Ujar Seorang wanita yang mengantri di samping Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin dia itu jelek dan bau karena tidak terurus selama satu setengah tahun." Ujar wanita lainnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar komentar wanita-wanita itu. ternyata cepat juga laki-laki itu terkenal.

"Satu Caramel machiatto please!" Jaeoong mulai memesan makanannya pada pelayan.

"Sepertinya dia laki-laki yang romantis, aku membayangkan bagaimana lelaki sensitive seperti dia menjadikanku istri." Suara ini berasal dari belakang Jaejoong. tapi tunggu dulu, suara itu bukan suara perempuan tapi... Laki-laki.

Jaejoong menoleh laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. oh god, he's face sooo uke.

"Pasti kami akan mengalami kisah cinta yang dramatis." ujar Uke itu dengan nada mellow. membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika. well, walaupun Jaejoong juga seksualnya menyimpang, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

.

_"Baiklah, aku menerima satu telepon sebelum kita kembali berbincang dengan Mr. Sleepless. Kwon Yuri, Myeondong silahkan katakan apa yang ingin anda katakan."_ Ujar sang penyiar radio.

_"Ya, eummm... aku hanya ingin tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan alamat pria itu." Kini _terdengar suara wanita lain di radio itu.

"Hey besarkan suara radionya. besarkan!"

Seketika kedai kopi itu pun menjadi ribut karena para wanita meminta pegawai kedai kopi membesarkan volume radio. mereka meminta begitu karena ingin mendengar baik-baik dan mencatat alamat yang sedang disebutkan penyiar radio.

Sedangkan Jaejoong segera membayar pesanannya lalu segera kembali ke mobil tanpa mau mengikuti ulah rempong wanita-wanita dan uke disana.

Setibanya Jaejoong di mobil ia kembali menjalankankan mobilnya sambil meminum kopi hangatnya pelan-pelan.

_"Apakah kau pernah berpikir banyak orang diluar sana yang bisa memberikanmu cinta sebesar cinta istrimu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar lagi?." Suara penyiar wanita itu kembali terdengar_

_"Susah untuk kubayangkan."_

_ "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Yunho-ssi?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu. aku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku. aku masih sangat mencintai istriku. aku terlalu terpengaruh pada sosoknya yang begitu mengagumkan. Dia bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. dan... aah, ini sulit untuk dijelaskan?"_

"_kenapa?"_

_"Karena semua itu lebih dari sekedar sebuah perasaan..."_

"..."

_"ketika aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, aku merasa seperti...aah~ akhirnya aku menemukannya. dia lah wanita yang tepat untuk melabuhkan cintaku selamanya. it's almost like..."_

"Magic/ _magic_." Jaejoong kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan laki-laki di radio. ia sadar ia begitu saja mengatakan hal ini, dan ia sadar bahwa ini berarti sesuatu. tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Well, Terimakasih banyak Yunho-ssi sudah berbagi cerita pada kami. kami berharap semoga kau menemukan kebahagianmu kembali. Dan kumohon jangan ragu untuk menelpon kami kembali lain kali."

**klik**

Jaejoong langsung mematikan radionya saat didengarnya acara tersebut sudah habis. Jaejoong meremas rambutnya. entah kenapa cerita si sleepless itu sedikit mempengaruhi hatinya. terbesit di hatinya rasa penasaran bagaimana rupa laki-laki itu dan kesedihannya ditinggal mati istri tercintanya. pasti sangat berat untuk namja itu dan anaknya.

.

...

"Jae!" Sambut Siwon di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa menyambut sapaan Siwon. Jaejoong memasuki kamar mereka lalu mengambil koper cukup besar dan memasukan semua baju miliknya dan barang-barang kecil lainnya yang sekiranya muat di kopernya.

"Jae, ini sudah malam, kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi. sesuai permintaanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu pergi dari apartemen."

"Baiklah. aku pergi sesuai permintaanku, puas?" Jaejoong menatap datar Siwon lalu kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu pergi dari sini. biar aku saja yang pergi."

"I'm Sorry Siwon-ssi... seingatku apartemen ini milikmu, lalu kenapa harus kau yang pergi?"

"Tapi aku membeli apartemen ini atas namamu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintanya, kan?"

"Tapi aku sudah memberikannya untukmu."

"Kau sudah memutuskan hubungan kita, dan apa kau pikir aku mau jika harus tinggal di apartemen yang penuh kenangan kita?"

"Kenapa? untuk apa merasa terganggu dengan kenangan-kenangan itu? bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku? lalu kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Kau mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu melalui sudut pandangmu sendiri, kan? kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sudut pandangku. mungkin aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata-kata mesra atau bersikap mesra untukmu setiap hari. tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu." kata Jaejoong seraya mengunci kopernya lalu menariknya keluar kamar tanpa peduli dengan Siwon yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. apa dia sudah salah membuat keputusan?

"Jae!" panggil Siwon lagi.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Siwon. "Besok aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengangkut barang-barangku yang tertinggal." Ujar Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Siwon.

...

...

Pagi yang lebih cerah dari hari sebelumnya, dimana matahari bersinar penuh di langit tanpa terhalang gumpalan awan. walaupun udara dibulan desember sangat dingin, tapi tidak menghalangi orang-orang untuk menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

begitu juga dengan Yunho yang sudah bangun pagi sekali untuk membuatkan anaknya sarapan dan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah Changmin seperti yang dilakukan istrinya dulu. ia memasak nasi omelet untuk Changmin dan kali ini Yunho mencoba untuk tidak menggosongkan masakannya lagi dan membuat sarapan anakanya dengan sebenar-benarnya. Ia pikir perkataan Junsu kemarin ada benarnya juga, ia tidak mau hanya karena dukanya terhadap mendiang istri lantas ia mengabaikan Changmin. ia tahu Changmin lebih terluka telah kehilangan ibu di usia yang masih kecil, tapi Changmin akan lebih terluka lagi jika melihat Yunho terus-terusan terpuruk. maka Yunho ingin belajar untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang lebih baik untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Appa!" sambut suara parau sang anak yang baru masuk ke dapur. penampilan Changmin yang masih mengenakan piama dan wajah yang berantakan cukup menjelaskan bahwa bocah itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi minie. omo kenapa kau belum mandi? ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, kau akan terlambat datang ke sekolah." Buru Yunho saat melihat anaknya yang ternyata belum bersiap-siap.

"Sekolah libur." Jawab Changmin sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Libur?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Winter holiday!"

"Appa lupa... hee" Yunho menunjukan cengiran watadosnya kepada Changmin.

Sedangkan Changmin menjedotkan kepalanya dimeja makan. mimpi indahnya terganggu karena suara bising yang dibuat appanya di dapur. Padahal ia sudah berencana akan tidur sampai siang.

Yunho kembali fokus kepada masakannya yang kini sudah matang, menatanya di dua piring lalu menyediakannya di meja makan beserta susu untuk Changmin dan kopi untuknya.

"Appa~"

"Hmm?" kemudian Yunho ikut duduk di kursi meja makan diseberang Changmin.

"Soal semalam..."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kan?" Potong Yunho cepat. ia memang tidak mau Changmin lancang menelpon radio dan menceritakan kehidupan pribadi ayahnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ne!" Changmin mengangguk pasrah.

**ting tong**

"Bagus. kalau begitu cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama." Ucap Yunho lalu segera pergi ke pintu depan, membukakan pintu untuk orang yang bertamu kerumahnya sepagi ini.

dua orang wanita berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. satunya berambut merah dan satunya berambut coklat. masing-masing wanita itu mengenakan coat tebal serta sarung tangan untuk menghalau dingin udara winter.

"Anyoenghaseo."

"Ne anyonghaseo."

"Yunho?!" tebak wanita berambut coklat.

"Ye?" Jawab Yunho sedikit bingung.

wanita berambut merah melihat kedalam rumah dan melihat Changmin disana."Kau pasti Changmin." dibalas Changmin dengan anggukan. awalnya ia akan kembali kelantai atas untuk mandi, tapi saat tamu appanya menyebut namanya ia jadi berhenti dan mendekat ke Yunho. Ia sedikit penasaran saat melihat dua wanita asing itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyorin dan ini Hyuna." Yunho menunduk ringan untuk menyapa begitu juga kedua wanita itu.

"Kami tinggal sekitar 5 rumah dari sini. sebenarnya kami mengadakan pesta nanti malam, jika kau tidak keberatan... eumm... kau bisa datang." ujar wanita berambut merah sambil menyelipkan rambut yang jatuh kewajah ke belakang telinganya.

"O-oh... terima kasih, tapi... Maaf aku sudah memiliki rencana dengan anakku."

"Well, ini telepon rumah kami, jika kau tidak bisa tidur saat malam, kau bisa menelpon kami, Mr. Sleepless." Ujar Yeoja yang bernama hyuna setelah menyerahkan kartu namanya, lalu mengedipkan matanya genit. "Kami juga bisa menjadi babysitter dadakan." Tambah Hyorin tak kalah genitnya lalu memandang Changmin yang berdiri di belakang Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. Hyuna dan Hyorin melambai padanya lalu segera pergi dari sana.

Yunho segera menutup pintu lalu berbalik menghadap Changmin. "Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang mendengar cerita kita di radio tadi malam?"

"Mereka menyiarkan acara itu di seluruh Korea selatan." Jawab Changmin polos.

"Mwo?!" Yunho histeris. Changmin mengangguk.

"Mati aku." lirih Yunho saat mendapati hidupnya tak akan nyaman lagi setelah ini.

.

.

**_End?_**

**_or_**

**_To Be Continue?_**

* * *

Well, how do you think?

adakah yang terasa familiar dari cerita ini?

apakah pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

Jika chingu memintanya untuk di lanjutkan silahkan review banyak.

kalo gak ada tanggapan, saya gak akan lanjutin ceritanya dan di delete.

**so, show me your choice, please~ ^^**

_**salam hangat **_

_**selena kim**_


	2. What The?

**-0-0- MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA -0-0-**

**WHAT THE...?**

* * *

.

Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Couple :: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**WARNING! :: BL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK**

**.**

* * *

**Happy reading ^^**

* * *

_MY_ **SLEPLESS** _NAMJA_

**.**

**.**

TING TONG TIIIIINNNGGG TOOOONNNGG

Dengan brutalnya Jaejoong memencet bell sebuah pent house bergaya _retro_ di pinggir pantai Jeju. Membuat hancur pagi si penghuni rumah.

"YAK! KU BUNUH KAU TAMU SIALAN!"

sayup-sayup Jaejoong bisa mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

_Brak_

Jaejoong langsung mengkeret ketakutan saat melihat seorang namja cantik bertampang sangar, berambut berantakan, mengenakan daster—eh maksudnya kemeja putih kucel kebesaran dan tanpa bawahan, sambil memegang pisau pemotong daging di tangannya.

"AKAN KU POTONG LEHERNYA!" Teriak namja cantik itu.

Mendadak Jaejoong langsung berjongkok sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya. "Ampun Hyuuung~" teriak Jaejoong.

Namja cantik yang dipanggilnya hyung itu langsung terdiam saat melihat tamunya yang tidak asing lagi di matanya.

"Jaejoongie?!"

"Heeee~" Cengir Jaejoong menunjukan barisan gigi putihnya sambil membentuk v sign dengan jari tangannya.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku ada angin apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Hyung, aku kesini karena merindukanmu! apa salah kalau dongsaeng mengunjungi hyungnya sendiri." Kata Jaejoong memberi alasan. saat ini ia dan hyungnya Kim Heechul, tengah berada di dapur, dengan Jaejoong yang mengobok isi kulkas hyungnya mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Huh, bilang saja kau ingin menumpang disini." Cibir Heechul sambil melirik koper besar yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Hooh... hung sehalu hisa mehebak." ia berpura-pura kagum dengan mulut penuh berisi roti sandwich. kemudian ia duduk di kursi meja makan di seberang tempat duduk Heechul yang sedang menopang dagunya.

"Lalu bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Heechul sambil memandang malas adiknya.

"Kami putus." Jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"Mwo? kau serius?!" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Berarti kalian tidak jadi bertunangan?" Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa?—ah wajar saja sih, mungkin dia jenuh dan mengira kau tidak mencintainya dan hanya mempermainkannya saja."

"Huh, kau sama saja dengan dia, hyung. aku itu mencintainya. tidak mungkin aku mau tinggal satu apartemen bahkan berbagi kamar dengannya selama satu tahun kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Dia saja yang terlalu tidak peka. Idiot." Umpat Jaejoong.

"Apa dia yang meminta putus?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Katanya dia akan bertunangan dengan namja lain."

"Dan kau tidak sedih?"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul. ia meminum susunya lalu melap bibirnya dengan tangan.

"Tentu saja aku sedih."

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak sedih."

"Hyung, mengekspresikan rasa sedih itu tidak harus selalu dengan wajah murung dan air mata. aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu. walaupun aku menangis, toh semuanya tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti semula."

"Yeah, kau benar juga." angguk Heechul. sesaat mereka terlibat keheningan. Heechul meelempar pandangannya keluar jendela dapur memperhatikan pemandangan laut di pagi hari. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di atas meja makan.

"Kau tahu, aku dengar dari temanku, semalam jaringan telepon sekorea selatan sibuk selama dua setengah jam karena seorang anak menelpon radio show dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya membutuhkan istri baru. Sekitar dua ribu wanita menelpon ke radio itu hanya untuk mendapatkan alamat dan nomor teleponnya." Ujar Heechul mulai bersuara.

"Aaah... Mr. Sleepless?"

Heechul mengernyit, "Kenapa menyebutnya begitu?"

"Karena dia tidak bisa tidur saat malam. aku juga mendengar anaknya itu menelpon radio dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya membutuhkan seorang istri. dan di dalam mobil aku bicara pada diriku sendiri bahwa hal itu benar-benar menggelikan, mereka mengambil keuntungan dari seorang anak kecil yang polos hanya untuk mendapatkan rating tinggi. tiba-tiba ayahnya ikut berbicara dalam telpon dan penyiar menyebalkan itu berkata, 'apa kau ingin berbagi cerita?' dan laki-laki itu bilang, 'ini tidak seharusnya dibicarakan'. dan aku bilang, bravo~... kau benar, jangan bicara padanya, it's none of her business..." Dan akhirnya Jaejoong benar-benar terbawa dan menceritakannya pada heechul panjang lebar.

"... Dan kemudian tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas namja itu malah mulai bercerita tentang seberapa besar ia mencintai istrinya dan... bagaimana ia bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada istrinya. membuatku speechless, kata-katanya yang sederhana entah bagaimana mempengaruhi hatiku."

Heechul hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. ia menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan aneh karena Jaejoong begitu bersemangat menceritakannya. seolah itu topik yang paling menarik dibahas dari pada hubungannya dengan Siwon yang telah kandas.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencobanya." Ujar Heechul.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mendaftar menjadi istrinya."

"Haha... kau gila!" Jaejoong kembali menuangkan susu dingin kedalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya.

"Coba saja. siapa tahu kau beruntung."

"Ini bukan percobaan berhadiah, cinderela~ lagi pula aku bukan orang yang sedang putus asa membutuhkan cinta."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti itu. kau terlihat lelah menjalani hubungan yang tidak pernah awet." Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya. benarkah ia terlihat begitu?.

"Tapi namja itu adalah seorang duda dengan satu anak."

"Justru itu membuatnya menjadi lebih berpengalaman. mungkin jika kau menjalin hubungan dengannya kau akan lebih tahu apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Ujar Heechul meyakinkan.

"Aku pasti akan merasa konyol jika melakukannnya." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Aku mempunyai firasat kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu jika kau mencobanya."

"Aku meragukan firasatmu."

Heechul mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Terserah. aku hanya memberi saran." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Kau gila? sudah ada satu cincin pernikahan di jariku, kau mau aku menambahkan satu lagi?" Kata Heechul lalu keluar dari dapur untuk kembali ke kamar, menyusul suami tampannya yang masih terlelap.

* * *

Yunho turun dari lantai atas rumahnya, diikuti partner kerjanya Lee Donghae dan drafternya Choi Seunghyun. sejak kematian istrinya Yunho memang lebih banyak melakukan pekerjaannya dirumah dari pada di kator. Yunho dan Donghae berkerja sama sebagai arsitek yang akan menangani sebuah proyek apartemen, dan Yunho sudah menunjukan rancangannya pada Seunghyun dan ia setuju dan akan sesegera mungkin menunjukan rancangan mereka kepada Direktur Go.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Donghae, menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Tentang Go Ahra itu. sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Kali ini Seunghyun yang mengatakannya. Go Ahra adalah klien mereka.

"Apa lagi setelah kau buat pengakuan bahwa kau membutuhkan istri baru." Kata Donghae.

"Aku yakin pasti dia akan semakin gencar mendekatimu." Sambung Seunghyun.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah bersama Taepoong. "Great. This is great. Sekarang semua orang mengetahuinya. tapi yang membuatku penasaran, dari mana kalian mendengarnya?" Tanya Yunho. karena kedua temannya itu bukan orang yang suka dengan radio apalagi mendengar acara seperti itu.

"Hyukie mendengarnya." Ujar donghae.

"Bukankah Hyukie berkerja di surat kabar?" Donghae mengangguk dan Yunho mendengus kesal. "Sempurna." apa ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari pada ini? Changmin benar-benar membuatnya terseret dalam masalah.

"Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa mencobanya. Sudah waktunya kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mengurusmu dan Changmin." Kata Seunghyun.

"Ne, dan Go Ahra... sepertinya tidak buruk juga, dia sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, dan kelihatannya dia adalah gadis baik-baik." Donghae menepuk pundak Yunho. Changmin melirik ketiga pria dewasa itu.

"Entahlah... akan kupikirkan nanti." Jawab Yunho kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu." Ujar Seunghyun di angguki Donghae, kemudian segera pergi dari rumah Yunho.

"Appa... aku pikir yang satu ini tidak bagus untukmu." Kata Changmin.

"Kenapa? kau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? apakah aku harus menikahi Han Gain untukmu baru kau senang?" Hang Gain itu artis idola Changmin.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja yang satu ini—

"Sudahlah, appa tidak ingin membahas masalah ini." Ujar Yunho lalu kembali kelantai atas. Changmin tertunduk lesu. appanya tidak mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Changmin memang ingin mendapatkan seorang istri untuk appanya, tapi bukan dengan Ahra. entahlah, tapi Changmin merasa wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuk menjadi ibunya. insting seorang anak.

.

Yunho sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk anaknya. ia sedang mencari sesuatu di lemari tua yang berisi bertoples-toples bumbu istrinya. entah apa saja itu, Yunho tidak terlalu tahu dan tidak mau tahu. yang sekarang dibutuhkannya hanyalah red papper untuk melengkapi masakannya.

Changmin masuk kedapur untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayahnya.

"Appa!"

"Ne?"

"Aku lupa bilang, tadi Chansung menelpon." Kata Changmin.

"Hanya ingin tahu, apakah tidak ada temanmu yang menelpon yang namanya tidak dimulai dengan huruf C? aku sedikit sensitive mendengarnya." Yunho berujar seperti itu tanpa melihat anaknya. sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa cemberut karena ia tahu pasti ayahnya sedang kesal padanya.

Yunho melihat salah satu bumbu bernama aneh. "Marjoram? bumbu apa ini?" Celetuknya lalu kembali melakukan pencarian bumbu yang belum ditemukannya.

"Changsung mengadakan _pajama party_ malam ini, dan dia mengundangku. apakah aku boleh pergi?" Izin Changmin.

"Baiklah."

"Benar aku boleh pergi?"

"Tentu." Yunho kembali menjawab.

Changmin memperhatikan appanya yang sedang mencari sesuatu di rak bumbu.

"Appa! jangan terlalu kuat memegang raknya. rak itu sudah tua!" baru saja Changmin mengatakan itu, papan bagian atas rak tempat toples di letakkan patah dan menjatuhkan toples-topes itu hingga menghamburkan isinya.

"Shit! fucking damned! piss!" Umpat Yunho lantang.

"Hiks... hiks..." tanpa diduga Changmin langsung menangis saat mendengar suara makian appanya yang baginya terdengar menakutkan. ini pertama kali Yunho terlihat semarah itu.

"Maafkan appa." Yunho langsung memeluk Changmin, tapi suaranya masih terdengar menggeram karena kesal dengan raknya.

"Maafkan appa." Suara Yunho melembut saat Changmin masih terus sesegukan.

"Maaf, appa hanya..."

"hiks.. hiks.. Stres?" sambung Changmin diantara isakannya.

"Yeah, kau benar. maafkan appa." Yunho memeluk Changmin hingga putranya itu tenang.

**.**

**.**

Malamnya, Yunho sedang menonton acara tengah malam sendirian. Sedangkan Changmin sudah pergi kerumah Chansung. Yunho menonton tv berbekal sebungkus kripik kentang dan sebotol beer. Rumahnya benar-benar terasa sepi... sangat sepi. Dan saat inilah yang paling ia benci, dimana pikirannya akan kembali melayang ke sosok cantik sang istri.

"Bolehkah aku meminta beer mu?"

"Tentu." Yunho tak sadar mengucapkan hal itu dan menoleh ke sampingnya. ia kaget, disana duduk Youngwoong yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Youngwoong tampak cantik dalam dress tidurnya yang berwarna putih.

Youngwoong mengambil beer lalu menuangkannya di gelas yang Yunho pakai. "Sudah sering kubilang, jangan terlalu banyak minum beer, tidak baik untuk lambungmu." Ujar wanita itu dengan lembut.

air mata Yunho berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. istrinya terlihat makin cantik. "Oh babe, i miss you so much. ini benar-benar menyakitkan." Yunho menangis, ia ingin meraih yeoja itu kepelukannya, tapi Youngwoong sudah menghilang.

* * *

Jaejoong gelisah di tidurnya. ia sudah mencoba memejamkan mata dari sejam yang lalu, tapi mata sialannya itu sama sekali menolak untuk diajak berkerja sama, padahal ia sudah sangat kelelahan. salah satu penyebabnya mungkin karena ranjangnya yang kali ini terasa amat luas. ia tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri, setidaknya Siwon yang selalu menemaninya selama satu tahun belakangan ini, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. tapi sekarang ia harus kembali membiasakan diri untuk tidur sendirian. kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Heechul ada benarnya juga, ia sudah lelah menjalani hubungan yang tidak pernah awet.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya lalu keluar kamar. Dari pada dia berguling-guling tidak jelas, lebih baik ia mencari cemilan didapur. Jaejoong turun dari tangga lalu melewati ruang keluarga di mana Heechul sedang bercumbu dengan suaminya di sofa. Dengan posisi Heechul di atas dan suaminya di bawah. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu melewati mereka tanpa menyapa, bahkan sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil satu botol besar susu, lalu meminumnya. ia juga membuat roti selai kacang sebagai cemilannya. sambil duduk di meja makan ia menghabiskan cemilan malamnya.

"Aaah..nggh... pelanh-pe..lanh sayanggg~"

"Ueek." Jaejoong terburu-buru memuntahkan makanan yang masih dikunyahnya ke wastafel. Oke, ia kesal sekarang. tidakkah kedua orang itu sadar kalau ada orang lain di rumah itu.

"Ouh... harder baby!~ aahhh."

'Damn, shit, jerk... blablabla...' Umpat Jaejoong tanpa suara. Telinganya sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar desahan sialan itu. Inilah alasan Jaejoong jarang mau menginap di rumah hyungnya. karena sepasang suami istri itu selalu menganggap setiap hari adalah bulan madu bagi mereka. padahal pernikahan mereka sudah 3 tahun, tapi masih terus seperti pengantin baru saja.

Dari pada ia bertahan didapur dan mendengar desahan dua orang itu, lebih baik dia segera kembali ke kamar. dengan berbekal nampan stainless di tangannya, ia kembali melewati Living room dengan nampan yang dijadikannya penutup pemandangan sampingnya, dengan begitu ia tidak akan melihat kegiatan nista kedua hyungnya.

Dugh

"Aaaww... appo~" pekiknya saat kakinya menghantam kaki end table. kontan pekikan Jaejoong mengejutkan Heechul dan Hangeng yang sedang making out.

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Jaejoong sedikit terdengar miris karena kakinya yang benar-benar nyeri. Masih menggunakan nampan sebagai penghalang pandangannya, Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Loh? ada Jaejoong ya?" Tanya Hangeng saat melihat adik iparnya ada dirumah mereka.

"Hmm, sudah dari tadi pagi." Jawab Heechul sambil mencium leher hangeng yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang?" Tanya Hangeng lagi. Heechul menepuk pipi Hangeng dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan dia. tidak penting. lebih baik kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita." Heechul mengerling nakal. lalu mereka kembali berciuman dengan semangat. Apa kedua orang ini tidak tahu apa artinya ada kamar dirumah mereka?

.

Heechul tergopoh-gopoh membawa kantung-kantung belanjaannya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke rumahnya sambil menyeret belanjaannya.

"Ah Hyung sudah pulang." Sapa Jaejoong santai tanpa melihat heechul. ia sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca komik dan mengunyah snack.

Heechul yang melihatnya jadi geram sendiri. bagaimana tidak, rumah yang sudah susah payah ia bersihkan sebelum pergi berbelanja tadi, kini sudah kembali berantakan akibat ulah Jaejoong. bungkus snack berhamburan, begitu juga dengan komik dan kaset-kaset Ps.

"YAAH!" Bentak heechul keras.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk akibat snack yang ia telan bulat-bulat karena bentakan Heechul tadi. "Yak Hyung! kau ingin membuatku mati, huh?!"

"Ne... aku ingin kau mati. sudah tiga hari kau membuatku kesal karena kelakuanmu." Heechul merogoh apel dari kantung buah lalu melemparkannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yak hyung... aww appo" Ringis Jaejoong melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan apel Heechul  
"... HYUUUNG~"

Heechul menghentikan lemparannya. "MWO?!" bentak Heechul.

Jaejoong mengambil apel di lantai lalu menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memelas. Heechul pikir Jaejoong akan meminta maaf, tapi perkiraannya salah saat sesuatu membentur kepalanya.

"KIM JAEJOOOOOOOOONGG!" Teriak Heechul dahsyat. sedangkan pelaku pelemparan apel sudah lari terbirit-birit ke lantai atas.

.

.

Prak

Heechul meetakan kasar gelas diatas meja makan. cukup sudah, ia terlalu pusing dengan tingkah Jaejoong. 3 hari Jaejoong tinggal dirumahnya, 3 hari pula ia selalu marah-marah. mungkin satu minggu Jaejoong tinggal disana ia yakin wajahnya akan berkeriput seperti nenek-nenek karena selalu marah-marah. ia saja bingung, bagaimana bisa adiknya menjelma menjadi evil gila seperti itu.

Heechul menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk meredam amarahnya, dari pada mengomel tidak jelas, lebih baik ia segera memasak untuk makan siang.

Heechul mengenakan apronnya lalu mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya. dari pada bosan memasak sendirian, ia menghidupkan radio yang ada didapur agar bisa sedikit rileks. dengan bersenandung ia mulai mengolah semua bahan makanan.

"_Acara berikutnya, 'You and Your Emotion' bersama Dr. psikologi Bae Seulgi. Teman terbaik untuk berbagi cerita." _Suara si _announcer_ terdengar.

dan teaser program pun dimulai. "_Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi."_ Ujar Suara seorang wanita.

_"Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu_?" Kali ini terdengar suara Dr. Bae Seulgi.

_"Setiap kali kami bercinta, saat aku mendekati Orgasme ia pasti berhenti dan mengeluh lelah."_

_"Mungkin ia memang lelah saat itu."_

_"Aku pikir ayahku butuh istri baru."_ Kini suara berganti dengan suara anak kecil. Heechul menghentikan aktifitas mengupas kentangnya, lalu beralih membesarkan volume radio. kalau tidak salah, berita ini yang heboh belakangan ini.

_"Apa kau tidak suka dengan istrinya yang sekarang?" _

_"Itu masalahnya. dia tidak memiliki istri sekarang."_

Lalu suara kembali berganti dengan suara bass namja dewasa.

_ "aku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku. aku masih sangat mencintai istriku. aku terlalu terpengaruh pada sosoknya yang begitu mengagumkan. Dia bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. dan... aah, ini sulit untuk dijelaskan?"_

"_kenapa?" _Tanya Dokter Bae seulgi.

_"Karena semua itu lebih dari sekedar sebuah perasaan...ketika aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, aku merasa seperti...aah~ 'akhirnya aku menemukannya. dia lah wanita yang tepat untuk melabuhkan cintaku selamanya. it's almost like... magic"_

.

Tidak hanya Heechul yang sedang mendengar radio, tapi juga Jaejoong yang sedang mendengar radio di ponselnya yang tersambung dengan headset. sambil berbaring terlentang diranjang, ia menghayati suara di radio yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. apa lagi kalau bukan suara Mr. Sleepless.

"Karena semua itu lebih dari sekedar sebuah perasaan...ketika aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, aku merasa seperti...aah~ 'akhirnya aku menemukannya. dia lah orang yang tepat untuk melabuhkan cintaku selamanya. it's almost like... magic" desis Jaejoong menirukan kata-kata Namja di radio yang entah bagaimana sudah di hapalnya. hanya saja kata 'wanita' digantinya dengan kata 'orang'. entahlah, Jaejoong sangat suka kata-kata Mr. Sleepless di bagian itu. ia penasaran bagaimana bisa kita tahu bahwa seseorang jodoh kita di saat pertama kali bertemu. bukankah terlalu cepat menyimpulkannya? tapi bagaimana namja itu bisa yakin kalau wanita itu jodohnya. sebenarnya perasaan seperti apa itu?.

_"Kami akan kembali setelah comercial break berikut ini." _Suara announcer menutup teaser.

Kembali ke tempat heechul yang kini tengah menyeringai misterius. "Sepertinya akan menarik.. fufufu." Desisnya.

* * *

Mobil Yunho memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. ia baru saja pulang dari memantau salah satu rumah kliennya yang saat ini tengah ditahap pembangunan apakah sesuai dengan desainnya atau tidak. Yunho turun dari mobil dan bingung saat melihat seorang pengantar surat dengan kantung kain yang cukup besar di tangannya, tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah bersama Changmin.

"Appa! lihat, ini semua untukmu." Seru Changmin sambil menunjuk kantung kain besar yang dibawa pengantar surat.

Yunho mengambil salah satu amplop dan membacanya. Surat itu tertuju pada Mr. Sleepless dengan nama si pengirim dokter Bae Seulgi dari Station radio Seoul. dalam surat itu Dr. Bae seulgi menyampaikan bahwa semua surat itu berasal dari penggemar Mr. Sleepless yang dikirim ke stasiun radio.

"Jika kau kesulitan tidur, kau harus mencoba minum segelas susu sebelumnya." Ujar si pengantar surat sambil menyerahkan tanda terima untuk Yunho tanda tangani.

"Aku tidak suka susu." Jawab Yunho sambil menandatangani tanda terima.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan susu wanita, kau pasti suka dan tidurmu akan lebih nyenyak." Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan maksud bergurau.

"Maaf?"

Menyadari Yunho yang menatapnya tidak suka, membuat tukang pos itu berhenti tertawa. "Ehem... maaf."

"Atau coba kau suruh seorang wanita memijatmu dengan lembut sebelum tidur, karena kau tahu pijatan lembut sebelum tidur bisa membuatmu rileks dan—

BRAK

"Menegang..." Lirih si tukang pos di akhir kalimat, karena Yunho membanting pintu rumah didepan wajahnya.

"Oke mungkin kau tak suka dengan saranku." Tukang pos berbalik menuju ke arah truk surat. "By the way, TERIMAKASIH MR. SLEEPLESS!" Teriak tukang pos itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Dia Tukang pos termesum yang pernah minnie temui." Celetuk Changmin membuat Yunho menatap Changmin aneh.

.

Malamnya, Yunho berada di dapur sedang memasak makan malam. sedangkan Changmin duduk di meja makan sambil membaca surat yang mereka terima.

"Hanya ingin tahu, dari mana mereka mendapat alamat kita?"

"Mereka menelpon dan memintanya." Jawab Changmin, kemudian ia mulai membaca sebuah surat. "Dear Mr. Sleepless, Suaramu adalah suara yang paling indah yang pernah telingaku dengar..." Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu melempar surat itu ke tumpukan surat yang ditolak, lalu kembali membuka yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka mendapat nomor telpon kita?"

"Appa, kita menelpon radio kemarin." Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah semuanya masuk akal.

"Dear Mr. Sleepless, aku seorang _spinsters—_apa itu?" Changmin menatap Yunho.

"Itu bahasa inggris. artinya perawan tua."

"Ieuuh... aku tidak mau punya ibu seperti itu." Changmin kembali melempar surat ketumpukan yang ditolak yang sudah menggunung. lalu kembali membuka satu lagi.

"Dear, Mr. Sleepless. aku tersentuh mendengar ceritamu. aku harap kita bisa bertemu suatu hari nanti."

"Yeah mungkin suatu hari. atau mungkin tidak sama sekali." celetuk Yunho sambil mengaduk pasta di fry pan.

"Appa, tidak menganggap semua ini serius ya?" Tanya Changmin sedikit kecewa. karena sedari tadi appanya tidak menunjukan sikap tertarik.

"Dari pada seperti itu, apa lebih memilih bertemu dengan seseorang dengan cara biasa, lalu memliki perasaan untuknya dan kemudian mengajaknya minum atau—"

"—Dinner" sambung Changmin.

"Tidak. dinner tidak perlu di kencan pertama. karena biasanya pada saat di tengah makan malam bersama seseorang, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal telah mengajaknya makan malam. lebih baik kau mengajaknya minum dan berbincang ringan terlebih dahulu, nanti setelah kau menyukainya, kau bisa mengajaknya makan malam dan menunjukan padanya bahwa kau tertarik. tapi jika tidak, kau bisa pulang saja, kau tahu apa maksudku?" Changmin mengangguk. Yunho menuangkan pasta di dua piring, untuknya dan untuk Changmin, lalu mereka berdua mulai menikmati makan malam mereka.

.

"Appa."

"Hmm"

"Aku pikir ucapan pengantar surat tadi siang ada benarnya juga."

"Hapha?" Tanya Yunho disela kegiatannya menggosok gigi bersama sang anak.

"Appa perlu seseorang yang membuat appa rileks dimalam hari atau sekedar menyusui appa agar appa bisa tidur nyenyak."

**Bruusst**

Yunho yang sedang berkumur langsung menyemburkan air didalam mulutnya, karena terkejut dengan kata-kata sang anak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. dari mana kau belajar kata-kata itu?!" Histeris Yunho.

"Tukang pos tadi." Jawab Changmin polos.

"Jangan dengarkan ahjussi mesum itu, dan jangan lagi berkata seperti itu. Cepat gosok gigimu!"

"Tapi—

"Katakan saja lagi, maka appa akan membuang semua boneka ayam, pizza (?), Steak (?), ikan dan burgermu." Ancam Yunho.

"ANDWE!" Changmin langsung cepat-cepat menggosok giginya.

.

Yunho mengantar Changmin kekamarnya untuk tidur. Changmin memeluk boneka paha ayamnya yang besar, lalu Yunho menyelimuti anaknya.

"Appa."

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin appa mendapat istri baru."

"Kau benar-benar ingin appa mencari pengganti eommamu?"

"Eomma pasti akan mengerti. Dia juga pasti ingin appa bahagia."

Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin dengan sayang. "Cukup denganmu appa sudah bahagia."

Changmin menggeleng, "Kalau begitu kenapa selama 1 setengah tahun ini appa terlihat selalu bersedih?"

Yunho terdiam. kata-kata Changmin cukup membuatnya merasa tertampar. entah kenapa, yunho merasa pemikiran Changmin semakin dewasa semenjak ibunya meninggal. bahkan lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu eomma. eomma bilang padaku untuk selalu menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti kepada appa. eomma juga berpesan untuk membuat appa kembali tersenyum. kata eomma appa terlalu banyak menangis. dan eomma tidak suka itu. jadi eomma hanya ingin melihat appa bahagia sama sepertiku." Yunho hampir menangis dibuatnya. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Tidurlah." Yunho mencoba mengalihkan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan menyedihkan itu.

Yunho mencium kening anaknya. "Cium paha ayamku juga~" rengek Changmin menyodorkan boneka paha ayamnya. Yunho tersenyum lalu mencium boneka paha ayam milik Changmin.

"Burger, pizza, ikan dan steaknya juga."

"Kalau kau menyuruh appa mencium semua bonekamu, maka besok pagi kau akan menemukan boneka panggang sebagai menu sarapanmu." Changmin terkikik geli mendengar ancaman Yunho.

"Good night baby."

"Good night appa~"

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ditengah musim salju yang dingin. Sepertinya cuaca seperti ini membuat orang-orang enggan untuk keluar dari selimut hangat mereka. begitu juga dengan Yunho yang masih bergumul dengan selimutnya diranjangnya yang empuk. matanya masih sangat berat untuk membuka, karena semalam sesudah Yunho menidurkan Changmin, ia tidak langsung tidur, melainkan Yunho begadang seperti biasa. sejak istrinya meninggal Yunho memang mengalami gangguan tidur. waktu luangnya dimalam hari sering dihabiskannya untuk mengerjakan sketsanya hingga jam 4 pagi baru ia bisa memejamkan mata. Bahkan terkadang Yunho malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Changmin yang masih mengenakan piyamanya masuk ke kamar appa-nya sambil menenteng koran. Changmin cepat-cepat naik ke ranjang untuk membangunkan beruang hibernasi itu.

"Appa ireona!" Changmin menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yunho.

"Appa!" Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

Yunho menggeliyat lalu membuka matanya setengah. "Eungh.. wae minnie-ah?" Suara parau Yunho terdengar berat. "Apa kau lapar?" Changmin menggeleng.

"Apa kau sekolah hari ini?"

"Anio, aku masih libur."

"Lalu?"

"Coba appa lihat ini!" Changmin menyerahkan koran pada Yunho.

"Kau membangunkan appa hanya untuk membaca tentang perekonomian korea?"

"Bukan itu, tapi yang ini. coba baca yang ini." Changmin menunjuk suatu bagian di koran.

Denngan mata yang masih setengah terbuka Yunho membaca berita yang ditunjuk Changmin. "Mr. sleepless, si duda keren yang diburu oleh 2000 wanita dan uke sekorea selatan. wah~ ada foto kita juga minnie." setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho kembali menutup matanya. Changmin heran melihat ekspresi appanya yang tidak terkejut.

"MWO?" Baru saja dikira tidak terkejut, namun Yunho tiba-tiba bangun lalu kembali merebut koran dari tangan Changmin. selain judulnya, yang lebih membuat Yunho histeris adalah fotonya dan Changmin bersama tukang pengantar surat. Sepertinya foto itu diambil diam-diam kemarin saat ia tengah menerima surat didepan rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekik Yunho histeris.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan membuat appa lebih shock."

"Apa?"

"Ikuti minnie." Changmin menarik tangan Yunho menuju lantai bawah, lalu membuka pintu depan rumah mereka.

"KYAAAA MR. SLEEPLESS LET ME BE YOUR WIFE~" Teriak para yeoja.

"KYAAA MR. SLEEPLESS BE MY HUSBAND!" Teriak para uke tak mau kalah.

"MR. SLEEPLESS NEOMU HANDSOME~ KYAAA"

Teriakan memekakan telinga itulah yang menyambut indra pendengarannya saat ia melihat keadaan luar rumah mereka yang sudah dipenuhi kerumunan yeoja dan namja. bukan hanya dengan teriakan, tapi Yunho juga diserang dengan jepretan kamera yang ingin mengabadikan wajah tampan plus berantakan Yunho yang baru bangun tidur dan hanya mengenakan bokser dan kaos putih tipis.

Yunho buru-buru kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan mengunci pintu.

dengan wajah shock Yunho memandang wajah anaknya. "Changmin."

"Ne?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu. kita akan pindah rumah."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

Tepuk Bokong Changmin

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

Hoaah tanggapan dari readers sekalian noumu noumu noumu DAEBAK

JEONGMALL KHAMSAHEYO

tapi... emmm entah kenapa liat tanggapan chap satu aku jadi sedikit khawatir dengan chap 2 yg gak memuaskan.

jeongmall mianhe klo chap 2 ini gak memuaskan. #Bow

dan juga maaf kalo lama update~ susah cri waktu disela skripsi #Bowagain

kpan Yunjae ketemu? mungkin chap depan. dan gimana caranya? silahkan anda menebak... hehe.

.

**silahkan berikan kromentar anda. komentar anda penyemangat bagi saya. ^^**


	3. need mommy for christmas part 1

**-0-0- MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA -0-0-**

* * *

**Need Mom for christmas part - 1  
**

Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Pair:: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**WARNING! :: BL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK**

**.**

* * *

A/n :: Maaf untuk TYPOS-nya. Kebiasaan terjelek saya adalah menghilangkan Typos. Jika typos nya fatal banget kasih tahu saya ne~. Thanks

* * *

**Happy read  
**

Pintu belakang sebuah rumah terbuka perlahan. sepasang mata mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, untuk memantau keadaan halaman belakang. merasa halaman belakang aman, Yunho keluar diikuti Changmin dengan waspada.

"Yak! kenapa kau membawa boneka paha ayam itu?" Sergah Yunho dengan suara sedikit berbisik saat melihat Changmin memeluk erat boneka paha ayamnya yang besar. Changmin tampak imut dalam mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya hingga ia nampak bak ikan kembung. Topi rajut menghiasi kepalanya dan sarung tangan tebal yang kini ia pakai untuk menghalau udara winter yang dingin. selain itu di punggungnya terdapat tas ransel yang cukup besar yang isinya—You know what-lah

"Tadinya Minnie bingung harus membawa paha ayam atau steak, atau burger atau ikan, tapi akhirnya Minnie memutuskan membawa boneka paha ayam karena ini pemberian eomma."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bawa semuanya saja?"

"Benarkah? Minnie boleh bawa semuanya? oke, appa tunggu disini, Minnie ambil boneka Minie dulu, ne~"

Yunho langsung menarik leher jaket Changmin untuk menghentikan niat Changmin mengambil lebih banyak boneka lagi.

"Aiish, kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kajja!" Yunho menarik tangan Changmin untuk keluar dari halaman belakang.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin muncul di samping gang rumah mereka. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gang itu, Yunho mengintip keadaan di depan rumah mereka yang ternyata masih dikerumuni para yeoja dan namja. ahh~ rumahnya sudah seperti tempat berunjuk rasa.

"Howah, appa... bukankah ini keren? Appa menjadi idola mendadak sekarang."

"Kau pikir ini keren, huh? kau membuat kita tidak bisa tinggal dirumah lagi, apa kau pikir itu keren?" Geram Yunho. Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipi.

Yunho mengenakan topinya, dan membenahi topi rajut Changmin. Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin lalu menuntunnya berjalan ke a rah berlawanan dengan rumah mereka.

.

"Woah, Mr. Sleepless benar-benar daebak. secepat ini dia terkenal dikalangan wanita hanya karena radio? ck, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti jejak Mr. Sleepless, siapa tahu dengan begitu banyak wanita yang akan mengantri untuk jadi istriku." Gumam seorang namja yang berpakaian khas pengantar surat. Ia menatap kagum kerumunan didepan rumah Yunho yang rata-rata diisi oleh yeoja dan para uke itu.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menembus kerumunan ini?" Gumamnya bingung. pasalnya ada satu surat yang tertuju untuk Mr. Sleepless di tangannya. Tapi kalau mau mencoba menerobos, sudah di pastikan ia bakal terinjak-injak oleh kerumunan yeoja dan uke yang menggila itu.

ditengah pikirannya yang sedang mencari cara, tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua orang yang berjalan membelakanginya. Satu orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. Awalnya ia merasa biasa saja tanpa curiga, tapi saat anak kecil yang sedang digandeng orang dewasa disebelahnya sesekali menoleh kebelakang, alhasil mata tajamnya mengenali anak kecil itu.

'Lho, itu kan anaknya tuan 'kurang tidur'. Berarti yang disisinya ituuu...'

.

"HEI, TUAN KURANG TIDUUURRRR!" Yunho mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangnya. Merasa orang yang berteriak bukan memanggilnya, jadi dia tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh.

"HEY! MR. SLEEPLESS!"

"Appa! orang itu memanggilmu. Dia pak pos mesum itu" Yunho terpaksa menoleh, dan seketika matanya membulat saat melihat bukan hanya pak pos yang mengejarnya menggunakan motor tapi juga kerumunan yeoja dan uke kini tengah berteriak-teriak menggila sambil berlari ke arahnya dan Changmin.

"Gyaaaaa! larrriiii...!" Teriak Yunho. Ia mengambil alih boneka Changmin lalu menarik anaknya untuk segera berlari.

"Kyaaaa! Mr. Handsome. Jangan lari!" Teriak kerumunan itu sambil terus mengejar Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin berusaha secepat mungkin berlari menghindar dari kerumunan. Sekarang mereka terlihat bak idola yang dikejar-kejar fans. Sebenarnya dari tadi Changmin bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus lari, bukankah lebih baik meladeni mereka, bukankah itu yang dilakukan seorang idola?. well, berarti Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana ganasnya jika yeoja dan uke sudah mengidolakan seseorang.

"Hhh...appa..hh aigoo... aku hhh lelah apppaah." Rengek Changmin ngos-ngosan. Tapi Yunho tidak peduli dengan rengekkan Changmin, ia terus saja mengajak Changmin berlari, saat dilihatnya jalan raya sudah dekat didepan mereka.

"Hey, Tuan kurang tidur!" Panggil seseorang yang ternyata pak pos mesum yang menyebabkan mereka dikejar-kejar oleh para yeoja dan uke.

"Aiissh jinja, Kau mau apa lagi pabbo!" Bentak Yunho kesal, pada pak pos yang malah santai dengan motornya menyeimbangkan dengan kecepatan lari Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin meengantarkan surat padamu. Aku panggil, kau malah berlari." Ujar pak pos itu santai.

"Aiish... pergi sana, buang saja surat itu!" Ujar Yunho iritasi, karena pak pos itu terus saja mengikuti mereka. Tidak tahu kah si pak pos mesum itu kalau Yunho dan Changmin rasanya sudah setengah mati karena berlari.

"Mwo?! Andwe. Kau tahu, orang yang mengirimkan surat ini berharap kau membacanya."

"Pergi, kataku!" Bentak Yunho kesal.

Si pak pos terlihat komat-kamit karena menggerutu. "Hei Bocah ambil ini." Pak pos mesum itu menjulurkan satu tangannya yang memegang surat pada Changmin yang tengah berlari, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menstabilkan stir motor.

dengan berusaha tetap berlari Changmin bersusah payah meraih surat itu dengan satu tangan yang tidak di pegang Yunho.

"Selamat berlari ria ne~ anyoeng!" Pamit si pak pos langsung saja menggas motornya meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mengumpat kesal.

"Tukang pos sialaaannn, akan ku cincang kau jika bertemu lagi!" Geram Yunho.

Setibanya di jalan raya, Yunho langsung menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat, lalu ia dan Changmin segera masuk dan meninggalkan tempat itu, diiringi desahan kecewa dari para yeoja dan uke yang mengejarnya.

.

.

sementara itu di sebuah apartement

suara derit ranjang memenuhi kamar sepasang suami istri yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang yang sudah terlihat kacau balau. Bantal-bantal dan selimut sudah berceceran di lantai, sedangkan kasur sudah tidak terbungkus seprai lagi.

"Aww.. chunieeh pelan-pelanh." Kata si uke manis yang berstatus sebagai istri, saat merasakan kepalanya membentur-bentur kepala ranjang, akibat dorongan brutal di bagian bawahnya oleh namja yang berada di atasnya.

"Sebentar lagi suuiee hhh... ahh.. ahh" Bukannya memperlambat gerakannya, malah namja yang berada di atas Junsu sekarang tengah menaikkan kecepatan dorongannya, membuat Junsu kewalahan, dan terpaksa menggunakan tangannya berpegang di kepala ranjang agar tidak semakin membentur kepalanya.

beberapa saat kemudian Junsu mendengar suara geraman berasal dari bibir suaminya. ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi suatu tempat di dalam badannya, bersamaan dengan gerakan dorongan suaminya yang melambat, hingga berhenti sama sekali lalu tubuh suaminya ambruk di badannya.

"Hosh...hosh... kau benar-benar yang terbaik suu.." Yoochun memandangi wajah istrinya yang memerah sexy, lalu meraup bibir istrinya yang sudah tampak bengkak lalu melumatnya perlahan tanpa nafsu, hanya rasa cinta. Junsu tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Morning erection di tambah melihat posisi tidur sang istri yang menurutnya sangat sexy, membuat Yoochun tak tahan untuk tak menegang. Bahkan saat Junsu masih terlelap ia sudah mengerjai badan istrinya itu. Tapi Junsu sama sekali tidak marah pada suaminya. Karena bercinta dengan suaminya adalah salah satu kegiatan yang menyenangkan dalam pernikahan mereka. Pasangan mesum eoh.

**Ting Tong... Ting tooonggg**

Junsu mendorong dada suaminya agar melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mendengar suara bell rumah mereka.

"Chunnie, sepertinya ada tamu." Kata Junsu.

"Biarkan saja. Aku masih ingin bersamamu disini." Yoochun malah megeratkan pelukannya di tubuh polos sang istri.

"Andwe Chunnie, cepat buka pintunya. Tidak baik mengabaikan tamu." Junsu kembali mendorong suaminya.

"Ck, arraseo..." Decak Yoochun cemberut kemudian ia bangkit lalu memakai kembali piyamanya yang berserakkan di lantai.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Yoochun mencium bibir junsu singkat lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu sialan yang sudah merusak suasana paginya yang romantis.

"Yunho hyung." Yoochun kaget melihat tamunya yang ternyata Yunho.

Tampaknya keadaan Yunho kurang baik saat itu. Ia tampak berkeringat padahal cuaca sedang dingin, rambutnya tampak berantakkan, wajahnya di tekuk, dan auranya tampak tak bersahabat.

Tanpa menjawab sapaan Yoochun dan membalas tatapan keheranan iparnya itu, Yunho langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam apartement. Sedangkan di belakang Yunho ada Changmin yang nampak tertunduk.

"Eh, Yunho hyung? ada apa pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang? kenapa wajahmu tampak berantakan begitu?" Tanya Junsu yang ternyata sudah keluar kamar dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Tanyakan pada keponakan kesayanganmu itu." Suara Yunho terdengar ketus.

Junsu mengernyit bingung mendengar suara hyungnya yang tidak bersahabat. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Changmin yang sedari tadi tertunduk sambil meremas bonekanya. Kini Yoochun tengah memegang pundak Changmin yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Keponakanmu yang terlalu jenius itu sudah menelpon radio dan dengan lancang mengatakan kalau ayahnya membutuhkan istri baru. Karena hal itu kami tidak bisa pulang kerumah lagi, karena hal itu, rumahku dipenuhi yeoja dan uke yang jeritannya membuat kepalaku serasa mau pecah." Suara Yunho meninggi membuat Changmin semakin menunduk takut.

Sebenarnya Junsu masih bingung dengan masalah sebanarnya, tapi saat melihat keponakan tersayangnya tertunduk takut dengan badan gemetar. ia tertarik untuk membelanya.

"Kau memang membutuhkan istri baru. Tidak sadarkah dengan keaadaanmu yang menggenaskan ini? Changmin melakukan itu karena dia khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Anakmu sekecil ini peduli padamu hyung." Suara Junsu tak kalah meninggi.

"Kau sama saja dengan dia. Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah." Tukas Yunho. "Yoochun, tunjukan padaku dimana aku bisa tidur?" Pertanyaan Yunho beralih ke Yoochun yang kemudian bergerak mengantar Yunho ke kamar tamu, meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

Junsu segera menghampiri Changmin yang kini tengah terisak kecil. Sepertinya anak itu merasa bersalah karena membuat appanya susah.

"Minnie~" Junsu berlutut didepan Changmin. Changmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Imonya dengan mata sembab, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakkan.

Junsu bergerak menghapus air mata Changmin. "Uljima, Minnie tidak salah. Apa yang Minnie lakukan karena khawatir dengan appa, kan?" Changmin mengangguk. Junsu tersenyum lalu membawa Changmin untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Katakan pada imo, sebenarnya kenapa Minnie ingin sekali appa mendapat istri baru? bukankah appa sudah bilang cukup dengan Minnie saja, appa sudah bahagia?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sebentar lagi natal, Minnie Cuma ingin merayakan natal dengan keluarga lengkap seperti Hyunie.. hiks... hiks, Minnie juga ingin melihat appa tersenyum seperti dulu dan tidur nyenyak seperti dulu."

Junsu yang mendengar penuturan Changmin terenyuh. Ia sedih mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Anak sekecil ini sudah berpikir seperti itu.

Sementara itu, tidak hanya Junsu yang terenyuh mendengarnya, tapi juga Yunho yang berada di ruang tengah ikut sedih mendengarnya. kini dia hanya bersandar di balik dinding ruang tengah mendengar suara isakkan Changmin, sambil memandang langit-langit.

'Youngwoongie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

untuk sementara waktu Yunho dan Changmin tidak bisa kembali ke rumah karena alasan... yeah u know what lah. Jadi terpaksa Yunho memakai apartemen lama Yoochun untuk sementara waktu. Untuk tinggal di rumah Yoosu pun tak memungkinkan, karena Yunho tak ingin pikiran anaknya terkotori oleh pasangan hot itu. Yeah, walaupun Yunho seorang stright, dia juga tidak menentang hubungan sesama jenis. well, kalo sudah cinta, jenis kelamin pun tidak menjadi masalah.

Pagi itu Changmin sudah bangun terlalu pagi, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan saat itu ia sudah berdiri mematung didepan kulkas sambil memeluk boneka paha ayamnya. bukan, bukan karena ia kelaparan atau sedang mengagumi benda itu, tapi ia sedang memandangi kalender kecil yang tertempel di dinding di samping kulkas. Matanya menghitung tanggal hari ini sampai ke tanggal 25 hari natal, berarti tinggal 7 hari lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Changmin?"

Changmin menoleh dan mendapati appanya yang baru masuk ke dapur. Yunho tampak sudah rapi dengan jaz kerjanya, sepertinya ia akan pergi hari ini.

"Apa kau lapar?" Changmin mengangguk tanpa menjawab dengan suaranya.

"Duduklah, appa akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Changmin menuruti perkataan appanya, ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan kecil yang ada di dapur yang ukurannya bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari dapur dirumah mereka.

Yunho mulai menghangatkan air untuk membuatkan Changmin susu. Kemudian ia mengambil sekotak sereal dan menuangkannya di dua mangkuk beserta susu cair. selain itu Yunho juga memanggang roti untuk anaknya. yeah, Changmin memang tidak cukup dengan semangkuk sereal. setelah semuanya selesai, Yunho menyajikan semua makanan yang ia buat di meja makan dan memulai sarapan mereka.

Tidak seperti biasanya, sarapan kali ini terkesan hening dan kaku, Changmin yang biasanya cerewet di meja makan kini hanya fokus pada sarapannya.

Yunho tahu anaknya itu masih marah padanya.

"Maafkan appa, appa tidak berniat memarahimu kemarin. Apa hanya shock dengan kejadian kemarin." Yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ani, appa tidak salah. Minnie yang salah. Minnie seharusnya tidak lancang begitu." Kata Changmin tanpa melihat Yunho.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Changmin. Ia berjongkok di samping kursi anaknya.

"Coba lihat appa!"

Changmin terpaksa menghentikan makannya lalu memutar duduknya menghadap Yunho.

"Dengar, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?" Changmin mengangguk. "Kau juga mencintai appa?" Changmin kembali mengangguk.

"Apakah kita sempurna kalau bersama?" Changmin mengangguk lagi. "Lalu kenapa kita tidak hidup berdua saja untuk selamanya? kenapa kau masih membutuhkan orang lain diantara kita? bukankah kita saling melengkapi? bukankah kita saling mencintai?"

"Bukan aku yang membutuhkannya, tapi appa. Minnie tidak suka melihat appa selalu bersedih karena eomma, Minnie tidak suka appa mabuk saat merindukan eomma, dan Minnie tidak suka melihat appa terjaga sepanjang malam. Appa tidak bisa memasak, appa juga tampak lebih kurus sekarang. Appa yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus appa. Memang Minnie sudah cukup senang hanya hidup berdua dengan appa, tapi Minnie tidak akan selamanya berada di sisi appa, Minnie ingin sekolah dan menggapai cita-cita minnie, dan appa akan kesepian tanpa minnie."

Yunho heran sendiri mendengar penuturan Changmin, apa benar yang bicara dengannya ini adalah anak berumur 8 tahun. Kata-katanya bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh Yunho. Anaknya benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kau pikir yang terbaik untuk appa, appa akan menuruti permintaanmu, appa akan berusaha mencari seseorang. otteokhe?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lima jari. "Baiklah, lanjutkan makanmu." Yunho mengacak rambut anaknya dengan sayang, lalu kembali ketempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda.

.

.

"Hei buddy, apa yang membawamu kekantor hari ini? tidak seperti biasanya?" Sambut Donghae, rekan drafternya, saat ia baru tiba di ruangannya. Yunho memang jarang kekantor karena pekerjaannya cukup bisa diselesaikan di rumah. Apa lagi semenjak istrinya meninggal, ia tidak terlalu suka meninggalkan Changmin sendiriran di rumah.

"Aku harus meninjau proyek apartement kita itu. Oh ya, apakah Seunghyun sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho sambil duduk di kursinya lalu membuka salah satu karton yang ia bawa tadi yang berisi revisi desainnya.

"Kau merubahnya lagi?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Yunho mulai melakukan sesuatu di kartonnya.

"Hmm... masih ada yang harus kutambahkan, tapi aku sedikit lupa dibagian mana saja, draft autocadnya tertinggal dirumah, dan sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rumahku tengah dikepung sekumpulan singa ganas."

"Ha?" Bingung Donghae.

"Kau tahu kan soal radio itu? mereka mengetahui alamat rumahku dan terpaksa membuatku untuk sementara pindah dari sana."

"Mwo, yaah itu luar biasa."

"Luar biasa jidatmu." Cibir Yunho. Donghae cemberut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti saran anakku. Mungkin aku akan mulai berkencan dengan seseorang."

"Kalau begitu cobalah dengan Go Ahra, dia sepertinya menyukaimu. Dia juga wanita baik-baik dan kabarnya sangat menyukai anak-anak."

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah akanku coba." Kata Yunho lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya.

.

.

Malamnya Yunho mengikuti saran Donghae untuk menelpon wanita yang bernama Go Ahra itu. Sementara Changmin tengah menonton sesuatu di tv, ia keluar ke balkon yang ada di ruang tengah dan mulai menelpon Go Ahra.

_"__Yobseo, Go Ahra ssi? Aku Jung Yunho, Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengingatku atau tidak... aku—_

_"__..."_

Yunho menjauhkan ponsel dari telingannya saat teriakan kegirangan keluar dari mulut yeoja di sebrang telepon.

"_Oh, benarkah?... Emm... sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu minum disuatu tempat_?" Yunho kembali menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat wanita itu kembali berteriak.

"_Dinner? aah, dinner...mungkin juga menyenangkan_." Sebenarnya Yunho agak keberatan mengajak seseorang dinner di pertemuan pertama

"_Besok? apa tidak terlalu cepat?" _Yunho sedikit bingung saat yeoja itu yang malah menentukan waktu, bukannya dia mengajak, kenapa jadi kendalinya ada pada yeoja itu?

_"__Baiklah, besok... aah, kudengar itu tempat yang menyenangkan_." Kata Yunho lagi saat yeoja itu mengajukan tempat mereka makan malam besok.

_"__Oke, kita bertemu disana jam— _Setengah delapan?" Perempuan itu kembali mengajukan waktu pertemuan mereka, membuat Yunho makin aneh.

_"__Baiklah, kita bertemu disana, besok jam setengah delapan. ok i got it_."

"..."

"_Oke, me too_." Yunho menutup telponnya sambil bergeidik aneh. Apa keputusannya berkencan dengan yeoja itu benar?

"Appa, apa kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Entah sejak kapan Changmin sudah berada di belakangnya. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati anaknya berdiri di depan pintu balkon.

"Sekarang belum." Jawab Yunho.

"Berarti nanti appa akan mencintainya."

"Kita tidak tahu masa depan Minnie." Yunho kembali masuk ke apartementnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Tadi pagi appa bilang akan menuruti keinginanku jika itu memang untuk kebaikan appa, kan?" Changmin mengekor dibelakang Yunho.

"Hmm." Gumam Yunho yang kini tengah membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dari dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu sepertinya appa harus menunda kencan appa."

"Apa? kenapa?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Karena Minnie menyukai orang yang menulis surat ini." Changmin menyerahkan selembar surat yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya surat itu adalah surat yang diberikan pak pos dua hari yang lalu. Changmin menyimpannya di ranselnya dan hampir melupakannya.

Yunho mengambil surat yang disodorkannya lalu mulai membaca surat itu..

Dear Mr. Sleepless and Son

anyoeng

Namaku Kim Jaejoong.

umurku 25 tahun.

Aku memiliki semua yang perempuan miliki.

Aku cantik, imut dan bersuara bagus.

aku pandai memasak (Aku bisa memasak apapun yang kau inginkan)

Aku orang yang rajin

bisa membersihkan rumah

bisa mencuci dan lain-lain

tapi yang terutama adalah, aku bisa membuatmu tertidur lelap.

...

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Apa orang ini sedang mengirim surat lamaran untuk menjadi pembantu?"

Changmin mendesah pelan, "Itu masih ada lanjutannya appa."

Yunho kembali membaca surat itu...

_Kau tau Mr? aku terkesan dengan kata-katamu di radio? kau bilang, saat pertama kali kau bertemu istrimu, kau tahu bahwa dia adalah jodohmu. Perasaan yang kau sebut dengan 'Magic'_

_Aku penasaran, sangat penasaran, perasaan seperti apa sebenarnya itu? Kau tahu aku menjalani banyak cinta. Cinta di hidupku selalu datang silih berganti tanpa ada satupun yang bertahan lama. Mencari kekasih semudah ku bernafas, tapi mencari cinta sejati rasanya aku hampir setengah mati. Kurasa aku sudah lelah hidup sendiri. Aku ingin mengenal apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya._

_Bisakah kita bertemu? di Jeju sebelum natal tiba?_

_Aku ingin kau mengajarkan padaku seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan yang seperti 'magic' itu._

_aku ingin kau yang mengajariku._

_Aku akan menunggumu_

**Kim Jaejoong**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin menunggu reaksi sang appa yang malah terdiam selesai membaca surat yang lumayan konyol di awal dan sedikit menyentuh di akhir. seperti surat yang di tulis oleh dua orang yang memiliki perasaan berbeda.

"Appa akan memikirkannya nanti." Ujar Yunho kembali melipat surat itu.

Changmin mendesah kecewa. "Tapi aku suka dengannya."

"Kau belum melihat orangnya."

"Dia bisa memasak."

"Jadi kau menyukainya hanya karena dia bilang dia bisa memasak."

"Appa tahu apa yang aku butuhkan." Changmin berujar santai.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah lebih baik kau tidur. Ini sudah malam." Kata Yunho lalu meninggalkan dapur. Changmin mengembungkan pipinya lalu mengikuti langkah appanya. Sepertinya Changmin sudah tertarik dengan surat itu, dan bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan menyerah untuk merengek pada sang appa.

.

"Appa mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat appanya keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi, Juga dengan bau wangi yang menyengat hidungnya.

"Apa harus bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Yunho.

"Kencan?"

"Tidak. Hanya makan malam biasa." Jawab Yunho sambil memakai sepatunya.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Appa." Panggil Changmin lagi.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah saat liburan natal ini kita ke Jeju?"

"Jeju? kenapa harus kesana?"

"Orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tau Jeju itu sangat jauh." Yunho menatap anaknya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan aku-tidak-mau-kesana.

"Apakah appa tidak tahu dengan alat transportasi yang bernama pesawat?" Changmin malah bertanya dengan nada santai tanpa peduli dengan tatapan appanya.

Yunho menatap anaknya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. well, berdebat dengan anaknya bukanlah hal tepat yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kau serius?"

"Yeah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekaligus ingin berlibur di Jeju."

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti. Appa pergi dulu." Yunho mencium kening anaknya. "Jangan kemana-mana, Arra!" Changmin mengangguk, lalu Yunho segera pergi.

Changmin menghela nafas melihat pintu apartemen tertutup. Ia ditinggal Sendiri lagi. Sepertinya ia harus menelpon Kyu untuk menemaninya.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Yunho kencan di malam itu, Yunho jadi sering sekali keluar kencan dengan Go Ahra. Changmin sering kesal karena selalu ditinggal sendiri. Tapi ia yang tidak mau di abaikan begitu saja oleh appanya mencoba merayu sang appa untuk pergi ke Jeju. Setiap sedang bersama appanya pasti Changmin akan terus-terusan merengek pada appanya, hingga suatu hari kata-kata 'Setuju' dan 'Janji' itu keluar dari mulut sang appa, membuat Changmin melompat kegirangan.

Namun saat satu hari lagi waktu keberangkatan mereka ke Jeju, Changmin sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Ia mengabaikan appanya seharian, bahkan menolak untuk makan. Ia benar-benar terlihat cemberut hari itu. Bagaimana tidak, satu hari sebelumnya Yunho mengatakan bahwa Go Ahra akan ikut dalam liburan mereka ke Jeju.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau ahjumma itu ikut dalam liburan kita!" Changmin berteriak kencang di makan malam yang di hadiri yoosu malam itu.

"Changmin! ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Yunho saat tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak saat ia tengah membicarakan tentang Ahra pada Yoosu.

"Kalau appa ingin mengajaknya, pergi saja dengan ahjumma itu. aku tidak akan ikut!" Teriak Changmin pada akhirnya, ia turun dari kursi meja makan lalu masuk ke kamar di akhiri bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

"CHANGMIN!" Teriak Yunho memanggil Changmin, namun anaknya tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Biar aku yang melihatnya." Kata Junsu, berinisiatif menyusul keponakannya yang sepertinya sedang merajuk.

"Changminnie~ sayang, apa imo boleh masuk?" Junsu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Changmin sambil memanggil keponakannya itu. Saat tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam kamar Changmin, akhirnya Junsu mencoba membuka pintu kamar Changmin yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

Junsu masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin sedang menutup dirinya dengan selimut di ranjang. Ia juga melihat ada tas ransel dan tas tangan, sepertinya anak itu sudah benar-benar siap untuk pergi berlibur.

Junsu mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Changmin. "Katakan pada imo, sebenarnya kenapa Minnie seperti ini, hmm?" Tanya Junsu dengan lembut.

Perlahan Changmin menurunkan selimut yang menutup wajahnya. "Minnie tidak mau kalau ahjumma itu ikut bersama Minnie dan Appa."

"Wae? kenapa Minnie tidak mau kalau dia ikut?"

"Minnie tidak suka pada ahjumma itu. Dia seperti penyihir, matanya selalu memandang Minnie dengan sinis, tapi kalau ada appa, ahjumma itu pura-pura baik."

Kata Changmin sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Ahra sekitar 3 haru yang lalu. Changmin benar-benar tidak nyaman bersama Ahra.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junsu lagi sambil membelai kepala Changmin dengan lembut. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, nanti imo akan mengatakannya pada appamu. sekarang istirahatlah, minnie akan menempuh perjalanan jauh besok." Changmin mengangguk lagi. Junsu mencium kening Changmin lalu kembali menaikan selimut anak itu hingga ke dada.

"Good night." Ucap Junsu.

"Good night imo." Balas Changmin.

Junsu mematikan lampu kamar Changmin lalu segera keluar. Ia bertemu dengan Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan kamar Changmin.

"Kau dengarkan hyung? Changmin tidak suka dengan Ahra. Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu padanya." Kata Junsu sedikit sinis, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku.

'Aish, apa sih mau anak itu?' Gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

.

Hari ini Changmin sangat senang karena mereka jadi berangkat ke Jeju. Changmin juga senang karena si nenek sihir itu tidak jadi ikut. Tapi, kenapa sepajang perjalanan dari rumah ke bandara Changmin terlihat menekuk wajahnya. well, ahra memang tidak jadi ikut ke Jeju, tapi Ahra ternyata ikut mengantar sampai ke Bandara, membuat Changmin sebal karena di abaikan oleh appanya yang malah asik mengobrol dengan Ahra.

saat tiba waktu keberangkatan, Ahra akhirnya akan melepas kepergian dua orang itu. Ekspresi Ahra bak istri yang tidak rela di tinggal sendiri oleh sang suami. Membuat Changmin kesal melihatnya.

"Yun jaga kesehatanmu ne~ dan cepat pulang... aku menunggumu." Kata Ahra manja membuat Changmin mati-matian menahan mualnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ahra sedikit merendahkan badannya agar bisa sepantar dengan Changmin. "Hey, anak manis, Selamat menikmati liburanmu ne~"

"Aku tampan!" Ketus Changmin.

Ahra hanya tersenyum mendengar suara ketus Changmin. "Arraseo, tampan~" Ahra mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Kau merusak rambutku ahjumma." Gerutu Changmin sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Changmin!" Marah Yunho saat melihat anaknya bersikap tidak sopan kepada Ahra.

"Tidak apa yun, jangan memarahi dia. Sebaikanya kalian masuk, sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat." Kata Ahra mencoba mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu kami pergi, sampai ketemu nanti." Pamit Yunho lalu masuk ke gerbang keberangkatan bersama Changmin.

"Bocah setan sialan. Awas kau!" Gumam Ahra geram.

.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada Ahra noona?" Tanya Yunho saat ia dan Changmin sudah duduk di dalam pesawat.

"Noona? Ahjumma appa." Ralat Changmin.

"Dia tidak setua itu."

"Tapi dia terlihat tua, Seperti ahjumma-ahjumma." Jawab Changmin cuek.

Yunho hanya bisa mendesah saat Changmin selalu membantah kata-katanya. "Sudahlah, katakan kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya?"

"Minnie tidak menyukainya." Jawab Changmin Jujur, membuat Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia memilih tidak lagi bertanya pada anaknya. Kalau Changmin sudah tidak suka pada seseorang, maka sulit untuk merubahnya.

.

**My Sleepless Namja**

.

**In Jeju island**

"Hyung Jeball.~ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Mohon Jaejoong. Kini si namja cantik itu tampak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di belakang Heechul dengan berkantong-kantong belanjaan. Sedang si Hyung Cantik tampak cuek berjalan didepannya.

"Sebentar lagi Jae... masih ada yang harus Hyung cari." Jawaban Heechul terdengar santai. Kepalanya tampak menengok kesana kemari melihat toko yang berjejer rapi di salah satu mall terbesar di Jeju.

"Apa lagi? barang kita sudah sangat banyak hyung. Kalau begini terus, Gege bisa jatuh miskin dengan cepat." Gerutu Jaejoong. Ternyata segila apapun dirinya berbelanja, masih lebih gila Heechul dalam menghamburkan uang.

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Kau mau pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Pulang saja sana."

"Benarkah?!" Mata Jaejoong semakin berbinar.

"Eung, tapi besok kau harus mencari tempat tinggal baru, kau harus secepatnya keluar dari rumahku." Kata Heechul cuek lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seketika juga wajah Jaejoong berubah masam. Ia memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya meledek Heechul sambil mengikuti langkah Heechul kembali.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bukannya tidak mampu membeli Apartement sendiri. Bahkan dia bisa saja membeli condo jika ia mau. Terang saja, Ayah dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul adalah pemilik perusahaan software terbesar di Jepang Kim's Empire yang juga memiliki cabang di Seoul. Tapi permasalahanya, Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang suka hidup sendiri. Ia tipe orang yang tidak suka kesepian.

"Hyung ayolah, aku lelah... biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar. Sudah 3 jam kita berkeliling tanpa istirahat." Jaejoong kembali merengek sejadinya membuat Heechul gerah juga.

"Ya sudah. Tunggu aku di taman depan." Kata Heechul akhirnya."

"Lalu belanjaannya?"

"Kau mau menyuruhku membawanya?" Heechul melancarkan tatapan mengintimidasinya kepada Jaejoong, yang dibalas helaan nafas panjang oleh Jaejoong. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan hyungnya kali ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman.

.

.

"Kembalikan es krim kuuuuuuuu~"

sebuah rengekkan kencang itu menghentakkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, saat ini ia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan sedang menikmati keramaian taman di sore hari.

Ia menoleh kesumber suara dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi es krim di tangannya menjauhkan dari jangkauan seorang anak kecil yang sedang merengek.

"Tidak akan!"

"Ahjussi jelek! cepat kembalikan~" Rengek anak itu lagi.

"Mwo?! kau memanggilku ahjusii jelek?!" Namja yang tidak lain Yunho itu langsung memakan es krim di tangannya dengan raupan besar. kemudian ia menampakkan seringaian mengejeknya.

Sore itu Yunho dan Changmin baru tiba di Jeju, mereka menyewa kamar di sebuah resort mewah di Jeju bernama blue lagoon. Setelah beristirahat sebentar di hotel, Changmin merengek kelaparan. Akhirnya Yunho mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran, setelah makan Changmin malah menarik appanya bermain di taman tidak jauh dari hotel mereka. Dan saat ini Yunho tengah kesal dengan Changmin, tadi sewaktu di restoran anaknya itu sudah memesan dessert es krim porsi jumbo, dan sekarang Chnagmin malah kembali memakan es krim. Yunho tidak mau Changmin sakit hanya gara-gara es krim, tapi sayangnya Changmin terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti perintahnya.

Changmin yang melihat es krim yang tidak sempat di cicipinya sebagian besar sudah masuk ke dalam perut appanya, tidak terima. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca hingga tak butuh waktu lama tangisannya pun pecah. Tak tahukah Yunho, Changmin bersusah payah mengantri sendiri untuk mendapatkan es krim itu. Ia harus membohongi anak-anak yang lain yang juga sedang mengantri es krim demi maju ke antrian paling depan.

"Hei! Cepat kembalikan es krim anak itu." Interupsi seseorang membuat Yunho menoleh kepada orang yang menegurnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ck..ck.. aigoo kau tampan tapi sayang, kau preman pengecut yang beraninya sama anak kecil." Kata namja yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"M..mwo? preman?!" Kata Yunho tak habis pikir pada kata-kata yang diucapkan namja asing itu barusan. "YAK! nona jangan sembarangan bicara. aku bukan—

"AKU BUKAN NONA, PABBO!" Bentak Jaejoong."Apa es krim ini terlalu mahal untukmu hingga kau sampai merebutnya dari anak kecil?" Tambah Jaejoong mengintimidasi Yunho.

"Mwo?! kau salah pa—

"Ck... sepertinya kau memang tidak mampu membelinya." Jaejoong berdecak kemudian mengambil dompetnya ia mengeluarkan selembar won yang nilainya cukup besar dari sana. Ia meraih tangan Yunho lalu meletakkan uang itu di tangan namja bermata musang itu.

"Kau bisa membeli 10 es krim dengan uang ini. Lebih baik membeli dari pada merampasnya dari anak kecil." Ujar Jaejoong. Yunho shock mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang asing yang menurutnya gila itu. Sangking shocknya ia hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya karena bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Sedangkan Changmin yang sudah berhenti tangisnya cuma bisa bengong melihat tingkah dua orang didepannya tanpa membantu sang appa.

"Hei, bocah! kajja, ikut aku. aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang lebih enak dari yang tadi. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin yang mendengar kata 'es krim' dan 'Lebih enak' Langsung saja mengangguk. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"YAH! NONA IDIOT! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PREMAN! DAN LAGI.. MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA ANAK ITU!" Teriak Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ia meremas tangannya kesal. Bukan karena kata idiot yang disebut namja yang dikiranya preman itu. Tapi kata 'Nona' yang di sebut namja itu. Kenapa semua orang yang baru ditemuinya selalu memanggilnya nona? apa mereka tidak melihat dada ratanya membuktikan kalau dia itu namja? (dadamu montok jaemma~)

apa wajahnya yang.. yeah walaupun menjurus kecantik, tapi tetap saja garis muka tegasnya khas namja, Dan lagi pula ia tampan bukan Cantik. (itu katanya)

Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho tajam. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan nona!" Jaejoong berkata seperti itu sambil berjalan kembali menghampiri Yunho.

"Karena aku ini..."

Dugh

"NAMJA!" Teriak Jaejoong penuh penekanan setelah ia menendang tulang kering Yunho.

Yunho meringis kesakitan sambil mengumpat dan memaki tidak jelas. Bahkan para orang tua yang ada di taman itu segera menutup telinga anak mereka karena Yunho memaki dengan menyebut nama isi satu kebun binatang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong melenggang begitu saja sambil menarik Changmin yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

"Jja.. ini untukmu!" Jaejoong menyerahkan es krim yang baru dipesannya kepada Changmin yang sudah duduk manis di kedai es krim.

"Gomawo noona."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa kau juga menganggapku yeoja. Aku namja, jadi panggil aku Hyung."

"Ne hyung." Changmin nyengir lima jari kemudian langsung melahap es krimnya.

"Kenapa appamu meninggalkanmu ditaman itu sendirian? Kan berbahaya. Sekarang banyak preman aneh yang berkeliaran." kata Jaejoong sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Appa? appa tidak meninggalkan minnie sendirian kok. Yang hyung marahi tadi appa minnie."

brust

uhuk uhuk

"MWO?!" Shock Jaejoong. Ia terkejut hingga menyemburkan milkshake dimulutnya. "Maksudmu... preman pengecut tadi... appamu?!" Changmin mengangguk santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Karena hyung tidak tanya." Jawab Changmin lagi masih dengan santainya menyantap es krim. Tiba-tiba Changmin menengok ke arah pintu kedai es krim yang berada di belakang Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya hyung harus lari. Appa nampaknya sangat marah."

Jaejoong ikut menoleh ke arah yang di toleh Changmin, seketika matanya membulat saat melihat laki-laki yang betisnya ia tendang ada disana sambil menatapnya nyalang.

"Omo.. Hey bocah.. aku pergi dulu ne.." Buru Jaejoong lalu tegak dari duduknya.

"YA! MAU KEMANA KAU!" Bentak Yunho yang ternyata kini sudah ada didekat Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Jaejoong agar tidak lari.

"Omo jeongsohamnida, tadi aku memang salah. aku tidak tahu kalau kau appanya." Kata Jaejoong meminta maaf.

"Kau kira segampang itu?"

"Lepas." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Yunho di lengannya. Namun cengkraman Yunho begitu kuat membuatnya reflek menendang kembali betis Yunho yang menyebabkan sakit yang dua kali lipat dari tadi.

"Arrgh appo..." Yunho terlonjak-lonjak memegangi betisnya yang ngilu luar biasa. Kegaduhan yang mereka buat membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kedai itu.

"Omona... mianhe" Panik Jaejoong menggigit kukunya.

"Yak Kau—

bentakkan Yunho terhenti karena Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari keluar kedai kopi. Yunho meringis kesakitan sambil kembali mengumpat. sedangkan Changmin kembali memakan es krimnya dengan santai.

"Eeem enak."

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memonyong-monyongkan bibir kissablenya sambil mengerutu tidak jelas. Bagaimana tidak hyungnya yang cukup sadis itu membangunkanya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk menyuruhnya memasak untuk menyambut kedatangan Hangeng yang saat ini masih berada di luar kota dan akan kembali nanti siang. Pasalnya Hangeng berulang tahn hari itu, Jadi Heechul menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memasak agak banyak sekaligus membuat cake dan beberapa kue kering.

sebenarnya bukan memasak bukan masalah untuknya karena ia menyukai kegiatan itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah disini adalah Jaejoong masih sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau dia salah memasukan bumbu? kan bisa jadi masalah.

Jaejoong dengan apron putih motif bola-bola warna-warni, dengan mengikat poninya keatas dengan karet pelangi (?) sudah siap didepan counter dapur dengan sepatula di tangannya.

Didepannya tersedia berbagai bahan mentah yang akan di olahnya menjadi makanan lezat nantinya. Sedangkan Heechul sang hyung sedang asik mengikir kuku sambil menonton acara talk show pagi favoritenya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak memasak sendiri makanannya, ini kan hari ulang tahun suamimu." Gerutu Jaejoong dari dapur.

"Jangan banyak protes Jae, lakukanlah apa yang kusuruh. Aku harus mempercantik diriku untuk menyambut suamiku. Tidak mungkinkan aku menyambutnya dengan tubuh bau bumbu. I'ts not funny, you know." Kata Heechul santai dari ruang tengah.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedang berada di dapur sedang mencincang-cincang bumbu dengan kasar karena sangking kesalnya pada heechul.

beberapa saat berselang, saat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing bell rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Jaejoong dan Heechul sama-sama malas untuk membukakan, pintu hingga bell rumah berbunyi semakin intens.

"Jae, Kau tidak dengar itu suara apa?"

"Ha? Suara apa? aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Kata Jaejoong dari dapur, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan mengujiku Jae."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Tingkah hyungnya yang bossy memang menyebalkan. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan memberi pelajaran pada hyung cantiknya itu.

"Hyung, aku sedang mengadon kue, lagi pula aku sedang menjaga gorenganku. Nanti semuanya gosong."

"Lalu, apa kau mengharapkan aku yang membukakannya?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi, terpaksa ia mengalah kembali. "Ania." Ujar Jaejoong lemah. Kemudian ia mematikan kompor. tanpa melepas sarung tangan yang dipenuhi adonan kue di tangan kanannya, Jaejoong menuju pintu utama.

"Nuguseo?" Tanya Jaejoong lesu seraya membuka pintu. "Eoh, kau? Sedang apa kau disini bocah?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang ia temui di taman kemarin ada di depan rumahnya.

"Eh? Hyung tinggal disini?" Tanya anak itu ikut terkejut.

"Iya hyung tinggal disini. Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Kau tersesat?"

Anak itu menggeleng imut. "Anio. Aku mencari orang yang mengirim surat ini. Apa hyung tahu orangnya?" Anak itu menyerahkan benda di tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Eh. Ini alamat rumah ini." Kata Jaejoong saat melihat alamat pengirim yang tertulis di amplopnya adalah rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang. Kemudian ia membuka amplop dan membaca suratnya sesaat setelahnya matanya membulat sempurna dengan mulut ternganga karena shock.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Histeris Jaejoong. Pasalnya surat yang sangat konyol itu mengatas namakan dirinya. Padahal ia merasa tidak pernah mengirim surat seperti itu.

"KIMMMM HEEEECHUUUULLLL!" Pekiknya dahsyat saat tahu ulah siapa itu.

"Jeongsohamnida, kami hanya ingin—Yak NOE?!" Seru Yunho saat baru naik ke teras rumah bergaya retro itu dan menemukan orang yang membukakan pintu adalah namja yang menyebutnya preman dan dua kali menendang tulang keringnya.

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya kaget.

"Mati aku..." lirih Jaejoong takut-takut. Sedangkan Yunho menampakan seringaiannya seolah berkata.

'I got you babe.'

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.  
**

**.**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya yorobeun. Aku benar-benar menghargainya

untuk full yunjae momentnya di chap depan ne~ disini masih petualangan Homin

pertemuan Yunjae-nya gak menarik? basi? maaf buat anda sekalian kecewa. aku gak ada ide lain selain itu.

updatenya lama? hadeeh salahkan skripsi saya yang masih pending #stres tingkat empire state building.

kasih ide dong untuk yunjae momentnya, reader maunya gimana?

udah gitu aja deh... udah ngantuk banget #lirik jam

* * *

**.**

**silahkan review ne... review anda penyemangat saya**

**saranghae yorobeun**

**anyoeng! ^^**

**#Zzzzzz**

* * *

** Next update fic :: Pregnant!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**-0-0- MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA -0-0-**

* * *

**Need Mom for christmas part - 1  
**

Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Pair:: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**WARNING! :: BL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK**

**.**

* * *

A/n :: Maaf untuk TYPOS-nya. Kebiasaan terjelek saya adalah menghilangkan Typos. Jika typos nya fatal banget kasih tahu saya ne~. Thanks

* * *

**Happy read  
**

**(Selamat datang para reader baru)**

.

_Yunho menampakan seringaiannya seolah berkata._

_'I got you babe.'_

_._

**BRAK**

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong langsung dengan cepat menutup pintu rumah.

"HYA! Buka pintunya! YA!" Teriak Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah itu dengan kuat.

"Aish.. bagaimana ini.." Panik Jaejoong sambil mengigit kukunya panik. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu lagi dengan namja yang dikiranya preman itu. Haah... benar kata kalian, ternyata Jeju itu sempit.

"Ya! kenapa kau meneriakkan namaku tadi? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu?" Tanya Heechul yang baru menyusulnya keruang tamu.

Jaejoong menunjukan kertas yang ada di tangannya pada Heechul. "Apa kau yang melakukan ini?"Pertanyaan Jaejoong menuntut Jawaban, sedangkan di luar Yunho terus menggedor-gedor pintu rumah mereka.

Heechul yang menerima selembar surat dari Jaejoong hanya membacanya sekilas lalu menampakan senyum puasnya.

"Awas!" Heechul dengan sadisnya langsung mendorong Jaejoong yang menghalangi pintu rumah, lalu segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"YAK—

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja cantik lain.

"Mr Sleepless?!" Heechul mencoba memastikan dengan nada ramah.

"Ne?" Yunho bingung.

"Yunho, kan?" Heechul mencoba memastikan kembali.

"Ne."

"Ah ternyata kau sudah datang." Sambut Heechul ramah.

"Apa kau yang mengirimkan aku surat itu?" Kini berbalik Yunho yang memastikan. Heechul tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Silahkan Masuk."

.

**My Sleepless Namja**

Heechul mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih meneruskan pekerjaannya di dapur. Selain malas untuk bergabung, ia juga menghindar dari tatapan tajam namja asing itu.

"Jadi, benar anda yang mengirim surat itu?" Tanya Yunho kembali.

"Itu benar."

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar radio dan mendengar sekilas sesi curhatanmu, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa kata-katamu yang sederhana itu membuatku tertarik." Kata Heechul, membuat Yunho mengulum senyum.

"Itu hanya kesalahan anakku saja." Kata Yunho.

"Apa benar kau tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari?"

"Ya... aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk malam hari. Terlalu banyak yang berkecamuk di otakku saat malam." Jawab Yunho.

"Aah, begitukah." Heechul mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Sebenarnya ia tahu kenapa Yunho tidak bisa tidur saat malam, Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan isrtrinya yang telah meninggal.

"Kau datang ketempat ini, apakah berarti kau tertarik dengan surat itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya, anakku yang sangat tertarik dengan surat itu. Dia memaksaku datang kesini." Kata Yunho.

Sementara mereka tengah mengobrol, tak di sadari oleh Yunho anaknya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Changmin saat ini dengan tidak sopannya sudah nyelonong ke dapur dan memperhatikan namja cantik yang ditemuinya kemarin tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Hyung!" Tegur Changmin.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa ada disini bocah?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya imut. Jaejoong dari kemarin memanggilnya bocah, kan namanya Changmin bukan 'bocah'.

"Aku punya nama hyung. Namaku Jung Changmin!" Kata Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Apa aku bertanya?" Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Changmin semakin sebal.

"Hyung."

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda." Jaejoong tertawa lalu berjongkok didepan Changmin.

"Jung Changmin ya? hmm.. Changmin... Changmin... sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu." Kata Jaejoong mencoba mengingat, saat nama yang di rasanya tidak asing di telingannya itu.

"Omo! jangan bilang kalau kau anak yang meneLpon radio dan mengatakan ayahnya butuh istri baru dan membuat Korea selatan heboh?" Tanya Jaejoong histeris.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Omo... apa lagi ini, pertama Jaejoong sudah membuat laki-laki yang dikiranya preman itu marah, dan sekarang orang yang ia tendang betisnya dua kali itu adalah Mr. Sleepless yang ... ehem sedikit dikaguminya-lah

.

.

Sementara itu Yunho yang sedang mengobrol dengan Heechul merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal saat mata musangnya tak sengaja melirik cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis Heechul. Dahinya berkerut.

'_Bukankah itu cincin pernikahan? Berarti orang ini sudah menikah. Lalu kenapa dia mengirim surat itu padaku? apa orang ini berencana mencari suami kedua?'_ Batin Yunho bingung.

Yunho juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tanpa memperhatikan namja cantik didepannya yang sedang berbicara. Di dinding ruangan tempatnya sekarang terdapat beberapa foto pernikahan namja cantik didepannya dengan seorang pria tampan membuat Yunho makin bingung.

"Emm anu... apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ah, iya... aku sudah menikah 5 tahun lalu. Kenapa? apa kau risih dengan hubungan sesama namja?" Aura Heechul mulai tidak bersahabat membuat Yunho gelagapan.

"Eh.. aniyo, aku tidak masalah dengan hubungan seperti itu. Hanya saja... Kenapa kau mengirim surat itu padaku padahal kau.. ehem.. sudah bersuami." Kata Yunho pelan.

Heechul terdiam seolah memproses perkataan Yunho sesaat kemudian ia tersentak dan mencoba membantah pikiran salah Yunho tentang dirinya.

"Eh, kau salah paham. Surat itu bukan aku yang menulis tapi adikku." Kata Heechul sedikit berbohong.

"Aigo.. aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Heechul." Heechul menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Jung Yunho." Yunho menyambut tangan Heechul dan mereka bersalaman sesaat.

"Kalau bukan kau.. lalu siapa?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilnya." Kata Heechul, ia beranjak menuju dapur menyusul Jaejoong.

Di dapur, Jaejoong bersandar di meja dapur dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, raut wajahnya bertekuk nampak sangat kesal. Hyungnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Saat hyungnya muncul di dapur ia mulai melancarkan protesnya.

"Hyung bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tuntut Jaejoong meminta penjelasannya.

"Penjelasan?" Entah benar tak mengerti atau hanya pura-pura tak mengerti dengan maksud Jaejoong.

"Kau menulis kata-kata konyol di surat ini mengatas namakan aku dan mencuri tulisan di jurnalku?!" Marah Jaejoong. "Dan kau mengirimkannya pada Mr. Sleepless?!" Tambahnya semakin jengkel.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang di jurnalmu bahwa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya? kau mengaguminya, kan? aku hanya meluluskan keinginanmu di jurnal itu." Kata Heechul terdengar santai.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara begitu hyung. Apa lagi aku dan dia... arggh." Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Terjadi kesalah pahaman antara aku dengannya kemarin. Aku salah telah mengiranya preman yang sedang merebut es krim anak-anak, padahal itu anaknya sendiri. Dan aku sudah menendang tulang keringnya dua kali." Jaejoong bercerita tentang kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan itu. Kenapa ia bisa dengan soknya malah menganggap orang preman dan dengan beraninya menendang kaki orang itu? sungguh rasanya Jaejoong ingin berlari keluar rumah dan menceburkan diri di laut.

Heechul terkekeh, "Pahlawan sok tahu." cibirnya. Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau tinggal minta maaf saja padanya."

"Memangnya semudah itu."

"Mudah, kau tinggal keluar dari sini dan menghampirinya, lalu bilang maaf padanya." Jaejoong kembali mendengus, bukan itu masalahnya, tapi rasa malunya untuk berhadapan dengan namja itu masalahnya.

"Sudah, sekarang keluarlah, dia menunggumu."

.

Jaejoong keluar dari dapur berjalan dibelakang hyungnya menuju ruang tamu dimana Yunho dan Changmin—yang tadi sudah duluan ke ruang tamu—berada.

cepat duduk!" Heechul menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Mata Jaejoong dan Yunho berpapasan sebentar, namun Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong adikku."

"Oh, jadi namanya Kim Jaejoong?" Dimata Jaejoong Yunho terlihat menyeringai walaupun ekspresinya datar. Dari mata musangnya yang menatapnya tajam saja seperti berkata 'Mati kau'

"Oh ya, Jeju cukup lucu, ya. Memang ini bukan kali pertama aku datang ketempat ini, tapi baru kali ini aku mendapat sebuah pengalaman yang menggelikan." Yunho mulai bercerita kepada Heechul sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? pengalaman apa itu?"

"Kemarin aku di anggap preman oleh seseorang yang bersikap bak pahlawan kurang kerjaan hanya karena merebut es krim anakku. Bahkan pahlawan bodoh itu menendang betisku dua kali."

Jleb

sindiran Yunho menohok hati Jaejoong. Bayanganya tentang sosok Mr. Sleepless yang ia kagumi di radio adalah namja dewasa yang baik itu retak seketika.

"Aah, benarkah?" Heechul terkekeh mendengar cerita Yunho, padahal ia tahu jelas kalau Yunho sedang menyindir Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik di sampingnya memberikan deathglare kepada hyungnya yang tertawa sok asik.

"Sekarang memang banyak orang setengah gila seperti itu." Tambah Heechul setelah tawanya berakhir, mengundang umpatan dari adiknya yang tengah menyumpah serapahi hyungnya yang malah ikut memojokan dia.

"Iya, kau benar. Sepertinya orang itu ingin menjadi pahlawan, namun tak kesampaian. Kasihan sekali." Sambung Yunho, membuat Jaejoong ingin mencincang-cincang namja menyebalkan didepannya. Namun ia berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus kembali kedapur. Aku ingin melanjutkan masakanku. Kalian berdua mengobrolah agar saling mengenal." Pamit Heechul lalu pergi kedapur melanjutkan masakan Jaejoong yang tertunda.

Sekarang tinggalah Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin di ruang tamu. Jaejoong risih karena Jung dewasa itu terus menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Changmin sedang sibuk menghabiskan setoples kue kering Heechul yang tersedia di meja.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau adalah ayah dari anak itu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau asal marah-marah begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan orang lebih dulu."

"Makanya aku bilang maaf, kan?"

"Tapi betisku yang kau tendang masih sakit, kau tahu? Bahkan bengkak dan membiru."

"Makanya sekarang aku minta maaf, Ahjussi jelek!" Jaejoong mulai dongkol. Namja didepannya tahu tidak, sih dengan kata maaf?

"Apa kau bilang?!" Teriak Yunho kesal saat Jaejoong menyebutnya ahjussi jelek

Changmin menggeplak jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah konyol dua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Hyung! apa benar hyung yang mengirim surat itu?" Tiba-tiba Changmin bertanya.

"Itu—

"Changmin, kau tidak seriuskan meminta orang yang tidak jelas yeoja atau namja ini jadi ibumu?"

"YA! apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas aku ini namja."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dari bawah ke atas. Oke, bagaimana Yunho TIDAK menyangsikan kalau orang didepannya itu yeoja atau namja. Lihat saja penampilan Jaejoong yang saat itu mengenakan kaos v neck berwarna krem dengan celana setengah tiang berwarna coklat, poni Jaejoong diikatnya ke atas menggunakan karet pelangi hingga wajah putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat terlihat jelas. Mata doe eyesnya sekaligus bibir merahnya membuat namja itu terlihat imut dan cantik.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti namja."

"Ya! kau tidak lihat dadaku rata?!" Jaejoong menunjuk dada montoknya.

"Sebagian yeoja mempunyai dada rata."

"YA! AKU NAMJA!"

Yunho memasang pose berpikir, ia mengelus-elus dagunya sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong. "Minnie apa benar dia terlihat seperti itu?"

"Emm..." Changmin ikut memperhatikan Jaejoong. "Hyung cantik."

"Benarkan." Yunho setuju dengan ucapan anaknya. Sepertinya secara tak sadar Yunho sudah mengakui kecantikan Jaejoong. "Tapi dia memang tidak terlihat seperti yeoja, apalagi..." Yunho dengan santai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sesuatu yang mengembung di balik celana Jaejoong.

"Gyaa! apa yang kau tunjuk?!" Histeris Jaejoong.

"Dia bukan yeoja, tapi juga tidak terlihat seperti namja, lalu apa?"

Masih dengan santainya Yunho berpikir seperti itu, tanpa peduli dengan mata Jaejoong yang rasanya mau keluar karena sedari tadi selalu mendelik.

"Alien." Celetuk Changmin. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin mengucapkan 'waria'.

"GYAAAAAAAA! PERGI KALIAAANNNNN!" Teriakan Jaejoong membahanaa. Wajahnya memerah karena jengkel, dongkol, sebal, kesal, marah dst.

Heechul yang berada di dapur sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, tapi ia malah memilih mengabaikannya tidak berniat membela adiknya. Tapi teriakan Jaejoong justru mengaggetkan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki rumah itu.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara seseorang terdengar menginterupsi teriakan merana Jaejoong dan seringaian Yunho, saat Hangeng tiba-tiba muncul disana.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jaejoong menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ritual itu diulangnya berkali-kali saat ingin menetralisir amarahnya. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang di panggilnya 'Ahjussi jelek', membuat hatinya panas dan ingin menjambak rambut laki-laki menyebalkan yang sudah mengejeknya itu

Saat ini Jaejoong, Heechul, hangeng dan di tambah dua tamu mereka tengah duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati makan siang hari itu. Awalnya Yunho sudah menolak, namun Heechul di tambah Hangeng plus pupy eyes Changmin, membuatnya mengalah hingga akhirnya sedikit tidak enak hati ikut makan siang di rumah itu.

Hangeng dan Heechul memperhatikan adu mata yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan mata dipaksakan tajam, sedangkan Yunho dengan tatapan mata biasa namun intens memandang Jaejoong dilengkapi seriangaian mengejeknya. Sementara apa yang dilakukan Changmin?. Changmin saat ini tengah sibuk memandangi makanan yang

memenuhi meja makan, memilih makanan mana yang akan terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Melihat suasana yang sedikit panas namun menggelikan, membuat Hangeng segera mengeluarkan suara.

"Ehem. Maaf, ini meja makan, bukan ajang untuk perang mata." Tegur Hangen.

Yunho mengalihkan matanya dari Jaejoong lalu tersenyum kikuk pada Hangeng.

"Jadi, Jung Yunho-ssi, apa benar kau yang membuat para yeoja dan uke sekorea selatan heboh karena acara di radio itu?" Tanya Hangeng kemudian. Disambut tawa kecil oleh Yunho.

"Ania, itu semua karena anakku."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya mencari istri dengan cara itu, semuanya berdatangan dan kau bebas memilih sesuai keinginanmu." Hangeng tertawa, di hadiahi injakan kaki oleh Heechul di tambah deathglare setannya.

Hangeng yang melihat wajah seram istrinya kelabakan, ia berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara dan cepat mengganti topik.

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuan anda datang kesini?"

"Dia ingin melamar uri Jaejoongie." Sela Heechul.

"Mwo?!" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya anakku yang meminta untuk bertemu dengannya setelah ia membaca surat itu. Dia menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Heechul beralih menatap Changmin yang sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" Tanya Heechul pada Changmin dengan senyum lembut.

"Karena tertulis di surat, Jaejoong hyung bisa memasak."

Hening

semua terdiam atau lebih tepatnya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Changmin, kecuali Yunho. Menyukai seseorang hanya karena di surat tertulis Jaejoong bisa memasak? lalu bagaimana kalau semua orang yang mengirim surat untuk Yunho menulis kalau mereka bisa memasak, apa Changmin juga akan menyukai semuanya?

Cepat sadar dari sweatdropnya, Heechul kembali bertanya. "Sekarangkan sudah ketemu, lalu Hyungnya mau Changmin apakan?"

"Dibawa pulang dan di jadikan istri untuk appa." Jawab Changmin polos.

"MWO?/ANDWAE?! Teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan dan nampak histeris.

"Ahjumma, apa boleh Minnie tambah?" Celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba, dengan manis sambil menyodorkan piringnya yang sudah kosong pada Heechul.

Lagi-lagi semua orang di ruangan itu di buat sweatdrop oleh Changmin termasuk appanya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin sudah minta tambah makanan, padahal orang-orang dewasa sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

.

"Hyung kumohon, berhentilah bersikap seenaknya seperti ini." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang didepan Heechul yang kini tengah mengupas buah untuk suaminya. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di teras belakang rumah yang menghadap ke lepas pantai. Acara makan siang sudah selesai. Yunho sudah pulang sambil menyeret anaknya yang belum ingin pulang dengan paksa, satu jam yang lalu.

"Hyung sudah dengan lancangnya menulis surat konyol mengatas namakan aku, dan mengirimkannya pada mereka tanpa seizinku." Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Jaejoong kita sudah membahas ini tadi. Aku hanya meluluskan keinginanmu saja. Lagi pula Yunho adalah lelaki yang terlihat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kurasa kalian cocok."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya, kau membuatku malu." Heechul meletakan pisau ke piring buah. Kali ini Jaejoong mendapat penuh perhatiannya. Sedangkan Hangeng sibuk mencomot apelnya tanpa mau ikut campur perdebatan itu dulu.

"Lalu dengan cara apa lagi? Apa kau bisa memberitahuku cara yang terbaik?" Jaejoong diam tak menjawab, Dan kemudian Heechul melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, aku bosan melihat sifat munafikmu beberapa hari ini, kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, kau bilang kau dengan gampang melupakan Siwon. Tapi tiap malam aku selalu mendengar tangisanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong membuang pandangannya. "Mungkin yang hyung dengar itu suara hantu." Malah itu alasan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Alasan yang hampir membuat Hangeng tertawa.

Heechul mengabaikan alasan Jaejoong. "Dan lagi, aku pikir Yunho itu sudah dewasa, ia cukup berpengalaman. Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba dengannya, mungkin ia bisa mengajarkan banyak hal tentang cinta."

"Aku tidak perlu belajar tentang cinta."

"Iya kau benar. Kau adalah masternya. Tapi coba kau lihat kembali ke masa lalu beberapa banyak yeoja dan namja yang kau pacari dan hanya berlangsung singkat. Coba kau pikirkan lagi apa yang menyebabkan hubunganmu dengan Siwon kandas, tak sepenuhnya kesalahan berasal dari dia. Coba lihat dirimu, betapa egois dan kekanakannya dirimu, kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri saja."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong malah emosi mendengarnya. "Hyung tidak usah berbelit-belit, bilang saja kalau kau keberatan aku tinggal disini, dan menginginkan aku cepat keluar dari rumah ini, iya kan? jangan malah sok tahu tentang perasaanku, hyung tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah lalu mengambil kunci mobil berniat pergi dari sana. Ia tidak tahan lagi berada di rumah berisi kakak kandung yang sudah seperti kakak tiri cinderela. Kelakuan seenaknya sang hyung membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang.

Heechul menghela nafas berat, ia melihat suaminya menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya chulie." Hangeng ikut masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Heechul sendirian di teras.

Sebenarnya Heechul bukannya tidak senang Jaejoong tinggal bersama mereka. Dia hanya sedikiiiiiiiit tidak senang saja, itu karena Jaejoong membuatnya tidak bisa bermesraan dengan suaminya. Alasan kekanakan memang.

.

.

Jaejoong membawa mobilnya berputar-putar Jeju tanpa tujuan. Dia bingung mau pergi kemana, karena di Jeju Jaejoong tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat. Karena Jaejoong sebenarnya belum lama juga tinggal di Jeju. Ingin kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal di sana bersama sang appa, tapi ia tak mau disuruh memimpin perusahaan. Ingin pergi ke Seoul, tapi ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana kabar teman-temannya disana.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai kopi, kebetulan hari itu hujan turun rintik-rintik, jadi ia rasa tepat untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Jaejoong masuk ke kedai kopi lalu memesan kopinya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela sehingga ia bisa menikmati kopi sambil melihat pemandangan luar.

Dengan secangkir americano hangat ditangannya, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar. Awan hitam bergulung di langit menyebabkan sore hari sedikit menggelap. Biasanya jika sudah semendung ini, hujan akan turun dengan deras sebentar lagi. Mungkin saja bisa jadi badai.

diseberang jalan kedai kopi bisa Jaejoong lihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berteduh didepan sebuah toko. sepertinya laki-laki itu lupa membawa payung dan terjebak disana. Selang beberapa saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan toko, keluar seorang laki-laki lain dari mobil membawa payung. Laki-laki itu menyerahkan payung pada laki-laki yang berteduh, lalu melepaskan jaz-nya dan memakaikannya pada namja yang terlihat seperti ukenya. Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit. Ia merutuki pulau Jeju yang terasa sangat sempit. Laki-laki yang terlihat sedang merangkul laki-laki lain dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil itu tidak lain adalah Siwon. Hati Jaejoong lebih teremas saat raut wajah Siwon tampak sumringah saat mengecup pipi laki-lakinya sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari sana.

Apa Siwon sudah secepat itu melupakannya?

Jaejoong merasa tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Mungkin ia harus istirahat. Dari pada pulang ke rumah dan bertemu hyungnya, Jaejoong merasa lebih baik menyewa hotel untuk menghabiskan malamnya. Walaupun ia benci tidur sendiri, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada pulang kerumah dan membiarkan hyungnya merusak moodnya yang memang sudah hancur seharian ini. Sepertinya menginap di penginapan ressort adalah yang terbaik.

.

Changmin dan Yunho ingin istirahat lebih awal malam ini. Tadi setelah pulang dari rumah Kim Jaejoong, Yunho mengajak anaknya jalan-jalan lalu di akhiri dengan bermain di pantai sepuasnya. Dan malamnya Yunho dan Changmin tampak kelelahan.

Changmin yang sudah lengkap dengan piyama hamtaronya kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotel sambil memeluk boneka paha ayamnya. Wajahnya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk. Sambil bersandar di bonekanya, Changmin memperhatikan appanya yang sedang menyeduh segelas susu untuknya di dapur kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan—mengingat saat ini Yunho menyewa kamar vvip di resort itu—

"Appa!" Panggil Changmin dengan suara lemahnya akibat mengantuk.

"Hmm?"

"Jadi menurut appa, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

"Jaejoong hyung?" Yunho terdengar memastikan.

"Kim Jaejoong. Masa appa lupa."

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Yunho balik, Kini ia tengah mengaduk susu.

"Minnie ingin dia."

"Maksudmu?" Yunho berjalan menghampiri anaknya setelah susu yang ia buat sudah jadi. Ia menyodorkan segelas susu itu pada Changmin lalu duduk single sofa di samping sofa panjang yang di duduki Changmin.

"Minnie memilih dia jadi istri appa."

Yunho tertawa. "Jangan bercanda. Cepat habiskan susumu."

Changmin meminum susunya sampai habis tak bersisa. Menyisakan busa susu di sekitar bibirnya, ia menghilangkannya dengan menjilati bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda appa." Kata Changmin seraya meletakan gelas susunya yang telah kosong di atas meja didepannya.

"Dia namja."

"Junsu imo juga punya suami seorang namja."

"Apa kau tak malu punya ibu seorang namja?"

"Orang tua Kyuhyun, Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumaa sama-sama namja. orang tua seungri Seunghyun ahjussi dan Jiyong ahjumma juga. Dan banyak lagi teman minnie yang memiliki orang tua sesama namja. Jadi kenapa harus malu? lagi pula Jaejoong hyung cantik."

"Kau benar, dia memang cantik. Tapi sepertinya appa tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Appa bisa belajar untuk menyukainya nanti." Yunho terkejut, kenapa anaknya semakin pintar bicara.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bilang begitu?"

"Yoochun ahjussi."

'_Sepertinya aku harus membatasi pergaulan anakku dengan si jidat lebar itu. Ia mulai menurunkan bibit casanovanya pada Changmin. Awas saja nanti'_ Batin Yunho menggerutu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin lagi masih penasaran apakah appanya mau mendekati Jaejoong.

"Begitu banyak yeoja di luar sana yang cantik dan bisa memasak, kenapa malah kau menyuruh appa memilih namja?"

"Entahlah, Minnie menyukainya begitu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ahra noona."

"Ahra ahjumma? tidak, Minnie tidak menyukainya. Minnie tidak akan setuju jika appa dengannya."

"Appa rasa dia juga bisa memasak."

"Kalau bisa memasak kenapa spagheti saja ia gagal membuatnya?" Ucapan Changmin mengingatkan Yunho pada kejadian kegagalan ahra memasak spaghetti untuk Changmin. Rasa makanan yang dibuat perempuan itu benar-benar aneh. Entah bagaimana cara perempuan membuatnya hingga rasanya abstrak begitu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan setuju jika appa menikah dengan perempuan itu." Tolak Changmin sekali lagi. Ia menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai perempuan itu.

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Arraseo. Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

"Tapi appa belum menjawab tentang Jaejoong hyung."

"Kita bahas itu nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Appa lelah dan pasti kau juga."

Changmin menuruti Yunho masuk ke kamar ia juga lelah dan mengantuk.

Di kamar ranjang Yunho dan Changmin terpisah. Changmin di singlebed-nya dan Yunho di springbednya. Changmin ingin segera naik ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri di sana, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau tidur dengan appa?"

"Badanku akan remuk tertindih badan appa nanti."

"Tidak akan."

Changmin menurut dan segera menidurkan diri di ranjang milik appanya yang lebih besar. Yunho membenahi selimut mereka agar menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Changmin.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak tidur berdua?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Appa merindukanya."

"Aku juga." Balas Changmin. Yunho tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Changmin. Memang benar, semenjak istrinya meninggal Yunho tak pernah berdekatan sedekat ini dengan anaknya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dukanya.

"Appa."

"Hn?"

"Surga itu seperti apa?"

"Kalau begitu appa mati dulu untuk melihat surga seperti apa."

"Appaaa~ Minnie serius."

"Tentu saja yang namanya surga itu indah."

"Apa eomma ada di tempat itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku merindukannya."

Yunho terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir topik yang bagus untuk mencairkan susana yang mulai sedih ini.

"Kau tahu, aku bermimpi tentang ibumu. Kami jalan-jalan sambil bercerita... tentangmu. Ia menanyakan kabarmu dan aku menceritakan semua tentangmum padanya. Ia tampak bahagia mendegarmu tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan jenius."

"Kalau appa memimpikan eomma lagi, katakan padanya Minnie sangat merindukannya dan mencintainya sampai kapanpun."

"Tentu saja appa akan menyampaikannya."

Changmin tersenyum, ia mulai memejamkan matanya yang sudah teras memberat. "Good night appa."

"Good night baby." Balas Yunho lalu mengecup kening anaknya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu setengah tahun ia tertidur lebih awal. Entah karena nyaman dengan keadaan yang teramat dekat dengan anak semata wayangnya, atau ada perasaan tenang karena suatu hal yang lain, entahlah. Tapi yang jelas untuk malam ini Yunho bisa tertidur lebih awal.

.

**0-0-0 MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA 0-0-0**

Paginya setelah sarapan di restaurant hotel, Changmin menunggu dengan bosan appanya yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman lama yang tak sengaja bertemu di lobi saat mereka akan kembali ke kamar. Jadilah sekarang Yunho sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya dan mengabaikan Changmin.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru lobi, ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur diri. Namun dugaanya salah saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Namja yang dilihat Changmin saat itu mengenakan t-shirt putih v neck yang di padukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tidak terkancing dan lengannya di gulung sampai siku, di telinganya tersemat headseat. Namja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa pada appanya Changmin pergi begitu saja mengejar namja yang ia rasa dikenalnya itu.

"Hyung!" Panggil Changmin pada orang yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Jaejoong, Namun orang yang di panggilnya tak menoleh sama sekali. Mungkin merasa bukan dia yang di panggil, atau malah tidak terdengar karena saat ini ia tengah mendengar musik.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika ia lihat mobilnya telah diparkirkan di depan beranda hotel oleh petugas. Dan tanpa pikir panjang juga Changmin ikut masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi belakang. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada orang lain didalam mobilnya, karena saat ini ia tengah bersiul kecil mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya melalui headset.

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area resort. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk di stir mobil mengikuti irama. Sesekali siulan berganti dengan senandung. Dilihat dari tingkah pagi ini sepertinya suasana hati Jaejoong telah kembali membaik.

"Hyung!

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

**Ckiiiiiitttttt**

**Dugh**

"Aduduh..." Ringis Jaejoong saat jidatnya terbentur stir mobil karena menginjak rem mendadak.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Yak! kenapa kau ada disini?" Teriak Jaejoong histeris karena bocah itu muncul tiba-tiba di mobilnya.

Changmin berpindah ke kursi depan. "Tadi saat di hotel aku memanggilmu, tapi hyung tidak mendegarnya."

"Cepat keluar sana."

"Hyung tega menurunkan aku di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

"Aissh.. jinja. Mana appamu?"

"Dihotel."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali kesana." Jaejoong bersiap untuk kembali melajukan mobil dan berputar arah, namun Changmin malah menolak.

"Hyung apa tidak boleh hari ini aku ingin jalan denganmu?"

"Aku sibuk bocah."

"Namaku Jung Changmin, hyung."

"Terserah."

"Ayolah hyung, izinkan aku ikut denganmu hari ini. Aku ingin tahu lebih dekat calon istri appa."

"Siapa yang mau menikah dengan appamu?"

"Appa-ku tampan loh hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Banyak orang yang tergila-gila dengan appaku."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada sih. Hanya penasaran kenapa hyung tidak menyukainya."

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan duduk manis disana. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke hotel." Ancam Jaejoong.

"Ya hyung aku kan ingin ikut hyung."

"Ani. Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar polisi karena di sangka telah menculik anak orang."

"Arraseo." Rengut Changmin sebal.

Jaejoong memutar arah mobil untuk kembali ke hotel mengantar Changmin. Aigoo... pemikiran Jaejoong tentang pulau Jeju yang sempit sepertinya memang benar adanya. Kenapa ia gampang sekali bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus mencoba mengelilingi pulau Jeju dan mengukur apa benar Jeju sesempit itu. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran konyol Jaejoong.

.

"Turunlah." Kata Jaejoong setelah mereka tiba didepan beranda hotel.

"Hyung tidak mengantarku? bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? aku tidak tahu bagaiamana caranya naik lift." Changmin mengajukan beberapa alasannya yang membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan mengalah dengan bocah kecil yang merepotkan itu. Terpaksa ia mengantar Changmin sampai ke kamar tempatnya menginap dengan sang appa. Kamarnya terletak di lantai 16 dengan nomor kamar 308.

Namun saat mereka tiba di depan kamar nomor 308, ternyata Yunho tidak ada disana. Tidak sadarkah mereka Yunho sedang panik mencari keberadaan Changmin?

"Aku sudah mengantarmu sampai disini. Jadi kau tunggu sendiri saja. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Jaejoong lalu berbalik meninggalkan Changmin.

"Hyung, aku takut di sini sendirian." Rengek Changmin. Ia tidak mengada-ada Ia benar-benar takut. Koridor hotel itu tampak lengang.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim di bawah, dan kita akan menunggu disana sampai appamu datang."

Changmin menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

.

Sebenarnya ia tidak membenci anak-anak. Jaejoong cukup menyukai anak kecil, bahkan ia berharap nanti bisa mempunyai banyak anak—Walaupun disini orientas seksualnya tak memungkinkan bisa memiliki anak—Tapi sekarang appa dari anak yang sedang menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap didepanya adalah orang yang menghinanya kemarin. Melihat Changmin membuatnya mengingat ayah si anak yang sempat membuatnya kesal kemarin.

"Hey, bocah! makannya pelan-pelan. Tidak ada yang akan merebut es krimmu." Tegur Jaejoong saat Changmin memakan es krimnya seperti sedang di kejar-kejar setan. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di restaurant hotel. Changmin menikmati semangkuk besar clotted ice cream-nya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memandangi dengan takjub nafsu makan bocah didepannya.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa waktu itu kau menelpon radio dan mengatakan bahwa appa-mu butuh istri baru?" Jaejoong bertanya tentang hal yang cukup membuatnya penasaran selama ini.

"Karena appa selalu bersedih semenjak eomma meninggal, appa juga jarang bisa tidur saat malam hari, aku menghawatirkan appa, dan appa menghawatirkan aku, padahal keadaan appa jauh lebih buruk. Aku hanya berpikir kalau appa benar-benar membutuhkan istri baru, mungkin dia bisa sedikit lebih bahagiaa. Walaupun aku tahu tak ada yang bisa menggantikan eomma."

"Semua orang pasti begitu ketika orang yang dicintainya di renggut darinya. Lalu apa kau telah mendapatkan calon istri untuk appa

mu?"

"Sudah. Hyung." Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong.

"What? Kau gila?!"

"Apa hyung punya kekasih?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak tertarik pada appaku yang tampan."

"Aku yakin appamu bukan gay."

"Memang bukan, tapi hyung bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti itu." Ujar Changmin dengan polosnya mengutarakan ide gilanya.

Yup, Jaejoong akui anak didepannya memang jenius karena gaya bicaranya bak orang dewasa, tapi sangking jeniusnya anak itu sedikit gila menurut Jaejoong, adakah anak yang mendukung appanya menjadi gay?

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Tidak bisakah hyung menjadi ummaku setidaknya sampai hari natal saja?"

"Kenapa harus aku?

"Karena aku tidak mau Ahra ahjumma yang menjadi ibuku."

Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa itu Ahra, dan ia juga tak mau tahu. Tatapan memohon Changmin yang ditujukan padanya membuat hatinya sedikit melunak. "Ajukan alasanmu kenapa aku harus mau menuruti keinginanmu."

"Karena aku menyukai hyung dan hanya mau hyung." Jawab Changmin. kemudian kembali menikmati es krimnya.

"Tapi aku tidak siap menjadi ibumu, apalagi istri appamu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dulu hingga hyung siap." Tak sempat Jaejoong menjawab terdengar seruan keras dari pintu restaurant.

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" Seru Yunho saat melihat anaknya tengah duduk manis di dalam restoran. Jantungnya rasanya mau jatuh saat tiba-tiba Changhmin menghilang tadi. Ia mencari sampai keluar hotel hingga ke taman namun tak menemukan anaknya. Tapi saat ia kembali ke hotel mencoba mencarinya disana sekali lagi, Tak sengaja Yunho melihat Changmin di dalam restoran hotel tempat mereka sarapan tadi pagi

Yunho dengan raut wajah panik dan nafas terengah-engah karena kelelahaan segera menghampiri meja tempat Changmin dan Jaejoong duduk.

"Appa!" Seru Changmin senang.

"Kau kemana saja? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? kau membuatku ketakutan." Yunho langsung menyambar tubuh anaknya dan memeluknya. Betapa Yunho sangat ketakutan jika Changmin sampai hilang. Changmin begitu berharga untuk hidupnya.

Changmin yang melihat appanya panik merasa bersalah. "Maafkan Minnie appa. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat appa panik." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang sang anak. "Aku tadi melihat Jaejoong hyung dan mengikutinya." Changmin melirik Jaejoong dan Yunho mengikutinya.

"MWO?! Yah! Kenapa kau ada disini? Aiish... kenapa pulau ini terasa begitu sempit sih. Kemana-mana pasti ujung-ujungnya bertemu denganmu." Gerutu Yunho.

"Ya, ahjussi. Kau pikir aku senang bertemu denganmu? dari kemarin kau membuat moodku berantakan."

"Aku bisa gila kalau bertemu denganmu terus. Ayo kita pergi!" Yunho menarik tangan Changmin berniat mengajaknya segera pergi dan Changmin malah dengan isengnya menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Changmin, lepaskan tanganku." Changmin menghiraukan kata-kata Jaejoong, ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong, Hingga terpaksa Jaejoong ikut terseret ke luar restoran. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho menyeret Changmin ditambah Jaejoong menuju lift.

"Hey, namja jejadian, kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Kesal Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang dikiranya mengikutinya.

"Anakmu yang menarik tanganku." Jaejoong melepas tangan Changmin dari tangannya. "Dan lagi tadi kau sebut aku apa? namja jejadian?! kau masih meragukan jenis klaminku?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho sengit sambil melangkah maju mendekati Yunho. Cukup sudah ia mendengar Yunho menghinanya dengan meragukan statusnya sebagai seorang namja tulen.

"Kau masih meragukan kejantananku sebagai seorang pria tulen?" Yunho mendengar kata 'kejantanan' memundurkan langkahnya. Entah kenapa yunho ngeri sendiri mendengarnya.

Mata Yunho membulat horor. Nafasnya tercekat saat tiba-tiba namja cantik didepannya mengangkat baju dan memperlihatkan pada Yunho perut rata yang di hiasi absnya yang indah serta... tentu saja kedua dada montoknya walaupun tidak semontok punya yeoja, namun cukup membuktikan bahwa dia namja. Apalagi kulit mulus seputih susu dan tatto di dada Jaejoong yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang membuat tubuh itu terlihat sangat seksi di mata Yunho. Bahkan tanpa sadar Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Yunho, Jantungnya di ajak kembali berpacu saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik satu tangan Yunho dan menempelkannya tangan besar itu ke dadanya.

"Bagaimana? masih belum terasa kalau aku ini namja? Atau kau ingin menyentuh sebuah 'bukti kuat' bahwa aku seorang namja?" Jaejoong menyeringai melihat Yunho terdiam. Mungkin ia merasa menang karena berhasil membuat Yunho tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Apakah Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau mereka masih berada di lobi hotel? Dan saat ini semua orang tengah memakukan matanya pada mereka yang begitu menarik perhatian. Bahkan sebagian dari tamu hotel yang kebetulan ada di lobi berteriak seru melihatnya. Bisa di pastikan bahwa sekumpulan yeoja yang berteriak histeris itu adalah fujoshi.  
"KYAAAAA!" Teriak para fujoshi saat menonton adegan live itu. Diotak mereka telah berseliweran adegan-adegan selanjutnya yang menjurus ke yadong, yang mereka harap akan ditampilkan oleh YunJae.

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu yang langsung membuatnya tersadar dengan keadaan sekitar.

**Deg**

Jaejoong memandang Yunho

**Deg**

**Deg**

Jaejoong diikuti Yunho sama-sama melihat dada Jaejoong dimana ada tangan Yunho di atasnya.

**Deg**

Nafas Jaejoong serasa putus di sana, Wajahnya memucat seketika. Kembali Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga diam seribu bahasa. Hingga akhirnya suara teriakan yang membuat telinga berdenging membahana di seluruh ruangan lobi.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAA~!"

Changmin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan konyol nan memalukan itu menggeplak jidatnya sendiri.

"Appa! Hyung! kalian membuat Minnie malu!" Celetuk Changmin lalu segera berlari duluan masuk ke lift yang kebetulan terbuka pada saat itu. Meningalkan YunJae dengan posisi memalukan mereka.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**JENG JENG JENG**

anda bingung? saya juga bingung pemirsa

tanpa hujan dan bdai ni ff ngilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul lgi. Jumlah rev ttp sama cma yg ngfav n foll ngilang

setelah bergalau-galau dan berbingung-bingung ria semalaman, berpikir apa salah sya tiba2 pas sya buka akun lg ternyta eh ternyata...

entah bagaimana muncul lg...

oke untuk yg udah koment di REPOST makasih bnyak ne atas semangtnya brkat doa klian ni ff muncul lg. #ciumsemuareader

oke untuk chap ini terlalu memaksakan ya?

maaf ya klo gak puas

kalo begitu untuk chap dpan humornya akan dikurangin dan ceritanya berjalan dengan serius.. otte?

.

* * *

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa **

**bagi yang menjalankannya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**-0-0- MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA -0-0-**

* * *

Main Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun.

Pair:: Yunjaemin, Yoosu.

Disclaimer :: all cast is not mine.

**WARNING! :: BL, TYPO(S), AU, OOC, GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK**

**.**

* * *

A/n :: Maaf untuk TYPOS-nya. Kebiasaan terjelek saya adalah menghilangkan Typos. Jika typos nya fatal banget kasih tahu saya ne~. Thanks

* * *

**Happy read  
**

**(Selamat datang para reader baru)**

.

Setelah kejadian di Loby hari itu Yunho langsung mengajak Changmin untuk segera pulang ke Korea. Ia tidak mau lagi tinggal lebih lama disana dan mendengar seisi hotel menggunjinginya karena kejadian memalukan itu.

Saat kejadian itu Yunho langsung buru-buru menarik tangannya dari Jaejoong lalu cepat berlari ke dalam lift menyusul Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoog dengan malunya langsung berlari keluar hotel. Yang membuat Jaejoong khawatir adalah, banyak pegawai hotel yang mengenalinya, kalau sampai mereka menceritakan kejadian itu pada pamannya yang notabenene pemilik resort, alamat panas kuping mendengar celotehan pamannya yang sama sekali belum tahu kalau dia menyimpang.

Sementara Changmin rupanya tidak senang mendengar Yunho mengajaknya pulang. Ia mati-matian menolak dengan alasan masih banyak tempat yang belum mereka kunjungi sesuai rencana awal. Sebenarnya Yunho juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya, tapi yang jadi masalah disini bukan hanya Yunho malu karena kejadian itu, tapi juga karena perusahaan Go kliennya yang menggunakan jasa arsiteknya meminta segera di rampungkan perencanaan sketsa dan RAB-nya agar pembangunan bisa langsung dilaksanakan. Karena hal itulah saat ini Yunho sedang mencoba meminta pengertian anaknya.

"Changmin mengertilah, appa masih memiliki pekerjaan yang belum selesai di Seoul. Appa janji saat proyek ini rampung appa akan menemanimu liburan walau keliling dunia sekalipun. Otte?"

"Tapi appa bilang akan merayakan natal disini?"

"Pantai sudah tidak terlalu bagus di musim dingin. Lagipula kalau kita merayakannya di Seoul kita bisa merayakan natal bersama-sama Junsu imo dan Yoochun ahjussi. Minnie juga bisa memakan kalkun panggang buatan imo, bukankah kau sangat menyukai itu?" Masih dengan lembutnya Yunho berbicara pada anaknya, berharap Changmin mau mengerti.

"Lagi pula kalau merayakan hanya berdua disini, tidak akan ada meja makan penuh makanan, Minnie juga tidak bisa membuka hadiah di bawah pohon natal. Apa lagi yang appa dengar Yoochun ahjussi memiliki hadiah spesial untukmu tahun ini." Yunho mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalan untuk merayu si anak. Dan sepertinya berhasil, buktinya sekarang Changmin sudah mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk cemberut, kini menatap appanya.

"Bagaimana?" Yunho menunggu tanggapan anaknya.

Changmin yang masih mengerutkan wajahnya tampak berpikir, sejujurnya ia keberatan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia masih anak kecil yang tidak memiliki kekuatan menolak kehendak sang appa. Jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengangguk pasrah menuruti keinginan sang appa.

Yunho tersenyum melihat jawaban Changmin. Dibelainya kepala Changmin dengan sayang. Tepat setelah itu ponsel Yunho berbunyi di atas meja di depan sofa yang mereka duduki. Yunho segera meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkat telponnya.

"Yobseo!"

"..."

"Ah, ne Ahra-ah. Besok aku pulang." Yunho beranjak dari sofa berniat menjauh dari Changmin, tapi sebelumnya ia mendaratkan ciumannya di kening anaknya dan berbisik pada anaknya."Appa mencintaimu." lalu segera menuju balkon hotel untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan Ahra.

Mendengar appanya menyebut nama Ahra membuat Changmin tidak suka. Ia memandang appanya yang berada di balkon dengan tatapan sendu. Otak anak kecilnya mengatakan bahwa appanya benar-benar menyukai Ahra.

"Eomma~" Lirih Changmin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia berpikir appanya sudah mendapatkan istri ideal pilihan sendiri. Dan mungkin benar-benar akan menikah dengan yeoja itu.

Changmin bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar lalu membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Ditutupinya seluruh tubuh dengan selimut hingga kepala agar appanya tak tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Yunho sudah selesai berbicara dengan Ahra melalui telpon. Tidak melihat anaknya di ruang tengah ia segera masuk ke kamar mencari Changmin, takut anaknya menghilang lagi. Dan ternyata di kamar ia menemukan Changmin tengah tertidur dengan selimut membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho berpikir bahwa anaknya saat ini kelelahan jadi ia biarkan Changmin tertidur. Sedangkan dirinya segera membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk kembali di masukan kedalam koper untuk kepulangan mereka besok.

.

.

Changmin pagi itu sudah rapi dengan bajunya yang bergambar gundam kesukaannya. Dipunggungnya sudah terpasang tas ransel sedangkan tangannya memeluk boneka paha ayamnya. Ia duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah kamar hotel Vvip. Koper-koper yang sebagian berisi oleh-oleh juga ada disana. Tinggal menunggu petugas hotel yang akan memabantu mereka membawanya. Sedangkan Yunho masih berada di dalam kamar masih bersiap-siap.

Namun tak lama kemudian ia juga keluar dengan penampilan rapi dan tentu tampan.

"Appa, boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kita menemui Jaejoong hyung sebelum pulang? aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar. Keberatan memang, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Namun Yunho taak mau mengecewakan sang anak. Ia melirik jam ditangannya lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, masih ada waktu." Kata Yunho kemudian sukses mengembangkan senyum di bibir Changmin.

.

Mereka masih memiliki waktu satu setengah sebelum keberangkatan. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengajak Changmin untuk berkeliling sebentar sekali lagi, tapi Changmin malah meminta bertemu Jaejoong. Mereka menggunakan jasa taksi untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong yang berlawanan arah dengan bandara. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian mereka tiba didepan rumah Jaejoong.

Changmin mengusulkan diri untuk memencet bell, dan Yunho mengizinkannya. Dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa Changmin melompat-lompat dengan semangat memencet bell. Namun sampai 4 kali ia memencet pintu tak kunjung terbuka, membuat Changmin mulai putus asa. Apakah tidak ada orang dirumah itu?.

Yunho ikut membantu anaknya memencet bell berkali-kali berharap seseorang segera membuka pintu agar anaknya tidak terlalu kecewa. Saat hampir saja mereka akan menyerah, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja berkulit putih susu yang hanya mengenakan singlet putih dan jeans selutut berwarna coklat tua. Rambut namja itu masih tampak basah dan menitikan air. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Jaejoong hyung!" Changmin menyambar tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Hey, Changmin-ah ada apa?" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku pulang ke Seoul hyung." Rengek Changmin.

"Mwo? Kenapa secepat itu?" Jaejoong beralih memandang Yunho, dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa memanas seketika. Kejadian yang coba ia sesali semalaman teringat kembali saat melihat wajah Yunho. Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Changmin. Tak berani melirik Yunho lagi, ia begitu menyesali perbuatan memalukannya yang kemarin.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong terseyum lembut kemudian membelai kepala Changmin. Dia mulai menyukai anak itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan masakan hyung. Maukah hyung memasakan aku sesuatu?"

"Eh... emm tentu."

"Tidak bisa, waktu kami tidak banyak." Cegah Yunho, membuat Changmin makin cemberut.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin kasihan. "Hyung ada sesuatu untukmu, ayo masuk!" Jaejoong menarik Changmin masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin menunggu di ruang tamu sedangkan dirinya sendiri segera menuju dapur. Tak lama Jaejoong kembali keruang tamu membawa dua kotak bekal.

"Ini nasi goreng kimchi yang sempat hyung buat untuk sarapan tadi, dan yang satunya cookies yang hyung buat beberapa hari yang lalu. Semoga kau menyukainya." Jaejoong menyerahkan dua kotak bekal itu pada Changmin. Setidaknya dengan begini Changmin tidak terlalu kecewa. "Nanti kalau bertemu lagi, hyung akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu."

"Terimakasih hyung." Ucap Changmin penuh suka cinta.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya Ia tahu nafsu makan bocah didepaannya sangat besar. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Changmin.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan anaknya, menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Entah mengapa perasaanya menghangat melihat mereka, apa lagi Senyum Jaejoong yang ternyata menawan saat diihat sedekat ini. Hanya saja sedari tadi Yunho merasa sesuatu yang ganjil. Senyum itu terlihat familiar dimatanya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"N-ne." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup karena canggung.

Jaejoong mengajak Yunho berbicara di luar rumah meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di dalam. Suasana Cangung menyelimuti mereka. Sejujurnya Jaejoong masih malu berhadapan dengan Yunho karena kejadian kemarin.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian beberapa hari ini. Aku sudah menghinamu Aku tidak tahu kenapa sifatku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kekanakan begitu."

"Aku juga minta maaf, sudah salah paham padamu waktu itu, dan err... soal kemarin juga."

Yunho terkekeh pelan saat tahu Jaejoong juga malu. "Aku sebenarnya percaya kalau kau adalah namja, hanya saja... wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja."

Blush

Jaejoong cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Yunho tak bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Jaejoong merutuk dalam hati. Ia bukan tersipu tapi malu pada Yunho. Benar-benar malu karena kejadian itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan satu hal. Surat itu... apa kau yang menulisnya?"

"Itu... sebenarnya.. Hyungku yang mengirimnya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia mencuri tulisan dari jurnalku."

"Jadi itu bukan benar-benar buatanmu?"

"Tidak dengan bagian konyolnya."

"Bagaiamana dengan bagian 'Bisakah kita bertemu di Jeju sebelum natal tiba aku ingin kau yang mengajariku tentang perasaan yang kau sebut dengan Magic'?"

"N-ne i-itu bagianku." Shit! Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati karena dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup begini.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Jaejoong gugup. Ternyata namja didepannya cukup manis. "Berapa umurmu?"

"25."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa menerimanya, tapi... kalau kau mau mencoba lagi, kau bisa datang padaku saat aku siap dan kita bisa mencoba lagi perkenalan kita dengan jalan yang lebih baik."

Jaejoong terdiam, memproses kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkan Yunho. Apa lagi Yunho sempat mendaratkan tangannya di kepala Jaejoong dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dengan begini setidaknya mereka bersikap selayaknya orang dewasa tak seperti kucing dan anjing.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, jaga dirimu." Ucap Yunho diakhiri dengan senyum tulusnya. Kemudian ia memanggil Changmin keluar dari rumah. Changmin memeluk Jaejoong lagi dengan erat, seolah berat berpisah dengan cepat.

"Hyung aku masih berharap, hyung mau menemaniku natal nanti." Kata Changmin penuh harap seraya menatap Jaejoong dengan pupy eyesnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Tersirat rasa tidak enak hati di senyumnya. "Mianhe." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Changmin tahu itu artinya Jaejoong tidak bisa.

Changmin mengucapkan terimakasih lagi dan bersama appa-nya ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi mereka yang masuk ke taksi hingga taksi itu perlahan berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

**My sleepless Namja**

Kehidupan Changmin dan Yunho sekembalinya ke Seoul berlangsung seperti biasa. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal ke apartemen lama Yoochun, karena sudah bisa kembali ke rumah mereka sendiri. Changmin masih dalam masa libur menghabiskan waktunya ditemani Kyuhyun bermain. Sedangkan appanya mulai kembali sibuk dengan kerjanya. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Changmin kesal, yaitu kedekatan Appanya dengan Ahra yang semakin intens. Sekarang Ahra tidak segan lagi keluar masuk rumah mereka. Bahkan saat Changmin dan Yunho sedang menghias pohon natal yang merupakan kegiatan favorite Changmin, Ahra tiba-tiba datang dan dengan tak tahu dirinya ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Diakhiri aksi ngambek Changmin. Saat Changmin bertanya pada Yunho tentang hubungannya dengan Ahra, Yunho mengatakan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tapi di mata Changmin mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun sebaik apapun Ahra memperlakukannya, sebanyak apapun makanan dan mainan yang diberikan Ahra untuknya, Changmin tetap tidak suka pada yeoja itu. Lebih baik ia tak punya ibu dari pada yeoja itu yang menjadi ibunya.

Changmin yang duduk di sofa terlihat menekuk wajahnya sambil bersedekap tangan di dada. Matanya tak lepas dari dua orang yang kini tengah bercanda sambil menghias pohon natal. Changmin kesal, seharusnya kegiatan itu ia lakukan bersama appa, namun si nenek sihir itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan kesenangannya, membuatnya tidak mood lagi menghias pohon natalnya. Yang lebih membuat Changmin geram adalah appanya yang tampak nyaman-nyaman saja bersama Ahra. Tak bisakah appanya melihat wajahnya yang tampak kesal ini?

Changmin tak tahan melihat kedekatan appanya dengan Ahra, segera pergi dari ruang tengah menuju dapur dimana Junsu sedang menyiapkan hidangan natal untuk malam ini.

"Sudah selesai menghias pohon natalnya Minnie?"

"Belum. Witch mengacaukannya." Changmin duduk di kursi meja makan lalu menumpukan dagunya di meja. Tampak sekali moodnya sedang buruk.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. 'Witch?' Batinnya bingung, namun kemudian ia sadar siapa yang dimaksud Changmin.

"Tidak usah kesal begitu, dia kan hanya teman appamu." Mendengar kata Junsu,

Changmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Changmin, kau mau memasang bintangnya?" Yunho muncul didepan pintu dapur, menawari anaknya untuk memasang bintang di atas pohon natal.

Changmin turun dari bangkunya lalu berjalan melewati appa-nya begitu saja. "Ani." Katanya ketus saat melewati appanya. Ia mengambil mantel, sarung tangan dan topi rajutnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu, Lalu segera keluar rumah di akhiri dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Yunho bingung melihatnya. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Yunho bertanya pada Junsu, dan dibalas tatapan malas oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Biar aku menyusulnya." Yoochun langsung berinisiatif untuk menyusul keponakannya.

"Kenapa perempuan itu ada disini?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang masih berada di dapur.

"Maksudmu Ahra? dia hanya ingin ikut makan malam disini."

"Kau tahu acara ini hanya untuk keluarga, kan? Dan hyung tahu kalau Changmin tidak menyukai Ahra." ujar Junsu.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke ruang tengah dimana Ahra masih berkutat dengan pohon natal. Kemudian ia menghampiri meja makan dan duduk dikursinya.

"Aku tahu." Jeda sejenak, Yunho memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tapi aku hanya bingung sekarang. Changmin memaksaku memperistri seorang namja."

"Apa?" Junsu menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Yunho

"Seseorang mengirim surat pada kami dan Changmin menyukainya. Tapi ternyata ia seorang namja. Cantik memang. Tapi tetap saja dia namja."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku merasa geli dengan hubungan seperti itu."

**DAK**

Yunho terkejut. Junsu memukul pisau ke meja. "Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?" Desis Junsu berbahaya. Ia mendelik pada Yunho.

Yunho sadar ia salah bicara. "Eeem i-itu.. ma..maksudku.. anu.." Yunho semakin gelagapan saat Junsu mendekat padanya dengan pisau di tangan.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau hubungan aku dan Yoochun juga menjijikan."

"Eei.. bukan begitu. maksudku, kau tahu aku sebelumnya memperistri seorang yeoja, dan tentunya aku masih stright. dan tidak mungkin aku menyukai seorang namja. Apalagi memperistrinya, itu terasa aneh bagiku." Yunho cepat-cepat menjelaskan, dan Junsu segera menurunkan pisaunya dan kembali berkutat pada masakannya.

"Hai-hati dengan perkataanmu hyung, kau akan kena batunya nanti." Junsu memperingati, dan Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

Changmin menendan-nendang salju di kakinya dengan tampang cemberut. Malam natal ini seharusnya hanya ia rayakan bersama anggota keluarga, tapi kenapa Ahra juga ikut?. Ia kesal, bukankah appa-nya tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai Ahra? tapi kenapa appa-nya bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu. Bahkan sang appa terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Ahra

"Chwang!" Teriak seseorang memanggil Changmin.

Changmin mendapati Kuhyun tetangganya sedang berlari kearahnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampak imut dalam mantel berwarna merah, jeans dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam, serta topi rajut berwarna putih dikepalanya.

"Kyunie!" Changmin ikut berseru melihat teman sepermainannya datang.

"Chwang sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang kesal." Changmin kembali memberengut.

"Wae?"

"Si witch itu selalu mendekati appa."

"Witch?"

"Ahra ahjumma, yang kuceritakan kemarin. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya." Kyuhyun diam, Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Changmin. Changmin diam sesaat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya. Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya. Ahra masih berada di ruang tengah bersama Yunho. Hanya mereka berdua karena Junsu masih sibuk di dapur dan Yoochun belum datang.

Changmin tidak peduli lagi, ia menarik Kyuhyun ke lantai atas. Ia mengambil handphone appanya di kamar lalu mendial sebuah nomor yang sudah ia hapal.

"Chwang kau menelpon siapa?"

"Tempat curhatku."

Changmin mencoba menghubungi, namun jaringan sibuk, Changmin mencoba lagi dan lagi hingga telpon tersambung

"Halo, dokter Bae Seulgi disini."

"Halo, Ini aku... Jung Changmin."

.

**My sleepless Namja**

Sementara itu di pulau Jeju.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai membantu hyungnya menyiapkan makan malam natal. pohon natal pun sudah di hias. Dan acara akan dimulai jika teman-teman Hangeng sudah datang. Jadi sementara menunggu, Ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton kartun natal di temani secangkir kopi hangat dan cookies. Sementara Heechul masih berada di dapur, entah yang sedang dilakukannya.

"JAE! cepat kesini." Suara Hyungnya terdengar berteriak dari dapur. Namun Jaejoong berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Hyungnya sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya santai sedikit. Jaejoong memutuskan menyusul hyungnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka cemberut.

"Changmin ada di radio lagi."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong langsung mendekati hyungnya yang sedang berada didepan radio.

_"This is a complete disaster, aku ingin appa menemukan seorang istri, tapi dia malah mendapat orang yang salah." _Suara seorang anak laki-laki yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Changmin mulai terdengar di radio.

"Dia menelpon radio lagi?" Ucap Jaejoong kaget.

Heechul meletakan jari didepan bibir. "Sssh... dengarkan saja."

_"Bukankah Itu__ bagus jika ayahmu berkencan dengan seseorang, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan. Seharusnya memang ayahmu yang menentukan apakah seseorang baik atau tidak untuknya." _Sahut suara perempuan, yaitu suara Dr. Bae seulgi.

.

.

**On Changmin side.**

Changmin melihat ke lantai bawah dimana appanya sedang berada dengan Ahra. Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga saat ini Ahra sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho.

Mata Changmin berair melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan itu. Jika mereka benar saling menyukai dan menikah, aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku tinggal bersama orang yang tidak kusukai. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Kata Changmin dengan suara mulai serak, tapi tidak menangis. Ia menahannya. Mata Changmin terus memandangi appanya dan Ahra di lantai bawah. Wajah Ahra kian mendekati wajah Yunho._  
"Kalau begitu katakan padanya bagaimana perasaanmu. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri."_

"Oh tuhan, Sekarang mereka tengah berciuman di bibir." Changmin muak melihat Yunho dan Ahra terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman di bibir.

_"Apa kau tengah mengintip Ayahmu? itu tidak baik untuk dilihat seorang anak kecil sepertimu."_  
.

**On Jaejoong side.**

Jaejoong terpekik tertahan saat mendengar Yunho tengah mencium wanita yang tidak disukai Changmin. Ia kasihan pada Changmin

_"Aku harus menghentikan menghentikan mereka."_

"Ayola Changmin, lakukan sesuatu." Desis Jaejoong dan Heechul berharap Changmin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ciuman itu.

_"Changmin, kau tidak bisa ikut campur dalam hal itu_." Terdengar Dr Bae seulgi mencoba mengingati Changmin bahwa ia tak harus ikut campur dalam urusan dewasa.

Mendengar ucapan Dr itu membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong mengumpat.

"Shut up you bitch"  
**.  
On Changmin side**  
"Tentu saja aku bisa." Changmin menutup telpon lalu berlari ke lantai bawah sambil berteriak

"AAAAAAAAAA." Teriakannya otomatis membuat kontak bibir antara Yunho dan Ahra terlepas. Bahkan Junsu segera keluar dari dapur.

"Don't touch my father, you witch!" Teriak Changmin marah. Ia mendorong Ahra menjauh dari Yunho.

"Changmin!" Yunho terkejut melihat reaksi anaknya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu. Cepat pergi dari rumahku!" Teriak Changmin sekali lagi. Ahra tampak diam tak mengerti.

Melihat keponakannya mengamuk Junsu segera menyuruh Ahra pergi. "Sebaiknya kau pergi Ahra-ssi." Changmin mengambil tas dan mantel Ahra lalu menyerahkannya kepada wanita itu.

"Ta.. tapi."

"Cepat pergi sekarang." Junsu mendelik sangar, lalu mendorong Ahra ke pintu keluar.

"Changmin, kau ini kenapa? Kata-katamu menyakitinya." Kata Yunho.

"Appa hanya peduli denganya? lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak suka melihat kalian berciuman."

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku berkencan?"

"Tapi sudah berkali-kali aku bilang bukan dengannya."

"Changmin, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukainya. Tapi menurutku Ahra baik. Dan aku hanya sedang mencoba mengencaninya, bukan menikahinya, lalu kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Itulah yang para orang single lakukan, mereka mencoba mengencani seseorang dan mereka melihat apakah mereka cocok. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok dan sempurna, setiap orang harus melakukan penyesuaian." Yunho mulai bicara dengan nada yang keras pada Changmin ia kesal melihat anaknya. Sedangkan Junsu hanya diam menunggu perdebatan ayah dan anak itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan yeoja itu."

Yunho tampak putus asa. "Jika kau menginginkan seorang yeoja seperti ibumu maka aku tidak akan bisa mencari seseorang yang mirip ibumu."

"Aku melihat ibu dalam diri Jaejoong Hyung."

"Demi tuhan Jung Changmin, DIA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! APA KAU BENAR MENGINGINKAN AKU MENJADI GAY? APA OTAKMU ITU PERNAH BERPIKIR LURUS SEDIKIT SAJA?!" Yunho naik pitam, ia membentak Changmin dengan suara keras. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari lantai atas ikut takut melihatnya.

"Hyung." Tegur Junsu.

Mata Changmin berair, bahkan sudah jatuh dipipinya. "Bahkan ibu tidak pernah berteriak padaku seperti itu." Changmin menahan isakan. "I hate you." Desis Changmin kemudian berlari kembali ke lantai atas.

"Good. Kau bisa menelpon radio lagi atau Oprah dan katakan pada mereka bagaimana ayahmu menghancurkan hidupmu!" Teriak Yunho sambil matanya mengikuti anaknya yang tengah berlari menaiki tangga.

"I HATE YOU!" Teriak Changmin lagi di akhiri dengan bantingan keras pintu kamarnya.

"Lihat. Kau tahu sekarang bagaimana kurang ajarnya keponakanmu itu?" Yunho berbicara pada Junsu, namun Junsu tak menanggapinya.

Junsu melepas apronnya. "Aku pergi. Kau selesaikan sendiri masakannya. 15 menit lagi keluarkan kalkun dari oven."

"Y-YA junsu-ah."

Junsu malah pergi keluar dari rumah tak peduli dengan Yunho yang memanggilnya.

Yunho terduduk. Tidak ada makan malam di malam natal ini. Semua rencana berantakan.

"Seharusnya sebagai seorang appa, ahjussi harus memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya juga." Tiba-tiba Yunho melihat Kyuhyun telah berada didepannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Aku pulang ahjussi." Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho dan ngeloyor ke pintu depan.

**-0-0-****My Sleepless Namja-0-0-**

**.**

Pagi nan dingin dan bersalju. Suara berisik mobil pengerok salju terdengar. Mulai membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menggunung di jalan akibat hujan salju semalam. Kebanyakan orang masih terlelap di ranjang hangat masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Changmin masih bergumul dalam selimutnya bersama semua boneka-boneka kesayangannya. Udara di luar memang dingin, tapi didalam kamar Changmin cukup hangat karena penghangat ruangan yang di stel sedang.

_'Appa hamburger juseyo!... appa! hamburger juseyo!... Appa Hamburger Juseyo!' _

Suara nyaring itu terdengar sampai ketelinga Yunho yang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Yunho mulai bergerak. Terasa kaku semua otot tubuhnya karena tertidur sambil duduk dengan kepala bersandar di atas meja. Padahal baru 3 jam yang lalu ia tertidur, Kini harus terbangun kembali karena suara yang berasal dari kamar Changmin.

Dengan setengah sadar, Yunho susah payah bangkit dari kursi lalu keluar dari ruang kerja menuju asal suara yaitu kamar Changmin.

"Errrggh Jung Changmiiiinnn..." Erang Yunho kesal saat melihat anaknya masih bergumul didalam selimutnya.

Yunho mematikan alarm jam digital Changmin yang berisi rekaman suara si anak yang terdengar konyol. Kemudian menatap anaknya yang masih tertidur. "Jung Changmin bangun!" Yunho menarik selimut Changmin dalam satu hentakan, memaksa Changmin untuk membuka mata.

"Appa~ mau hamburger." Bukannya bangun Changmin malah memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap sambil menginggau seperti itu.

**Plak**

Yunho menepuk bokong anaknya. "Cepat bangun!"

Changmin mulai bereaksi, ia bangun dan terduduk di atas kasur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih berat. Ia memandang appa-nya dalam diam. Tak mengatakan apapun, hanya memandanginya saja.

"Kau ini, untuk apa memasang alarm sekeras itu, jika kau saja tidak bisa bangun?" Changmin tetap diam tak menanggapinya. Yunho mengerutkan kening, berpikir anaknya pasti marah soal kemarin.

Masih tanpa kata apapun Changmin turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamar tanpa menyapa ataupun mengucapkan selamat natal untuk appanya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu Changmin masih marah padanya. Ia kemudian menghempaskan diri di ranjang anaknya.

"Anak itu benar-benar..."

.

.

Sebelum Changmin turun ke lantai bawah, Changmin menghampiri buffet di antara kamarnya dan kamar appanya. Diatas buffet terpajang satu foto yeoja cantik berambut panjang dan berkulit putih susu. Perempuan itu tampak tersenyum di foto.

"Selamat natal eomma!" Changmin mencium foto itu lalu meletakannya kembali ke atas buffet. Foto itu adalah satu-satunya foto eommanya yang tersisa. Yang lainnya telah disimpan Yunho.

Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai bawah menuju ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Hooaah." Kaget Changmin saat melihat banyaknya hadiah natal yang bertumpuk di bawah pohon natal di sudut living room. Sepertinya natal kali ini jumlahnya semakin banyak dari pada natal tahun kemarin, ini karena disebabkan beberapa penggemar Yunho mengirimnya untuk Changmin. Ia merasa harus memamerkan ini pada sahabatnya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghampiri hadiah-hadiah itu, mengambil kotak yang paling besar lalu membolak-balikan atau mengoncang-goncangnya mendengar isi dalam kotak-kotak itu. Changmin mengawali membuka kotak yang lumayan besar berbentuk persegi panjang Changmin mengambil kartu yang di atas kotak itu lalu membacanya.

.

_Appa harap kau menyukainya_

_Merry Cristmass, baby_

_I love you so much_

.

Changmin tersenyum simpul membacanya. Ia mulai membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi konsel game Xbox one. Changmin senang melihat barang yang sangat diinginkan akhirnya bisa ia miliki. Tapi bukan berarti ia sudah tidak marah lagi pada appanya.

Kembali ia membuka kado yang lain. Kali ini dari Junsu. Isi di kadonya adalah baju baseball, sarung tangan dan bolanya. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah memberikan kadonya di malam natal kemarin. Yaitu motor kecil untuknya. Sementara hadiah dari penggemar appanya lebih banyak berupa mainan dan baju hangat.

Tinggal satu kado kini yang tertinggal. Changmin mendekatkan kearahnya kotak berbentuk bulat yang tingginya sekitar 25 cm, dengan pita pink di atasnya. Changmin membaca kartu ucapan yang tersemat di pita kado.

_'Aku berharap kado ini cukup enak untukmu.'_

Hanya itu yang tertulis. Tanpa nama atau inisial lainnya. Changmin segera membuka kotak itu dan mendapati tiga toples didalamnya. Toples-toples itu berisi cookies beruang dengan taburan choco chips di atasnya. Changmin tidak menyangka ada orang yang menghadiahinya makanan, tapi ia sangat senang. Ia membuka salah satu toples lalu mencicipi satu. Enak. Tapi, rasanya familiar sekali.

**Ting Tong **

Changmin menghentikan makannya saat seseorang memencet bell. Ia menutup kembali toples-nya lalu segera berlari ke pintu. Seseorang yang berada di depan pintu rumah membuat Changmin terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa terpaku diam dan tak percaya.

.

.

Yunho bergeming ditidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjab-ngerjabkannya pelan. Ia masih berada di kamar Changmin dan tertidur di ranjang anaknya. Ia menolehkan ke jam digital di meja nakas, Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh lewat.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar dentingan piano mengalun lembut disusul suara seseorang bernyanyi. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, suara itu adalah suara Changmin. Yunho bertanya dalam hati, apakah anaknya sudah bisa bermain piano hingga terdengar sebagus itu?

Yunho memutuskan keluar dari kamar berniat mencari tahu di sumber suara. Masih dengan kaus singlet dan celana training berwarna krem, Yunho menuruni tangga. Suara dentingan piano dan nyanyian kembali terdengar, Tapi kali ini suara berganti dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut dan lebih rendah dari suara Changmin.

Di ruang tengah Yunho menemukan anaknya berdiri di samping orang dewasa yang duduk didepan piano yang berarti orang itu yang memainkan piano.

'Kim Jaejoong?!" Gumam Yunho kaget saat melihat wajah dari samping.

**Changmin** - _The best time of the year_

_(_Waktu terbaik dalam setahun)

_When everyone comes home_

_(_Ketika semua orang pulang ke rumah)

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_(_Dengan semua kegembiraan Natal ini)

_It's hard to be alone_

_(_Sulit untuk menyendiri)

**Jaejoong - **_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_(_Memasang pohon Natal_)_

_With friends who come around_

_(_Dengan teman-teman yang datang_)_

_It's so much fun_

_(_Ini sangat menyenangkan_)_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_(_Ketika Natal Datang ke Kota_)_

**Together** - _That's all I want _

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_That's all I want_

_When Christmas Comes to Town_

_._

**_When Christmass come to town – Ost Polar express_**

Lagu selesai, Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum hangat yang membuat hati Yunho ikut menghangat.

"Kim Jaejoong?!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Yunho-ssi?!"

"Jung Changmin!" Changmin ikut menyebutkan namaya sendiri namun dengan ekspresi datar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

.

. **_  
_**"Kapan kau datang kesini?" Tanya Yunho setelah meletakan minuman hangat di atas meja di depan Jaejoong. Setelah itu ia ikut duduk di single sofa lainnya.

"Sekitar jam tujuh pagi tadi."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Pertanyaan Yunho itu lebih tepatnya di tujukan pada anaknya.

"Bukankah appa tidak suka melihatnya disini." Sinis Changmin.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Sanggah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya saja, aku memang sedikit terkejut. Aku pikir... kau akan datang di saat aku siap, aku tak menyangka kau datang secepat ini." Yunho menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau salah paham aku datang bukan untuk itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku datang karena Changmin. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa datang, Makanya aku hanya mengirimkan hadiah. Tapi kebetulan Hyung-ku mengajak merayakan natal di Seoul, Jadi kupikir bisa sekalian menengok Changmin."

"Ah, begitukah." Yunho salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa ia terlalu percaya diri.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk teh-nya." Jaejoong berniat pamit.

"Yah, hyung kenapa cepat sekali?" Protes Changmin

"Mian Changmin-ah, tapi Chulie hyung sudah menungguku." Changmin cemberut mendengarnya. "Lain kali hyung akan kesini lagi menemuimu."

Changmin tidak bisa mengajukan protesnya lebih dari itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya diam-diam satu orang lagi juga tidak rela Jaejoong pergi secepat itu.

Jaejoong kembali mengenakan mantel, sarung tangan dan syal yang tadi sempat dilepasnya. Yunho dan Changmin mengantar Jaejoong sampai depan rumah. Dengan berat hati Changmin kembali berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak membawa mobil, jadi ia berjalan kaki menuju halte, berharap ada bus yang beroprasi di hari natal begini.

Changmin menghela nafas lesu melihat kepergian Jaejoong. "Aku menyukai senyumnya. Senyumnya mirip eomma." Changmin tiba-tiba berkata.

Yunho melirik anaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya. pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan senyum Jaejoong.

"Appa. Aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba menerima hubungan appa dengan Ahra. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Aku bahagia jika appa bahagia." Ujar Changmin tanpa menatap Yunho. Akhirnya kini Changmin mengalah. Kemudian anak itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di teras.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran Chulie hyung... aish!" Sungut Jaejoong. Kini ia tengah duduk di halte bis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya tak sabar saat tak satupun bus atau taksi yang lewat di kompleks perumahan Yunho. Apa lagi udara sangat dingin dan dia hanya sendiri menunggu di tempat itu.

Sebenarnya dia ke Seoul karena paksaan Heechul yang bersemangat menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melihat Changmin dan menghiburnya. Bahkan Heechul dengan seenak jidatnya memaksa Jaejoong dan Hangeng berangkat ke Seoul jam 12 malam tadi. Untungnya Hangeng bekerja di bandara, jadi mereka bisa mendapat tiket untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Heechul paling bernafsu menyuruh Jaejoong mendekati Yunho.

Jaejoong berkali-kali mendial nomor Hangeng dan Heechul namun tak satupun mendapat Jawaban. Tadi ia pergi ke rumah Yunho memang di antar Hangeng dan Heechul dan kini Jaejoong mencoba menelpon mereka namun tak satupun yang di angkat. Jaejoong mulai kesal dan berpikir Heechul mengerjainya. Saat Jaejoong tengah mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tak jelas ia tak sadar ada seseorang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mendapati Yunho yang memanggilnya. Nafas Yunho memburu karena berlari mengejar Jaejoong, Hingga nampak uap putih berhembus setiap kali ia bernafas menandakan dinginnya cuaca.

"Jung Yunho-ssi?!" Kaget Jaejoong. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan taksi atau bus disini."

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan berjalan lebih kedepan. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu padaku." Jaejoong kembali berjalan lagi namun Yunho mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?" Jaejoong menoleh kembali pada Yunho.  
"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jeda sejenak, Yunho menghela nafas sebentar dan Jaejoong menunggu Yunho meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, emm... maksudku untuk Changmin?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho. Dan mereka pun terlibat tatap menatap mata.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hua mian sya buru-buru, Sya harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang. jika masih ada typo maafkan ne~ nanti aku edit**

**di chap ini humornya dikurangin.**

**Minta konflik ya? Entar saya pikirkan.**

**kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan membosankan maaf ya #pundung. Apa lagi kalo alurnya maksa.. #acakrambut**

**Oh ya, bagi yang nanya umur Yunho, Disini umurnya 33 tahun dan Changmin 8 tahun, sedangkan Jaejoong 25 tahun.**

**terus kenapa ahra ga kebagian dialog? emang sengaja.**

**Kyuhyun juga cma numpang lewat**

**Yunjaemin momentnya diteruskan ke chap depan ya~**

**big thanks untuk reader yang udah mereview or yang siders**

**untuk yang ngefav n follow juga maksih ya~**

**Sampai jumpa di chap 6 ^^**

**salam hangat**

**Kim Selena**

**.**

**Reviewnya dong!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?" Jaejoong menoleh kembali pada Yunho.  
"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jeda sejenak, Yunho menghela nafas sebentar dan Jaejoong menunggu Yunho meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, emm... maksudku untuk Changmin?"

"..."

.

Bulan desember bersalju. Pepohonan di seluruh Seoul gundul sepenuhnya. Salju yang turun semalam menumpuk lalu mengeras di jalanan. Bulan desember selalu menjadi bulan favorit sebagian orang di kota itu. Apa lagi bagi semua anak sekolahan, karena winter holiday tentunya, lalu salju, lalu snowman, lalu christmass dan LED warna-warni. Namun bagi sebagian orang salju identik dengan kebekuan soalnya musim salju identik dengan rasa malas dan keinginan untuk selalu berada di depan tengku perapian ataupun di bawah selimut tebal yang hangat.

Angin bertiup kian mengigit kulit. Padahal sudah 4 lapis pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong termasuk mantel, tapi tetap saja dingin terasa hingga ke tulang. Ia yakin pipinya sudah memerah karena dingin. Tapi ia tetap bertahan menunggu orang yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa" Jaejoong tiba-tiba tegak dari duduknya dan berkata seperti itu kepada Yunho, setelah mendengarkan keinginan laki-laki itu. "Jika kau ingin menyuruhku membuat Changmin mengerti dan mau menerima hubunganmu dengan perempuan itu dan meyakinkan padanya bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibu yang baik untuknya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau ayahnya, jika ingin meyakinkannya tentang hubunganmu dengan seseorang, itu adalah tugasmu, dan tugas wanita itulah yang merebut hatinya. Tapi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu memaksanya untuk menerima pilihanmu, karena dalam hal ini kebahagiaanya juga patut di perhatikan." tambahnya.

Jaejoong berniat pergi dan meneruskan langkahnya. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba kesal pada Yunho yang malah memintanya membujuk Changmin untuk menerima hubungannya dengan yeoja itu. Ia berpikir kalau Yunho memang tipe laki-laki egois yang lebih mementingkan kebahagian diri sendiri dari pada anaknya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Changmin... memintaku mengencanimu." Kata Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkah. "Istriku sebelumnya adalah seorang yeoja, Dan tiba-tiba aku harus mengencani seorang namja membuatku merasa... aneh."

"Membuat Changmin bahagia tidak harus dengan kita berkencan. Kita berteman pun kurasa dia cukup senang. Selebihnya biar aku yang meyakinkan Changmin untuk tidak meminta hal seperti itu lagi padamu." Katanya menanggapi kata-kata Yunho. "Aku pergi!"Pamit Jaejoong.

Yunho yang masih duduk di halte bis hanya memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh. Di otaknya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran tentang anaknya. Changmin memang mengatakan akan mengalah, tapi ia tahu bahwa anaknya mengalah karena terpaksa. Changmin sama sekali tidak bahagia. Pikiran itulah yang membuat Yunho akhirnya segera berlari kembali mengejar Jaejoong dan menarik lengan namja cantik itu, hingga mata Jaejoong berpapasan dengan mata musangnya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila dan menggelikan, tapi... kurasa kita bisa memulainya dari sekarang."

Jaejoong kaget. "Apanya?"

Yunho sedikit berdehem kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa mengajakmu ke dalam tahapan yang lebih ekstrim dalam sebuah hubungan karena saat ini aku masih belum menerimanya, tapi kurasa kita bisa mulai dari tahapan yang lebih sederhana terlebih dahulu seperti berteman. Berikan aku waktu untuk... belajar menyukaimu." Yunho mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan setengah hati. Bahkan ia sendiri saja tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan mulutnya.

"Apa?" Kata terakhir Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau berteman denganku?"

Jaejoong memandangi tangan dan wajah Yunho bergantian. Sepertinya ia sangat yakin degan ucapannya. Jaejoong berpikir tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran yunho, hingga kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan kokoh itu

* * *

****| **MY** _SLEEPLESS_ **NAMJA** |****

Main Cast :: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong.

Rate :: T

Genre :: Family – Romance

**Warning! :: TYPOS, AU, OOC, Boys Love, DLDR, Silahkan tinggalkan review setelah membaca.**

**(Selamat datang untuk reader baru dan untuk reader tetap, terima kasih banyak)**

* * *

**.**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

**Brak**

"Omo! Jaejoongie!" Seru Heechul kaget. Reflek ia langsung memutuskan kontak bibir antara ia dengan suaminya, ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong membanting pintu hotel dengan cukup keras.

Buru-buru Heechul dan Hangeng melap saliva mereka di sekitar bibir akibat french kiss yang mereka lakukan tadi. Bahkan cepat-cepat mereka menggeser duduk untuk memberikan ruang bagi Jaejoong yang seenaknya menghempaskan buttnya di tengah-tengah mereka. Jadilah sekarang Jaejoong duduk di sofa panjang di apit Hangeng dan Heechul

"Owh, jadi ini yang kalian lakukan hingga kalian mengabaikan telponku? kalian tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggu diluar sana demi taksi yang hampir tidak ada di hari natal begini? Aku hampir saja mati kedinginan diluar sana!" Nada bicara Jaejoong meninggi. Tentu saja ia kesal pada dua hyungnya yang asik bermesraan sementara ia harus berkutat dengan dinginnya udara di luar sana.

"Kami sama sekali tidak menerima telpon darimu." Hangeng mulai mengajukan alasan.

mendengarnya, Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponsel salah satu hyungnya yang terletak di meja di depan mereka dan mencheck sesuatu disana.

"Lalu apa ini? 17 panggilan tak terjawab? Kalian tak mendengarnya atau memang sengaja mengabaikannya?" Hangeng menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

Jaejoong mencebil kemudian mengambil remot dan menghidupkan tv. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" Kali ini pertanyaan berasal dari Heechul.

"Yunho hyung yang mengantarku."

"Oh.. eh—MWO?!"

"Aish hyung, perhatikan air liurmu kalau berbicara?" Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya jijik.

"Ceritakan padaku, kalian berbicara apa saja. Ayo ceritakan?" Buru Heechul tak sabaran. Dia akan selalu tertarik jika itu menyangkut Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Awalnya dia meminta bantuanku untuk membujuk anaknya agar setuju dengan hubungannya bersama yeoja itu. Tapi aku menolak. Kemudian dia memintaku memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menyukaiku, Jadi untuk sementara kami berteman." Tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar.

Heechul mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Yah, walaupun sedikit, tapi ini merupakan awal yang bagus." Ujar Heechul.

Jaejoong kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke Tv, sedangkan Hangeng entah sudah pergi kemana. Heechul manggut-manggut sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Ekspresi Heechul berubah sumringah ketika sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkin sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang disana.

"Yobseo! appa!"

Jaejoong melirik sebentar Hyungnya namun kembali berkutat dengan tayangan di Tv.

"Selamat natal, appa!"

"..."

"Appa, aku ada kabar baik untukmu."

"..."

"Uri Jaejoongie... setuju memimpin perusahaan di Seoul."

"APA?!"

Yeah, seperti biasa. Heechul selalu semena-mena.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa meratapi nasib saat ini saat mendengar celotehan kegirangan dari appanya yang mengira bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar mau memimpin perusahaan. Jaejoong ingin menolak, tapi mendengar suara appanya sesenang ini, ia urungkan niatnya. Jadi hanya kata 'ya' yang diucapkannya. Mr. Kim bilang ia akan datang secepatnya ke Seoul. Saat telpon terputus, Jaejoong mendeathglare hyungnya.

"Hei, jangan menatapku begitu. Bukankah ideku bagus, dengan tinggalnya kau di Seoul bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Yunho dan Changmin?"

"Tapi tidak dengan memimpin perusahaan, Hyung."

"Kau tahu appa sangat mengharapkanmu, ini sudah saatnya kau menuruti keinginanya, Joongie-ah. Lagi pula Dari pada kau bersantai tak jelas di Seoul lebih baik sekalian berkerja, kan?"

"Aku tidak ahli dalam memimpin perusahaan."

"Aku tahu kau hanya merendah." Yeah, Heechul tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan. Karena adiknya itu pernah bersekolah di jurusan bisnis, hanya saja Jaejoong malas berkerja di balik meja.

"Kenapa tidak hyung saja? Hyung juga anak appa."

"Aku hanya cocok menjadi istri yang baik untuk gege."

Jaejoong mencibir ekspresi Heechul yang berlebihan.

"Kalau kalian ikut pindah, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tinggal sendiri disini."

"Yah, hyung! kau tahu aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jae, yang takut dengan kesendirian. Kau sudah sangat dewasa untuk hidup mandiri." Heechul tahu adiknya sangat benci kesendirian. Karena ia akan selalu teringat sang umma dan masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan disaat kesepian. Itu karena sedari kecil Jaejoong kurang mendapat perhatian dari ayah mereka karena selalu sibuk berkerja, sedangkan sang umma sudah meninggal ketika Jaejoong berumur 10 tahun dan Heechul berumur 13 tahun

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin aku mendekati Yunho? kau juga tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Malah selalu mengambil keputusan seenakmu."

"Aku bisa merasakannya kalau kalian berjodoh." Heechul bangkit dari sofa. "Dan lagi, aku tidak perlu bertanya tentang perasaanmu. Karena kau sudah pasti menyukainya, hanya saja kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya." Ujar Heechul, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong.

**_***MY SLEEPLESS NAMJA***_**

**.**

Malam itu Yunho dan Changmin makan malam bersama diliputi suasana sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara sendok beradu dengan piring. Bahkan Changmin yang biasanya mengunyah makananya dengan semangat kini hanya mengunyahnya dengan malas dan lemah lembut bak priyai, membuat Yunho gerah melihatnya. Yunho rasa kalkun yang tersedia di atas meja, yang tak sempat dinikmati malam natal kemarin cukup membuat selera makan Changmin bertambah. Tapi apa yang di saksikannya sekarang membuat Yunho memunculkan kerutan di kening dan rasa sedikit ngeri di hati.

_'Apa benar dia anakku?'_ begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Yunho.

"Ehem.." Yunho berdehem lalu meneguk airnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang serat. "Kapan kau mulai masuk sekolah?"

"3 hari lagi."

Jawab singkat Changmin sambil fokus menatap makanannya di tambah dengan gerakan Changmin menyumpit nasinya tampak lemas tak bertenaga. Ah, mungkin Changmin sedang ngambek namun tak mau terlalu mencolok. Tapi tetap saja, Changmin si food monster yang biasanya ceria nan cerewet serta selalu bersemangat ketika di hadapkan dengan makanan apa lagi kalkun, tiba-tiba jadi pendiam dan terlihat tak bersemangat terhadap makanan, tetap membuat Yunho ngeri sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar masih marah pada appa? Maafkan appa soal kemarin."

"Tidak. Appa tidak salah. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Aku lebih bahagia jika appa bahagia."

Yeah, Yunho terharu mendengar perkataan bocah 8 tahun didepannya. Ngidam apa istrinya sampai anak secerdas Changmin lahir. Dia yang orang dewasa saja tidak terpikir untuk berpikir bijak dan dewasa seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tampak malas makan begitu?"

"Aku kenyang."

"Apa?!" Yunho kaget. Wajar sih, apa lagi seingatnya seharian ini ia tidak melihat Changmin didapur. Ia hanya melihat Changmin ngemil 3 toples cookies beruang hari ini. Tidak mungkin kan, dia kenyang begitu saja dengan cookies tanpa menyentuh nasi sama sekali.

"Aku selesai!"

"MWOYA?!" Yunho Tambah histeris saat tiba-tiba Changmin turun dari kursinya meninggalkan piring yang isinya masih terbilang penuh itu. Yunho memandang tak percaya punggung anaknya yang berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Apa dia sakit?" Gumam Yunho namun ia dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membantah pikirannya. Changmin itu sakit tidak sakit, porsi makannya tetap sama.

"_Isanghae_."

.

Keluar dari ruang makan Changmin beralih ke ruang tengah untuk bermain game dengan konsol game yang baru dibeli appanya. Sedangkan Yunho sepertinya sedang mencuci piring bekas mereka makan didapur. Telepon rumah di ruang tengah berdering nyaring. Namun tak mampu menarik perhatian Changmin untuk menghentikan permainannya. Sebagai gantinya Yunho yang tergopoh-gopoh keruang tengah demi mengangkat telepon yang terus berbunyi nyaring.

"_Yobseyo_."

"..."

"Ah mian, ponselku ada di lantai atas. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menelpon."

"..."

Yunho terdiam saat mendengar ajakan dari si penelpon di ujung sana. Ia melirik Changmin yang kebetulan juga tengah meliriknya. Dari lirikan Yunho, Changmin tahu yang menelpon itu adalah Ahra. Tapi Changmin tetap cuek dan melanjutkan permainannya.

"Eum.. maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Aku harus menemani anakku malam ini, kuharap kau mengerti." Ujar Yunho dengan nada menyesal.

"..."

"Ne, mungkin lain kali... sampai jumpa!" Yunho menutup telponnya. Ia memandang Changmin yang masih fokus dengan permainannya.

Yunho ikut duduk di samping anaknya. "Sepertinya seru sekali, boleh appa ikut main?"

"Kenapa appa menolaknya?" Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho dan memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"Apanya?"

"Yang tadi Ahra noona, kan?" Yunho terkejut. Bukan karena Changmin bisa menebak orang yang menelponnya adalah Ahra. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, Ahra yang biasanya di panggil Changmin dengan sebutan Ahjumma kini berganti dengan noona. Wah, ada yang tidak beres.

"Iya... appa lupa kalau ada janji dengannya hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa tidak pergi?"

"Apa ingin menemanimu bermain malam ini. Kajja, lawan appa! ... bukankah kita sudah lama tidak bermain bersama?"

Changmin mempause permainannya. "Lebih baik appa pergi!"

"Kau mengusir appa?"

"Tidak. Bukannya appa sudah berjanji dengannya? tidak baik mengingkari janji. Bukankah appa bilang padaku laki-laki sejati selalu menepati janjinya?" Changmin malah terlihat memaksa.

Yunho hanya diam, dan Changmin kembali melanjutkan. "Lagi pula tidak asik bermain dengan appa. Pasti appa kalah terus. Lawan yang seimbang denganku itu adalah Kyu."

"Yah!" Yunho ingin protes karena anaknya memandang remeh dirinya namun Changmin kembali menyuruh Yunho untuk berganti pakaian dan segera pergi. Walaupun dengan berjuta tanda tanya atas sikap anaknya hari ini, Yunho akhirnya menuruti Changmin. Ia pergi ke kamar untuk berganti baju kemudian kembali lagi kebawah dan meyakinkan anaknya sekali lagi.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan anaknya. Changmin menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang terlihat tulus. Akhirnya Yunho mengalah, kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau dirumah saja jangan kemana-mana. Appa pergi!" Kata Yunho di akhiri dengan kecupan hangat di pipi Changmin.

"Appa beruaaaaaannng...! Aku sudah besar." Teriak Changmin nyaring setelah Yunho mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Changmin tidak begitu suka jika Yunho menciumnya, bukan berarti dia benci. Hanya saja Kyuhyun pernah mengejeknya habis-habisan karena itu dan mengatainya seme manja. Padahal Changmin tidak tahu saja, kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun bahkan masih tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya. Manja teriak manja.

Yunho menanggapi teriakan anaknya dengan tawa. "Appa tidak akan lama!" Teriak Yunho dari ruangan depan.

"Nee!" Sahut Changmin. Terdengar suara pintu depan tertutup dan tak lama suara mesin mobil terdengar. Changmin tetap fokus pada permainannya sampai suara mobil Yunho terdengar menjauh.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkanya perlahan. Dia harus memanggil Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan pikirannya.

Krryuukk

"Aigo, perutku... aigooo aku tidak tahan." Changmin melempar sembarang joysticknya, meloncat dari sofa.

"Aku bisa mati kelaparan kalau begini... HIYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Changmin panik, berlari secepat kilat ke dapur.

.

Bocah berwajah manis, berpipi chuby, bersurai ikal hitam pekat dan berkulit putih pucat kini tengah duduk manis di meja makan. Anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Changmin itu memandang cengo seseorang didepannya yang kini telah bergulat dengan makanan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun kagum juga dengan nafsu makan Changmin yang luar biasa. Melihat Changmin makan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kenyang. Kadang ia heran sebenarnya Changmin menampung semua makanannya kemana? Apakah begitu elastisnya perut sahabatnya itu?

"Hey, makannya pelan-pelan. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan setahun, saja."

"Ini gara-gara ide bodohmu, tahu! Aku harus menjadi anak baik dan sok menerima keputasan appa, Bahkan aku harus mengorbankan makananku demi mencoba menjadi berbeda didepan appa!"

"Karena dengan begitu appamu akan merasa tidak enak hati padamu. Anaknya saja bisa memikirkan kebahagiaan ayahnya, kenapa ayahnya yang jelas-jelas lebih dewasa tidak berpikir seperti itu."Ujar Kyuhyun sok bijak. "Lalu bagaimana? apa ada perubahan dengan appamu?"

"Eung.. tadi appa sempat menolak ajakan Ahra dan memilih untuk menemaniku bermain game." Kata Changmin disela kunyahannya.

"Lalu mana Yunho ahjussi? kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi? apa dia tidur? tumben?"

"Aku mengizinkannya kencan dengan Ahra." Jawab Changmin santai.

"WHAT?!" Kaget Kyuhyun. Ia yang gemas dengan sikap pabbo sahabatnya mengambil apel yang tersedia di meja makan lalu melempar kepala sahabatnya dengan apel.

"Pabboya? kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya berkencan!"

"Appoo~" Rengek Changmin mengelus-elus jidatnya yang memerah.

"Seharusnya kau menahannya, bukannya malah menyuruhnya pergi. Kalau begini sama saja bohong, PABBO! Seharusnya kau bersikap tidak menolak tapi tidak juga menerima." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa sikap 'tidak menolak tapi tidak juga menerima' itu... Aku tidak mampu berpikir jika perutku sedang kosong."

"Lagi pula aku sudah tidak kuat bersikap manis didepan appa. Apalagi memakan perlahan makananku dan menyisakannya, kau tahu betapa tersiksanya melihat makanan menggiurkan didepanmu tapi kau tak bisa memakannya dengan sepenuh hati?"

"Jika appa tidak pergi, maka appa akan terus terjaga sampai jam 4 pagi! kau mau menyuruh perutku menunggu sampai jam 5 pagi? kau mau membuat perutku menipis dan keriput?! Makanan itu separuh nyawaku." Gerutu Changmin menggebu-gebu dan sedikit berlebihan, membuat bocah manis didepannya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar menyebalkan" Kyuhyun dengan semangat melempari Changmin dengan buah jeruk.

"Yak kyu~ jangan melemparnya ke kepalaku, lebih baik kau melemparnya kedalam mulutku." Dan perkataan Changmin pun semakin membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

.

_*** My Sleepless Namja ***_

_._

Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, tak peduli dengan sepatu yang masih terpasang di kakinya. Dia terlihat lelah. Semua hal tentang perusahaan membuatnya pusing dan frustasi. Ia sadar berkerja di balik meja bukanlah hal yang tepat untuknya. Tapi mengingat wajah penuh harap sang appa membuatnya tak tega untuk berhenti dan kabur.

beberapa hari yang lalu Mr. Kim yang merupakan appa dari Heechul dan Jaejoong benar-benar datang ke Seoul. Beliau begitu senang saat mendengar sang anak bungsu bersedia memimpin perusahaan. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya keberatan tak kuasa menolak saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat begitu bangga padanya. Semua ini memang karena sifat semena-mena kakaknya, tapi kemudian Jaejoong berpikir inilah saatnya ia berbakti kepada ayahnya. Selama ini ia menjalani hidup seperti yang ia mau. Hura-hura dan menghamburkan uang seenak jidatnya, tanpa peduli bagaimana dan dari mana uang itu berasal.

Heechul benar-benar mencarikannya apartemen yang lumayan mewah. Padahal kakaknya itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka kesepian. Heechul berkilah kalau Jaejoong harus menyesuaikan diri. Karena ia bukan anak berumur 5 tahun sekarang. Tapi ia adalah orang dewasa yang berumur 25 tahun. Well, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantah kakaknya.

Jaejoong memandangi langi-langit apartemennya, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Hening menyelimutinya, sangking sepinya ia sampai bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Sudah berapa kali dia katakan kalau dia sangat benci yang namanya kesepian, dan kini ia merasakannya lagi. Entahlah, baginya kesepian identik dengan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Lama Jaejoong dalam posisi terdiam memandangi langit-langit apartemennya hingga kemudian ia tak tahan dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia memang lelah, tapi mengunjungi seseorang sepertinya tak ada salahnya.

.

Tawa kedua anak itu terdengar riang. Mulut mereka berceloteh membahas tentang bagian favorit di film kartun yang mereka tonton tadi. Sesekali Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlibat dorong mendorong bahu dan melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Keduanya memakai pakaian winter lengkap dengan bootsnya. Milik Kyuhyun kuning dan Changmin merah.

Mereka tadi baru saja pulang dari menonton kartun di rumah Kyuhyun. Kartun Hotel Transylvania yang cukup mengocok perut, Dan sekarang mereka beralih tempat bermain ke rumah Changmin untuk tanding game. Well, Kyuhyun adalah lawan seimbang bagi Changmin.

Celotehan riang itu terus berlanjut hingga masuk kedalam rumah dan terhenti saat seseorang menegur Changmin.

"Changmin-ah!"

Wajah Changmin berubah datar saat melihat yeoja yang berdiri di ruang tengah. Yeoja itu memang tampak cantik dalam balutan dress ketat berwarna merah yang panjangnya satu jengkal di atas lutut.

"Aku dan appamu akan pergi keluar, apa tidak masalah?"

"Terserah Noona saja." Jawab Changmin dengan nada biasa. Namun Ahra bisa menangkap rasa tidak suka Changmin.

"Soal kemarin... maafkan noona. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya didepanmu, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyaksikannya. kau pasti shock. Maafkan aku." Ahra mengatakannya benar-benar tulus.

Changmin baru akan menjawab tapi Yunho yang baru turun dari lantai atas memotong. "Ahra." Tegur Yunho ikut mendekati Ahra dan Changmin. Yunho kini sudah berpakaian rapi dan harum.

"Aku hanya meminta maaf padanya soal kemarin Yun, dia pasti membenciku karena lancang mencium appanya."

_'Sebelum kau mencium appa, aku sudah membencimu.'_ Batin Changmin.

Yunho melirik Changmin. Mungkin menunggu jawaban dari anaknya. "Aku sudah memaafkannya." Changmin menatap Ahra. "Lagipula aku hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti tentang pikiran orang dewasa. Kajja kyu! kita ambil cemilan di dapur." Tak mau peduli lagi, Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Kurasa Changmin tidak mudah menerima orang baru dalam keluarga kalian Yun." Kata Ahra terus melihat punggung Changmin yang menghilang di dapur.

"Dia memang seperti itu." Ujar Yunho. Dan tepat setelah itu, Bell pintu rumah berbunyi menghentikan sejenak perbicangan antara Yunho dan Ahra. Yunho pergi untuk membukakan pintu, sedangkan ahra memilih duduk di ruang tengah.

saat Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya, ia di sambut senyum lebar seseorang yang belum lama ia kenal. Kim Jaejoong.

Namja itu terlihat keren seperti biasa. poninya yang saat kerja tadi ia wax ke atas kini ia biarkan menjuntai menutupi keningnya. Si namja cantik itu mengenakan mantel panjang merah maroon dengan dalaman t-shirt putih bergambar kucing hitam dilapis kemeja kotak-kotak. lalu dengan bawahan celana jeans berwarna krem. Syal tebal tampak melilit di lehernya untuk menangkal udara dingin.

"Kim Jaejoong?!" Yunho cukup kaget melihat Jaejoong ada di depan rumahnya.

Jaejoong menurunkan syalnya yang menutup hingga hidung, lalu balas menyapa. "Anyeong Yunho-ssi... eumm boleh aku bertemu Changmin?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Silahkan masuk!" Yunho menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari pintu memberi ruang untuk Jaejoong masuk.

"Rumah yang indah." Katanya memuji sambil melepas syal, sarung tangan dan mantelnya. Matanya ia edarkan sekeliling ruangan. Memang Jaejoong sudah pernah kesini kemarin, tapi ia baru memperhatikan rumah Yunho yang tampak sederhana dan asri walaupun hanya di tinggali dua lelaki.

"Thanks." Yunho mengulum senyum. lalu mengambil alih mantel, syal dan sarung tangan Jaejoong lalu menggantungnya di tiang gantungan di dekat pintu.

"Eum... Changmin... eodiseo?"

"Dia ada di dalam. Ayo ikut aku!" Kata Yunho kemudian mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke ruang tengah dimana Ahra juga ada disana.

"Minnie-ah, lihat siapa yang datang!" Panggil Yunho dari ruang tengah.

"Apa itu pengantar pizza?" Teriak Changmin dari dapur.

"Bukan."

"Food delivery?"

"No! lihatlah sendiri." Teriak Yunho mulai kesal. God! tidak adakah hal lain yang waras selain makanan di otak anaknya?

Bukan Changmin yang menengok duluan, tapi Kyuhyun yang mengintip dari pintu dapur. "Chwang! apa itu hyung cantik yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara dengan Changmin. Tak lama, barulah muncul Changmin melihat keseberang ruangan dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hyung!" Seru Changmin kaget saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong ada di rumahnya.

"Anyeong Changmin-ah!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?" Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong. Baginya Jaejoong hyung selalu memberinya kejutan. Tempo hari mengirim cookies tanpa nama, lalu tiba-tiba datang seperti hari ini. Tapi tentu saja Changmin sangat senang.

"Kau tidak suka aku datang? Ya sudah, aku pergi kalau begitu." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Eeii hyung, sensitif sekali. Tentu saja aku senang hyung datang." Kata Changmin ceria. Ia ingin merangkap Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, namun Jaejoong sigap menahan kening Changmin dengan tangannya.

_"Don't hugging me!"_

"Pelit sekali!" Dengus Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Changmin dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Ahra, entah kenapa merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran namja asing itu.

"Oppa, dia siapa?" Tanya Ahra, juga terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Aah... sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" Kata Jaejoong tak enak hati saat menyadari ada seorang wanita bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan.

"Ahra perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong ini Go Ahra." Yunho mencoba membuka perkenalan antara keduanya.

Kim Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Ahra. "Hai! aku Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Go Ahra, Calon istri Jung Yunho." Kata Ahra dengan segenap kepedeannya.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarnya, Changmin mengumpat dalam hati dan Yunho ikut bingung, bahkan pacaran saja mereka belum.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terkekeh. "Pacarmu sangat lucu Yunho-ssi. Bahkan aku tidak bertanya siapa dia."

Ahra menatapnya sengit, dan Yunho tersenyum kaku. Sedangkan Changmin mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. Ia ingat dengan misinya 'menjadi anak baik'.

"Kyu perkenalkan, dia hyung cantik yang selama ini kubicarakan." Kata Changmin bersemangat. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan Hyung, ini Cho Kyuhyun, calon kekasihku."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak suka laki-laki." Celetuk Kyuhyun sadis, yang secara langsung menolak Changmin. Jaejoong tertawa sedangkan Changmin merengut. Kyu tidak asik, padahal Changmin hanya bercanda.

"Ayeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Tanpa peduli dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Aigoo.. so cute." Jaejoong histeris sendiri sambil mencubit kecil pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

Dua orang dewasa yang diabaikan sedari tadi memandang keakraban itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Yunho dengan tatapan tak terbaca dan Ahra dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Hyung akan menemaniku bermain?" Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. kemudian dimulailah rentetan penjelasan tentang permainan yang akan dimainkan Changmin bersama Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Namun belum sepenuhnya bercerita pada Jaejoong, Changmin melihat dua orang dewasa yang diabaikannya sedari tadi masih berada disana.

"Appa! kenapa masih disini? bukannya mau pergi berkencan dengan noona?"

"Eh? ah iya..." Ujar Yunho seperti tersadar bahwa ia dengan Ahra harus pergi.

.

.

*****My Sleepless Namja*****

.

"Jadi, ini ibumu?" Jaejoong berdiri didepan bufett antara kamar Yunho dan Changmin, seraya memperhatikan sebuah foto seorang yeoja cantik yang terpajang diatasnya. Disamping kiri kanannya ikut berdiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, itu ibuku. Dia sangat cantik bukan?" Bangga Changmin.

Jaejoong tak menyangkal karena yeoja di foto itu memang cantik. Pantas saja Yunho sangat terpukul saat kehilanganya. Kulitnya putih bersih, Rambutnya ikal berwarna coklat tua, wajahnya terlihat teduh dan cantik, lalu senyumnya..

"Senyumnya mirip denganmu hyung." Celetuk Changmin.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Imbuh Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menengok Changmin yang berdiri disisi kirinya. "Benarkah? Kurasa tidak begitu." Jaejoong kembali menatap foto Youngwoong.

"Itu benar." Changmin bersikeras.

"Apa karena itu kau menginginkan ayahmu memperistriku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya juga seperti itu."

"Kau anak kecil yang terlalu pintar bicara." jaejoong meninggalkan buffet lalu menyusuri ruang santai yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

"Apa hyung tidak tertarik pada appa-ku?" Changmin mengekori Jaejoong. Sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk di sofa yang ada disana lalu mulai berkutat dengan psp nya.

"Dia tampan, loh."

"Dia juga mapan." Sambung Kyu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari psp.

"Dia romantis."

"Dan digilai banyak wanita."

"Juga uke." Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersahut-sahutan menambahkan kelebihan-kelebihan dari seorang Jung Yunho

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Walaupun aku tertarik, tapi sayangnya ayahmu tidak begitu." ia menelusuri buku yang ada di bookshelf di sudut ruangan, yang sebagian besar berisi buku tentang dunia teknik sipil yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Hyung cukup cantik untuk membuatnya terpesona."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan wajah serius kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Changmin.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menginginkan appamu menjadi gay."

"Junsu dan Yoochun samcheon adalah pasangan suami-suami. Orang tua Seungri, orang tua Taemin dan—

"Orang tua sungmin juga!" Sambung Kyu lagi.

"Orang tua mereka semua namja. Dan rasanya tidak ada masalah dengan itu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Changmin selalu bisa menjawab perkataanya. "Lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Buat appa menyukai Hyung."

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bocah gila." Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, apa tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan disini? kalau tidak ada, lebih baik aku pulang." Kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya.

.

.

*****My Sleepless Namja*****

Jam 10 malam Yunho tiba dirumahnya. Ia pulang dengan raut wajah tak sedap. Pasalnya ia sangat kesal kepaa Ahra yang sengaja membawanya menemui orang tua yeoja itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar yang menjurus sebagai calon suami. Ia bingung kenapa Ahra begitu agresif. Mereka hanya sebatas teman berkencan dan artinya sama sekali belum pacaran karena tak ada satupun yang memulai. Ia pikir mungkin ia telah salah memilih teman kencan.

Yunho naik ke lantai dua rumahnya dan menemukan ruang santainya berantakan. bungkus snack dimana-mana, Bantal sofa semuanya sudah berada di lantai, begitu juga dengan kaset PS dan komik-komik yang berhamburan menambah semarawut ruangan itu. Sementara si pelaku sudah tak berada di tempat. Yunho menebak anaknya pasti sudah tidur, dan benar saja, saat ia mengintip ke kamar, selimut anaknya sudah berisi dua orang didalamnya. Ia pikir mungkin itu Kyuhyun yang menginap di rumahnya.

Karena Yunho memang tidak bisa tidur saat malam, jadilah ia yang membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya, setelah mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Dan mata Yunho masih senantiasa terbuka memperhatikan laptopnya dan sketsanya yang lain. Ia tidak mengantuk, tapi sangat lelah. ingin berbaring di ranjang percuma, karena matanya tetap takkan mau tertutup kalau jam belum menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

Yunho melepas kaca mata bacanya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Matanya lelah, punggungnya juga. Ia memutuskan beristirahat sejenak dan mencari minuman dingin di dapur untuk melepas dahaganya.

Yunho sedang menuruni tangga saat didengarnya suara dari dapur. Lampu didapur menyala terang. Suara berisik seperti gelas atau botol beradu terdengar jelas. Kalau memang pencuri, kenapa malah ada di dapur. Yunho berjinjit menghampiri dapur. Ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri didepan kulkas, sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam lemari pendingin.

Yunho tahu pasti itu bukan Changmin, karena orang itu memiliki postur tubuh orang dewasa.

"Ah, ini dia!" Gumam orang itu setelah mendapatkan sekaleng bir. Kemudian ia segera meminumnya.

Setelah mengetahui siapa orang itu, Yunho segera menghampirinya. Baru saja ia ingin meletakan tangannya di pundak orang asing itu, orang itu terlebih dahulu berbalik, terkejut dan sukses membuat wajah Yunho basah akibat semburan yang spontan dilakukan Namja itu karena terkejut.

"Omo Yunho-ssi, mi-mianhe." Sesal Jaejoong karena tak sengaja menyembur wajah Yunho dengan bir bercampur air liurnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau melap wajahku dengan lap dapur?!" Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong yang secara spontan melap wajah tampannya menggunakan lap dapur.

Jaejoong melempar sembarang lap dapurnya, lalu berganti menarik kepala Yunho agar merendah lalu menarik kaosnya sendiri untuk melap wajah Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal Yunho menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Jaejoong.

"Melap wajah basahmu." Jawabnya polos. "Disini tidak ada tisu."

Jaejoong ingin meraih kepala Yunho lagi, namun segera Yunho tepis dengan Kasar "YAA!"

"Omo! kenapa kau berteriak begitu?".

.

*****My Sleepless Namja*****

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

Pertanyaan itu di lontarkan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Yunho tengah mencuci mukannya di wastafel dapur, menghilangkan bekas bir yang bercampur dengan liur Jaejoong di wajahnya. Sedangkan si namja cantik sendiri sedang bersandar di counter dapur memperhatikan Yunho sambil meneguk bir.

"Maaf aku tidak mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Changmin merengek memintaku menginap. Tapi aku bersumpah aku dan Changmin sudah mencoba menghubungimu dan ponselmu berada diluar jangkauan."

Well, bagaimana caranya Yunho bisa menjawab kalau ponselnya saja disita Ahra dan sengaja dimatikannya dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu pertemuan mereka bersama orang tua Ahra.

"Jadi benar kau tidak bisa tidur saat malam?" Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. "Itulah mengapa mereka menyebutmu... Mr Sleepless?"

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia hanya sibuk mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk kecil yang entah didapatnya dari mana. XD

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan obat tidur?" Jaejoong meneguk bir dalam botol besar yang ia dapat dari lemari pendingin Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau ketergantungan pada obat itu." Yunho menyusul Jaejoong duduk di meja makan. Tepatnya diseberang tempat duduk si namja cantik.

Sesaat hening menyelimuti mereka sebelum Jaejoong kembali angkat bicara. "Pantas saja kau begitu terpukul saat kehilangan istrimu. Dia begitu cantik, tampak dewasa dan keibuan."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak suka. "Jangan membicarakan istriku."

"Maaf."

Kemudian Yunho merebut bir Jaejoong dan meminumnya langsung dari botolnya. Saat ini ia memang tidak dalam mood bagus untuk membahas mendiang istrinya. Beruntung beberapa minggu ini ia bisa sedikit melupakan dukanya.

"Aku..." Jaejoong menggantung kata-katanya, ia menopang dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja. "Sudah berbicara dengan Changmin soal yang kemarin. Dan kau benar... dia memang keras kepala."

"Aku bilang juga apa."

"Ya, kau memang benar." Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Dia juga terlalu pintar bicara untuk anak seumurannya."

"Kau tidak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengannya." Yunho membenarkan. Bahkan ia saja frustasi menghadapi Changmin yang terlalu pintar seperti itu.

Masih dengan menopang dagu, Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang minum bir yang ia minum tadi langsung dari botolnya.

"Hei, kau tahu? kau sedang berciuman tidak langsung denganku?"

"Uhuk uhuk... uhuk" Kata-kata Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa?"

"Botol itu... Indirect kiss" Jaejoong tersenyum nakal.

"Kau mabuk?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong aneh. Namja cantik itu tersenyum bodoh.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaejoong malah kembali mengganti topik. Yunho bisa menangkap sorot menggoda dari mata Jaejoong. 'Sepertinya ia memang mabuk.' Batin Yunho. Jaejoong memang sudah menghabiskan setengah bir yang beralkohol tinggi itu.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku? apa karena aku laki-laki?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho intens. Membuat si pria berwajah kecil itu risih.

"Itu—

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Ia naikkan tubuhnya di atas meja makan kayu oak itu untuk mendekati Yunho yang ada diseberangnya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Hingga nafas keduanya menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Yunho gugup tentu saja. Tiba-tiba berdekatan seekstrim ini dengan Jaejoong yang notabene adalah laki-laki membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Coba lihat aku baik-baik." Yunho merasa tatapan mata Jaejoong menusuk tepat menembus matanya. Mata doe eyes itu memaksanya untuk larut dalam pesonanya. Yunho juga baru tahu kalau Jaejoong punya wajah yang mulus dan bibir semerah cherry. God! kenapa ada laki-laki berwajah seperti ini? batin Yunho. Untuk sesaat ia akui Jaejoong... cantik.

"Aku rasa aku cukup menarik. Aku tidak kalah indahnya dengan perempuan diluar sana. Aku baik dalam memasak dan juga mengurus rumah. dan yang terpenting..."

Ujung hidung bangir Jaejoong sedikit bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung mancung Yunho. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Yunho bisa mencium aroma bir pekat dari mulut Jaejoong. Juga aroma sesuatu yang manis yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Aku bisa membuatmu tertidur saat malam... Tidur yang sangat nyenyak." Dan kali ini Jaejoong berbisik padanya. Membuat suaranya terdengar menggoda.

Yunho mengutuk dalam hati ketika ia hanya bisa mematung saat Jaejoong mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan yang amat lembut di bibir. Yunho tak bergerak, antara shock dan terpesona. entahlah.

Brugh

Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan ternyata tertidur. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya memproses kejadian barusan. Untuk sekarang, satu hal yang ia tahu pasti...

_Statusnya sebagai seorang straight_

_ terancam_

_._

_._

**still to be continue**

.

Alooohaaa! apa kabar semua?! ^^

ternyata udah sebulan lebih ya gak update. Baru nyadar. Well ini karena banyak yg terjadi belakangan ini. mian

oke lupakan..

ada yg protes humornya di kurangin? Mmm... silahkan lihat di summarynya, gak ada genre humor disana. humor itu hanya bumbu disini.

walaupun luamaaa updatenya... setidaknya fic-nya panjang kan? hehe.

aku pengen nanya untuk para guest yang merasa review pake emoticon doang, sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?

ceritanya semakin memaksa ya?

Yup, segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya.

thanks to reader yang uda review ato yang silent reader.

thanks juga yg uda fol dan fav cerita ini.

I love you a lot

.

.

**Bersediakah berbagi review? ^^**


End file.
